Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt
by Mondtanz
Summary: SAISEI #2. Neufassung des Falles über die Dunklen Artefakte. Im Original gibt es keinen plausiblen Grund für Yusuke, sein Leben für Kurama einzusetzen und Hiei war einfach zu sehr Psychopath. Beziehungen: Yusuke/Keiko/Botan, angedeutet Hiei/Kurama.
1. Prolog

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

Das Saisei-Projekt ist eine Idee von Mayushii. Die offizielle Seite ist www. yyh-saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen)

**Warnung: In dieser Geschichte gibt es ein nicht ausdrücklich bezeichnetes männliches Paar, nämlich Kurama+Hiei.** Bis jetzt geht absolut noch nichts physisches zwischen den beiden vor, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr also gerne die romantischen Andeutungen ignorieren und es als "wirklich enge Freundschaft" lesen. Seid euch aber bitte im Klaren darüber, dass Beziehungen neue Ebenen erreichen je länger sie bestehen und es mit der Zeit schwerer wird, weitergehende Entwicklungen in der Zukunft zu ignorieren.

* * *

**Prolog**

Auf der vierten Etage der Tore des Urteils zeigte eine Überwachungskamera auf einmal nur noch Flimmern.

"Huh. Das ist seltsam…" Im Überwachungsraum bewegte ein Oger in der Uniform eines Sicherheitsbeamten einen Schalter vor und zurück. Das Bild auf dem Monitor blieb ein Wirbeln aus Schnee. Gedankenverloren summend schob er einen Finger unter den Rand seines Hutes um sich an der Schläfe zu kratzen. So etwas war während seiner Schicht noch nie vorgekommen. So etwas war noch keinem Oger passiert, punktum. In der Geisterwelt gab es einfach keine technischen Schwierigkeiten. Stirnrunzelnd griff er nach dem Funkgerät, dass er an der Schulter trug. "Uh…hallo? Jemand in der Nähe von Abschnitt 13? Ich glaube, da gibt es ein Problem mit der Kamera…"

Dann verlor er das Signal von Abschnitt 14. Die Finger des Ogers glitten vor Überraschung vom Sprechknopf seines Funkgeräts und seine Augen schnellten umgehend zum Monitor für Abschnitt 15. Er sah ein schwarzes Aufflackern, bevor auch diese Kamera ausfiel.

"H-Hallo?" probierte es der Oger jetzt mehr als nervös wieder mit dem Funkgerät. "Wir haben Kameraausfall in den Abschnitten 14, 15 und -" Das Bild von Abschnitt 16 ging den Weg der ersten drei, aber dieses Mal erhaschte der Oger definitiv einen kurzen Blick auf eine Person, bevor die Kamera ausgeschaltet wurde. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass sich das Sicherheitsbüro in Abschnitt 17 befand und quietschte panisch. "Alle Einheiten nach Abschnitt 17! Ich glaube, wir werden angegr…_ahhh…!"_

Der Oger brach nach vorne auf seinem Bedienpult zusammen, durch einen sauber gesetzten Hieb in den Nacken bewusstlos geschlagen. Sein Angreifer, ein zierlicher junger Mann, der einen schwarzen Mantel und einen weißen Schal trug, betrachtete lächelnd sein Werk. Es war kein böses Lächeln – ein wenig arrogant, aber es drückte zum größten Teil lediglich reine Zufriedenheit mit einer gut erledigten Aufgabe aus.

* * *

In Abschnitt 13 fiel ein zweiter Oger mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Der Mann, der den Oger angegriffen hatte, war gut und gerne zwei Meter groß und schwoll buchstäblich vor Muskeln. Sein starker Körperbau wurde durch eng sitzende Jeans und ein grünes T-Shirt, dass wie eine zweite Haut anlag, zur Schau gestellt. Leider hatte er trotz seines eindrucksvollen Körpers schlichtes kurzes Haar und sein Gesicht machte einen hässlichen und groben Eindruck. Er sah kurz gesagt wie ein Oger aus, der eine menschliche Haut trug.

Der große Mann grinste und langte mit einer enormen Hand nach unten, Speichel sammelte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. Seine improvisierte Zwischenmahlzeit wurde unterbrochen, als eine andere Wache mit einem Speer herbeigerannt kam und ihn voll in den Rücken traf. Die Waffe zerbrach wie ein Zweig.

"U-Unmöglich! Seine Haut ist wie Stahl…!" ächzte der Wachmann. Das war das Einzige was er noch herausbekam, bevor der Mann mit der Stahlhaut ihm einen Ellbogen unter das Kinn rammte.

Hinter einer Säule stehend lauschte jemand still dem einseitigen Kampf. So wie diese Person in den Schatten verloren war, war es unmöglich, die Farbe von Haar oder Kleidung auszumachen. Aber die Augen waren etwas anderes: Selbst in der Dunkelheit reflektierten sie genug Licht, dass man den leuchtenden Grünton erkennen konnte. In den drei Welten gab es keinen Smaragd, der sich dem Glanz dieser Augen vergleichen konnte. Andererseits war dies Youko Kurama. Es war nur natürlich, dass der größte Dieb des Makai selbst ein Schatz ohne Gleichen war.

Ein schwarzes Flackern kündigte die Ankunft des Youkai aus dem Sicherheitsbüro an, der sich umgehend hinter die Säule neben Kurama drückte.

"Kameras sind aus," verkündete der kleinere Youkai. Er verlagerte das Gewicht, bewegte sich noch näher an seinen Partner heran, so dass er den Kopf um die Säule herum schieben konnte. "Wie weit sind wir hier?"

"Er ist fast fertig," sagte Kurama ruhig.

"Gut."

Der kleinere Youkai sah eifrig zu, scharf darauf, zur nächsten Phase des Plans überzugehen. Kurama sah derweil kurz von dem den Handgemenge weg, um sich etwas für ihn interessanteres anzusehen.

"Hiei… Was hast du mit dem Schwert vor, wenn du es bekommst?" fragte Kurama nun nicht mehr ganz so beiläufig.

"Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht," sagte Hiei einfach. "Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich auf meine wirkliche Beute."

Hiei warf Kurama einen schnellen Blick zu, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und seine rubinroten Augen glänzten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen war Hiei genauso selten und brillant wie Kurama. Er war nur noch nicht so berühmt. Das war der einzige Hinweis auf Hieis Alter; Seine Talente waren derart, dass sein Ruhm dem von Kurama hätte gleichen sollen, und die Tatsache, dass er immer noch recht unbekannt war bedeutete, dass er noch nicht lange dabei war. Kurama dachte nicht gerne darüber nach, wie jung Hiei tatsächlich sein könnte, aber manchmal war es schwer zu ignorieren. Ihn jetzt zu beobachten, wie er von der Aufregung einer Herausforderung und dem Versprechen einer lange verfolgten Belohnung gefangen war, glich Hiei mit seinen glänzenden Augen jedem beliebigen begeisterten Heranwachsenden. Kurama biss sich auf die Lippe, Zweifel, die er bis jetzt zu unterdrückten versucht hatte, drangen wieder an die Oberfläche.

Kaum fünf Minuten später, nachdem die Wachen beseitigt und die verschiedenen Youkai abwehrenden Siegel entfernt worden waren, schwangen die Tore der Schatzkammer auf. Kurama erhob sich aus seiner knienden Haltung am Boden und schob einen kleinen Zweig zurück hinter sein Ohr.

"Also, das ist die große Schatzkammer der Geisterwelt? Hasse es, das zu sagen, aber ich bin nicht beeindruckt," sagte Gouki, der hinter Kurama her ging, während Hiei flott voran und hinein ging.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, solange wir die – ah, da sind sie ja." Sie hatten einen gut beleuchteten, mit lavendelfarbener und schwarzer Seide bedeckten Altar erreicht. Hiei trat etwas zurück, um die ausgestellten Schätze zu betrachten. Das Schwert stand in seiner eigenen Halterung in der Mitte, der Spiegel auf der rechten, und die Kugel auf der linken Seite. Auf diese Schätze hatte Hiei die vergangenen paar Monate hingearbeitet. Mit diesem Diebstahl hatte er sich endlich bewiesen, seinen Wert gezeigt. Er wollte den Moment genießen.

Gouki, der nicht so nostalgisch wie Hiei war, verschwendete keine Zeit, ging auf den Altar zu und nahm die glühende grüne Kugel auf. Während er auf die Gakidama hinunter starrte, wurde sein Grinsen breiter und in seinem Mund begann vor Hunger Speichel zusammenzulaufen. Einen Augenblick später trat Kurama vor und sammelte still den Ankokukyo von seinem Kissen auf. Er warf einen Blick hinunter auf den Spiegel, auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild, dass von der glänzenden schwarzen Fläche zurückgeworfen wurde. Sein Spiegelbild verengte grausam die Augen. Feigling. Verräter. Dreck. Du verdienst es nicht, zu leben…

Hiei starrte die dritte Waffe mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen an.

"Kouma-no-Ken, das Schwert der Dämonischen Unterjochung… Fantastischer Name für ein so schlicht aussehendes Schwert," kommentierte Hiei. Dennoch, so unbeeindruckt er von der Waffe war, es war der Vorgang des Stehlens, der wirklich zählte. Mit dieser Tatsache im Kopf griff er nach dem Schwert.

Kurama drehte sich scharf um, in Panik, überwältigt. Es war zu viel.

"Hiei, halte ein—"

Aber Hiei hatte bereits eine Hand an das Heft des Schwertes gelegt. Sein leiser Überraschungslaut ließ Kuramas Atem im Hals stecken bleiben. Der Körper des jüngeren Youkai war steif geworden, als ob ihn irgendein Fluch in Stein verwandelt hätte. Nach einem Augenblick zuckten seine Finger in einem kleinen, reflexartigen Krampf. Dann schlossen sie sich langsam um das Schwertheft.

Kurama starrte seinen Partner besorgt an.

"Hiei? Geht es dir gut…?"

Hiei drehte sich nicht um. Schatten waren über seine einst leuchtenden Augen gefallen. Seine Lippen, die vorher vor einfachem Stolz und Aufregung gelächelt hatten, wurden nun langsam von einem unheimlichen Grinsen übernommen.

"Natürlich geht es mir gut. Warum auch nicht?" fragte er scheinbar beiläufig. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht damit, genau wie vorhin etwas mit Kuramas scheinbar beiläufigen Fragen nicht gestimmt hatte. Kurama blickte zu Boden, in seine Augen schien Traurigkeit.

"Kein Grund," sagte Kurama leise. Er hielt den Ankokukyo dicht an sein Herz gedrückt. Deswegen... Deswegen war er hier. Dieser Spiegel der Finsternis, ein Gegenstand nicht größer als seine Hand. Es war alles, auf das er hingearbeitet hatte. Es war alles, das ihm nun blieb. "Nun… Wir haben, wofür wir gekommen sind. Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Als der Alarm erklang, waren die drei Diebe fort. Ein tiefes, heulendes Dröhnen pulsierte durch die leeren Gänge und rote Warnlichter blitzen auf.

Dann hörte das Blitzen auf. Das tiefe Heulen verwandelte sich in ein hochfrequentes Piepsen. Eine Welt entfernt langte eine Hand nach dem glänzenden neuen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch, um ihn auszuschalten.

"Hwahhhh…!" gähnte Yusuke Urameshi im Aufstehen und streckte die Arme über den Kopf. "Mph… Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Indiana Jones und der Letzte Kreuzzug vorm Einschlafen sehe."


	2. Yusuke Urameshi, Geister-Detektiv

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

* * *

**Yusuke Urameshi, Geister-Detektiv**

Yusuke öffnete den Kühlschrank, beugte sich vor und ließ den Blick links und rechts über die Ablagen schweifen. Drei aufgeschlagene Eier, etwas kleingeschnittenes Gemüse und gewürfelten Speck später bewegte Yusuke eine Bratpfanne über dem Gasbrenner. Er setzte sich mit seinem Frühstück an den Tisch und langte ohne zu Zögern zu; er kaute und schluckte einen riesigen Bissen Omelette und einen Mund voll Reis herunter und spülte mit einem Schluck Orangensaft nach. Er setzte das Glas mit einem glücklichen Seufzen ab.

"Mann, frisches Essen! Das ist großartig!" strahlte Yusuke.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich im neuen und verbesserten Heim der Urameshis um. Die Wohnung lag im zehnten Stock eines relativ neuen Hochhauses. Sie war doppelt so groß wie die alte, mit zwei Schlafzimmern statt einem. Ein Übermaß an fantastischen Einbaugeräten erleuchtete Nachts die Wohnung und riesige luftige Fenster ließen während des Tages breite Streifen Sonnenlich ein (Atsuko hatte darauf bestanden, dass er das Schlafzimmer auf dieser Seite nahm, da sie es hasste, mit der Sonne auf dem Gesicht aufzuwachen). Sie war voll ausgestattet, Herd und Kühlschrank waren zwar gebraucht, aber wie neu. Außerdem eine anständige Nachbarschaft. Und es war spottbillig. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ein bisschen zu gut um wahr zu sein.

_Das hier ist echt großartig,_ dachte Yusuke nun leicht unsicher. _Wie sind wir an so eine tolle Wohnung gekommen?_

Bis er unten auf der Straße und auf dem Weg zur Schule war, hatte Yusuke entschieden, dass es keine Rolle spielte. _Na ja. Vielleicht haben wir zur Abwechslung mal Glück. Ich werde mich nicht darüber beschweren._ Er hielt inne als er sah, dass jemand weiter die Straße herunter jemand auf ihn wartete. _Außerdem…_

"Morgen, Yusuke!" winkte Keiko zurück, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Komm, du willst an deinem ersten Tag zurück in der Schule doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Yusuke fiel neben ihr in Gleichschritt und das Paar ging eine Weile den Bürgersteig entlang. Er warf Keiko Seitenblicke zu und bemerkte, dass sie statt der üblichen Socken Kniestrümpfe trug. Wahrscheinlich um die Verbrennungen zu bedecken, die sie sich zugezogen hatte, als sie versucht hatte, Yusuke aus dem Feuer zu retten... Yusuke erinnerte sich daran, wie Keiko sich abgemüht hatte, ihn durch die Flammen zu tragen und er fühlte Dankbarkeit und ein Gefühl von Schuld in sich aufwallen. Selbst wenn er am Ende ihr Leben gerettet hatte, änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie hineingerannt war um ihn zu retten... Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen und versuchte, lässig zu tun.

"Wie geht's dir? Du siehst in Ordnung aus," sagte Yusuke.

"Mir geht's gut." Jetzt war Keiko diejenige, die Yusuke aus den Augenwinkeln Blicke zuwarf. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Komm schon. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Auf mich wurde nur eingestochen, ich lag im Koma und bin beinahe verbrannt," scherzte Yusuke.

"Und nach all dem bist du immer noch nicht tot. Da oben muss jemand wirklich wollen, dass du lebst," kommentierte Keiko leichthin. Yusuke kicherte in sich hinein. Du hast ja keine Ahnung…

Als sie auf den Schulhof kamen, konnte Yusuke das verängstigte Flüstern hören, dass überall ausbrach. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber die Worte waren andere als die, die er normalerweise zu hören bekam. _"Das ist er! Yusuke Urameshi!" "Also ist er wirklich nicht tot!" "Das, oder er ist ein Zombie!" "Als ob er noch nicht angsteinflößend genug wäre?"_

Yusuke grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, er nahm die Bemerkungen locker.

"Nun, danke, dass ihr mir den roten Teppich ausrollt. Schön, dass ihr alle so froh seid, mich am Leben zu sehen…" Knapp innerhalb der Schultore fiel eine Büchertasche zu Boden. "Aber mal ernsthaft, warum findet ihr nicht was anderes zum Anstarren? Hier gibt's nichts zu sehen. Ich meine, ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mich in 'nen wandelnden Toten verwandelt." Yusukes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer makaberen Grimasse und ein imaginärer schwarzer Hintergrund und schwebenden Geisterlichtern hinter ihm auftauchte. "Aber wisst ihr… seit ich zurückgekommen bin, ist mir nur eins durch den Kopf gegangen… Hirn." Er machte ein paar schlurfende Schritte auf die bleich gewordenen Schüler zu und hob langsam eine ausgestreckte Hand. "Hiiiiirrrrrnnnn!"

Alle kreischten und rannten auf die Eingangstüren zu, während Yusuke in Gelächter ausbrach. "Oh Mann, hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?"

"Yusuke! Kannst du dich nicht benehmen?" schalt Keiko.

"Ach komm schon, was hat es für einen Sinn am Leben zu sein, wenn man nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben kann?" antwortete Yusuke fröhlich. Yusuke hörte ein ersticktes Geräusch irgendwo hinter sich, blinzelte und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter um zu sehen, wer es war. Sawamura, Kirishima und Okubo standen in der Nähe der Tore zum Schulgelände, die Gesichter blass vor Schock. Aber keiner von ihnen konnte sich mit ihrem Anführer vergleichen, der weiß wie ein Laken war.

"Um… Hey, Kuwabara…" Kuwabara starrte Yusuke nur weiter an, seine Augen schienen fast keine Pupillen zu haben. Yusuke zeigte ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln. "Es, uh, ist schön euch Typen zu sehen. Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht wirklich hinter irgendwelchen Hirnen her. Ich hab' sie nur hochgenommen."

Für Kuwabara schien sich die Welt leicht zur Seite zu neigen. Das… Das ist nicht… Wie kann er…

"Kuwabara? Geht's dir gut, Mann?" fragte Yusuke zögernd.

Der größere Übeltäter machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann noch einen. Dann fing er zu laufen an.

"Oh nein, du wirst mich nicht umarmen!" sagte Yusuke streng. Einen Augenblick später knallte Kuwabaras Faust gegen die Seite seines Kopfes und Yusuke sah Sterne (zusammen mit Planeten und außerirdischen Raumschiffen, alles mit Buntstift gezeichnet). "YOW! Jesses – was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!"

Kuwabara starrte auf die pochende Beule auf Yusukes Kopf, seine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich hektisch. "Du…" Ein Blinzeln, dann noch eines. "…bist wirklich…" Ein Blinzeln. "…hier."

"YEAH, ICH BIN HIER MIT EINER VERFLUCHTEN BEULE AM KOPF DIE SO GROSS IST WIE DEINE FAUST! DAS IST VIELLEICHT EINE ART MIT SEINEN FREUNDEN UMZUGEHEN!" brüllte Yusuke los. Eine Sekunde später wurde er von den Füßen gehoben. "Wa – Hey, ich hab' gesagt, keine Umarmung! Das ist peinlich! Komm schon, lass mich los, du großer Trottel! Urgghh!" Yusuke schlug für einen Augenblick um sich bevor er mit den Händen im Versuch sich zu befreien über Kuwabaras Rücken schrammte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die Schultern des anderen Jungen sich vor Lachen schüttelten. Sawamura, Kirishima und Okubo grinsten alle bei dieser Szene, froh, dass ihr Anführer wieder so glücklich war. In der Zwischenzeit hielt Keiko einfach eine Hand über ihr Herz und lächelte sanft. Zu denken, dass Yusuke behauptet hatte, er hätte keine Freunde…

Kuwabara ließ Yusuke endlich los, trat etwas zurück und stupste sich mit dem Daumen an die Nase.

"Also, Du bist von den Toten zurück, huh? Gut. Ich krieg' noch 'ne Chance, dich umzunieten!" grinste Kuwabara und hielt eine Faust hoch. "Sei bereit, deinem Schöpfer entgegenzutreten, Urameshi!"

Yusuke grinste und sank in eine Kampfhaltung zurück. Aber dann fühlte er, etwas wie einen leichten Wind an sich entlang streichen... aber in dem abgeschirmten Hof war es nie windig. Er blinzelte und sah nach links und rechts.

"Huh. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…"

Am Eingang zu einem kleinen, dunklen Gang zwischen dem Hauptgebäude der Schule und der Turnhalle stand Koenma, still wie eine Statue. Er beobachtete die Menschen mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen. Als er sah, dass Yusuke ihn bemerkt hatte, hielt der Prinz der Geisterwelt eine Hand hoch und gab ihm mit einem Finger ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Yusuke zog leicht die Brauen zusammen als er sah, dass Koenma den Gang hinunter verschwand.

Kuwabara blinzelte, überrascht als Yusuke sich aufrichtete, die Hände in die Hosentaschen stopfte und wegzugehen begann.

"Hey, warte! Wo denkst du, dass du hingehst?!" kreischte Kuwabara.

"Ich muss mich um eine Sache kümmern," sagte Yusuke mit einem nachlässigen Winken. "Keine Sorge, Dir in den Arsch zu treten ist immer noch ganz oben auf meiner Liste."

Kuwabara fletschte die Zähne. "Jesses, dieser Punk! Denkt, dass er mich ignorieren kann…!"

Genau in diesem Moment entschloss sich die Schulglocke dazu, zu klingeln. Kuwabara und seine Bande schrien kurz auf und beeilten sich, zum Unterricht zu kommen, aber Keiko wartete noch einen Augenblick länger und sah zu, wie Yusuke zwischen zwei Gebäuden verschwand. _Yusuke…?_ fragte sie sich, die Brauen vor Verwirrung zusammengezogen.

* * *

Yusuke hatte an einige Orte gedacht, an denen er dem Richter über die Toten das nächste Mal begegnen würde. Zugegebenermaßen war der erste, der ihm in den Kopf gekommen war, ein dunkler, trostloser Ort ohne Leben gewesen, aber Yusuke hatte auch an die Hölle gedacht, als er dieses Bild vor seinem Geist gesehen hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Lagerraum hinter der Turnhalle dem auch gerecht würde? … Warte mal, ein Ort, der der Folter hilfloser Seelen gewidmet war? Vergiss es, Yusuke konnte nun die Ähnlichkeit erkennen.

"Zuerst möchte ich dir dazu gratulieren, dass du den Test bestanden hast. Ich hoffe, du hast die ersten Tage deines neuen Lebens genossen." Koenma beugte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl aus Plastik und Metall vor, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas weicher. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein neues Heim dir gefällt. Ich habe mich selbst darum gekümmert."

Yusuke zog auf einer Kiste sitzend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warte. Sagst du mir gerade, dass du für uns diese gemütliche Bleibe besorgt hast?" fragte Yusuke ungläubig.

"Natürlich. Ich habe mir schließlich die Mühe gemacht, dich wiederzuerwecken. Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich dann auf der Straße sitzen lasse, oder?" fragte Koenma, der ein wenig belustigt klang. Er schlug die Beine übereinander, stützte die Ellbogen auf die metallenen Lehnen seines Stuhls und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. "Du brauchst dir über solche Dinge keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Unterkunft, Essen, Geld... Ich werde von jetzt an für alle deine weltlichen Bedürfnisse sorgen."

"Aber… Warum?" fragte Yusuke, der immer verwirrter wurde.

"Natürlich weil ich möchte, dass du dich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrierst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dein Leben sich ändern würde, wenn ich dich wiederauferstehen lasse. Und von heute an trifft das zu." Koenmas Augen blickten etwas schärfer. "Yusuke Urameshi, ich ernenne dich hiermit zum Geister-Detektiv der Erde."

Yusukes Augen weiteten sich vor offensichtlicher Überraschung. Koenma hatte so gesprochen, als sei dies eine große, dramatische Enthüllung. Zu dumm bloß, dass es komplett an Yusuke vorbei ging.

"Geister…Detektiv?" Er blinzelte neugierig. "Und was ist das?"

"Ein Geister-Detektiv hält den Frieden zwischen Menschen und Youkai aufrecht und zieht jene zur Rechenschaft, die die Gesetze der Geisterwelt brechen. Es ist das selbe, was menschliche Polizisten tun, nur mit mehr Fangzähnen und Klauen. Sieh es als einen Weg, deinen Unterhalt zu bestreiten." Koenma schloss die Augen und neigte entschuldigend den Kopf. "Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dir ein paar Tage Zeit zu lassen, dein Leben zu genießen und dann deine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Unglücklicherweise ist ein sehr dringender Fall aufgekommen, also muss ich dich früher als geplant in den Einsatz schicken. Und ja, diesen Posten kannst du nicht ablehnen."

"Was für ein Fall?"

Koenma öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Keine Beschwerden darüber, dass ich dich zwangsverpflichte?"

Yusuke zuckte mit den Schultern. "Worüber sollte ich mich beschweren? Ihr habt mich ins Leben zurückgeholt und Ihr kümmert euch um alles, worüber sich normale Leute Sorgen machen müssen. Meinen Unterhalt zu verdienen ist das wenigste, das ich tun kann." Yusuke beugte sich vor, seine Augen leuchteten. "Also… erzählt Ihr mir nun von dem Fall?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte das Koenma zum Lächeln.

"Also dann, Yusuke," sagte er. "Lass uns zur Sache kommen." Der Halbgott drehte sich um, hob eine Hand und spreizte die Finger. Ein schwarzer, wirbelnder Strudel erschien in der Luft vor seiner Hand und wich zurück, bis er auf die Wand traf. Das Bild eines Schwertes, eines Spiegels und einer leuchtenden grünen Kugel erschien in der Leere. "Letzte Nacht haben ein paar Kriminelle drei Schätze aus der Schatzkammer der Geisterwelt gestohlen und sind in die Welt der Lebenden geflüchtet. Sie haben unsere Sicherheitskameras ausgeschaltet, aber wir waren in der Lage, der Erinnerung einer der Wachmänner, der von ihnen angegriffen wurde, einige Bilder zu entnehmen."

Während Koenma sprach, wechselte sich das Bild der gestohlenen Schätze mit einem Schwarz-Weiß Video ab. Zuerst lief der Betrachter auf einen riesigen Mann mit kantigem Gesicht zu und zielte mit einem Speer auf dessen Rücken. Die Speerspitze brach und der Mann schlug plötzlich nach oben zu und ließ einen Ellbogen unter das Kinn des Betrachters krachen, was das Video in Schwärze stürzte. Eine Sekunde später kam das Bild wieder, dieses Mal vom Boden aus aufgenommen. Es wurde abwechselnd scharf und unscharf, aber das verschwommene graue Bild zeigte definitiv drei Leute, die in die Schatzkammer gingen.

"Wir wissen noch nicht, wer die anderen sind," sagte Koenma und hielt das Video an, "aber der große da heißt Gouki. Er ist ein Kyukonki mit einem langen Vorstrafenregister…vorwiegend Mord und die Entweihung von Seelen. Finde ihn und du findest möglicherweise die anderen beiden." Koenma hielt seine Hand hoch, in der er eine Armbanduhr hielt – nein, falsch, es war tatsächlich ein Kompass an einem Uhrenarmband. "Da wir glücklicherweise in der Lage waren Gouki zu identifizieren, sollte dich der Youkai-Kompass direkt zu ihm führen können."

Yusuke nahm den Kompass mit einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

"Okay… und was tue ich, wenn ich sie finde? Dieser Goku Typ-" ("Gouki.") "-hat Eure Wachen K.O. geschlagen und wir wissen nicht das Geringste über die beiden anderen. Wie soll ich die Kerle einbuchten?"

"Natürlich indem du deine Geisterenergie benutzt." Yusuke blickte zu Koenma hoch. "Ich bin sicher, dass du es bemerkt hast. Du hast deine Geisterenergie schon ein paar Mal benutzt: als dein Haus brannte, und als du das Wesen verfolgt hast, das dich getötet hat. Du bist ein ziemliches Naturtalent." Koenma hielt einen Finger in die Höhe. "Aber hier ist ein Tipp, wenn du so willst. Du hast deine Energie immer in großen Schüben freigesetzt, sie immer komplett verbraucht und bist dann im Anschluss ohnmächtig geworden." Er drehte seine Hand und bewegte seine Finger so, dass Zeigefinger und Daumen die Form eines L, ähnlich einer Pistole, bildeten. "Versuche sie statt dessen zu konzentrieren. Kanalisiere sie nur durch einen Finger und du könntest wenn du fertig bist immer noch in der Lage sein zu stehen."

Yusuke blinzelte, sah auf seine Hand hinunter und ahmte die L-Form nach. Ein paar blaue Blitze fingen an, seinen Finger entlang zu laufen und bildeten eine winzige, knisternde Kugel an der Spitze.

"Dies wird Rei Gan genannt – eine sehr einfache Technik zum Kontrollieren von Geisterenergie," erklärte Koenma. "Sie ist um ein vielfaches stärker als ein normaler Faustschlag, aber bei deinem gegenwärtigen Energieniveau wirst du sie nur einmal am Tag verwenden können. Ich schlage vor, dass du die Ladung für heute noch aufsparst."

"Eine Ladung für drei Monster. Yeah, ich mag diese Gewinnchancen." Yusuke stand mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf. "Na ja… Wenigstens kann ich Sport in der zweiten Stunde schwänzen."

Koenma ließ ein leises Schnauben hören, das ein Lachen hätte sein können.

"Ich weise dir Botan als Assistentin zu. Sie wird dir zur Hilfe kommen, sobald ich die Möglichkeit hatte, sie zu informieren. Bis dahin bist du auf dich allein gestellt. Versuche, dich nicht wieder umbringen zu lassen."

"Heh." grinste Yusuke. "Überlasst das ruhig mir. Diese Diebe werden gar nicht merken, was sie getroffen hat."

* * *

Die Geräusche, die einige Leute beim Essen von sich gaben, waren ekelhaft. Das Grunzen, Schlingen und Schlürfen – es war genug, um Übelkeit zu erregen. Gouki war ein besonders grober Esser. Die Lichtung im Wald war vollständig ruhig und still, abgesehen von den Geräuschen, die er von sich gab, während er sein Mittagessen herunter schlang. In diesem Fall bestand das Mittagessen aus einigen durchsichtigen, glühenden weißen Kugeln, die der Kyukonki aus der Gakidama zog als wären es Leckereien aus einer Bento-Box.

"Unh, es ist so lange her," stöhnte Gouki. Er lutschte an seinen Fingern.

Kurama, der mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen an einem Baum lehnte, warf Gouki einen trüben Blick zu. Hiei war sich in der Zwischenzeit praktisch nicht bewusst, dass sich außer ihm noch zwei weitere Personen mit ihm zusammen in der Lichtung befanden. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Kouma-no-Ken anzustarren. Das Licht, das über die Schärfe des Schwertes spielte, spiegelte sich blass, silbrig und hypnotisch in seinen Augen.

Erst als Goukis Speichel von seinem Kinn auf dessen Hemd tropfte, räusperte sich Kurama.

"Herr Gouki…?" Kurama verwendete die respektvolle Anrede mit mehr als einer Spur Sarkasmus. Er nahm ein kleines, sauber gefaltetes Stoffquadrat aus seiner Tasche und hielt es zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. "Bitte, ich bestehe darauf."

"Was ist los Kurama, stört dich meine Spucke?" Gouki wischte sich mit der Rückseite seiner Faust über das Kinn. Normalerweise wäre Kurama bei so einem Schauspiel vor Abneigung zusammengezuckt, aber er schaffte es, seinen Gesichtsausdruck dieses Mal zu beherrschen. "Diese Gakidama ist unglaublich. Jetzt kann ich so viel essen wie ich will!" Goukis Grinsen verzog sich zu einer anzüglichen Grimasse, seine Zunge kam hervor und strich über seine Oberlippe. "Diese ganze Welt wird ein einziges Festmahl für mich."

"Wie schön," murmelte Kurama trocken.

"Er hat irgendwie recht, weißt du."

Kurama blinzelte, seine Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung. Er drehte sich langsam um, damit er Hiei ansehen konnte. "Sag mir nicht, dass du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst?"

"Warum nicht?" Hiei hielt das Kouma-no-Ken hoch und blickte voller Bewunderung zu der leuchtenden Klinge hoch. Nein, das war nicht nur Bewunderung. Es war Anbetung. "Es ist seltsam… Jetzt wo ich das Schwert habe, scheint es eine solche Verschwendung zu sein, es einfach irgendwo zu lagern oder es zu verkaufen. Ich denke, ich sollte es benutzen." Hieis Augen glitzerten als er das Schwert nach unten schwang und mit der Spitze auf Kurama zeigte. "Denk darüber nach, Kurama. Stell dir vor, was wir mit diesen Schätzen tun könnten. Ich kann ganze Armeen von Youkai mit diesem Schwert erschaffen, die Art, die nur uns gehorchen wird. Und wenn erst einmal Vollmond ist, kann uns dein Spiegel jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Die Menschenwelt könnte in weniger als einer Woche uns gehören!"

"Nein," sagte Kurama fest. Hiei machte überrascht einen Schritt zurück. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe kein Interesse an einer feindlichen Übernahme."

Hiei wurde sehr, sehr ruhig. Er senkte das Schwert, so dass es schlaff an seiner Seite hing und starrte Kurama ausdruckslos an.

"Was soll das bedeuten…?" sagte Hiei mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. "Nach all dem sagst du, dass du es nicht zu Ende bringen willst?"

"Die Weltherrschaft war von Anfang an nicht Teil des Plans," erinnerte ihn Kurama. "Ich habe getan, was wir vereinbart hatten. Jetzt bitte ich dich, dass du mich friedlich abziehen lässt."

Gouki lachte, aber weder Kurama noch Hiei drehten sich um, damit sie ihn in ihre Unterhaltung einbeziehen konnten. Sie starrten sich einfach nur mit sorgsam leer gehaltenen Gesichtern an, jeder versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor dem anderen zu verbergen. Was die beiden anging hätte der Kyukonki nicht einmal vorhanden sein können.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal den Tag erlebe, an dem Youko Kurama weich wird! Vermutlich passiert das, wenn du zu viel Zeit mit Menschen verbringst," Gouki kicherte und verstaute die Gakidama in einer Hosentasche. "Gut, ich und Hiei können diese Welt auch ohne dich übernehmen. Wenn du dich verziehen willst, dann mal los…" Er hob das Kinn um seine scharfen, bedrohlichen Reißzähne zu zeigen, während er erwartungsvoll eine Hand ausstreckte. "Aber wir nehmen diesen Spiegel wieder zurück."

Kurama warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. "Tut mir leid, das wird nicht passieren. Ich brauche ihn noch für etwas."

Gouki seufzte. "Ihr Füchse… immer müsst ihr alles so kompliziert machen."

Plötzlich sprang der Kyukonki mit erhobener Faust vorwärts. Kurama machte überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich mache es dir leicht!" Gouki grinste breit.

Kurama schnellte kurz bevor der Schlag landen konnte problemlos zur Seite und Gouki stolperte etwas. Kurama verschwendete keine Zeit, hockte sich auf den Boden und drückte eine pink leuchtende Handfläche auf die Erde. Eine Windhose erschien anscheinend aus dem Nichts, die einige trockene Grashalme aufnahm, bis sie um die schlanke Gestalt des Diebes herum wirbelten.

"Warte, Kurama!" protestierte Hiei. "Du musst ihn nicht umbr…hunh?"

Hiei drehte sich nach links um und suchte nach der Quelle eines schrill piepsenden Geräusches, das in den Wald eingedrungen war. Gouki sah sich genauso verwirrt um. Die Windhose legte sich und ließ das Gras zurück auf den Boden fallen, als Kurama über seine Schulter spähte.

Sekunden später spazierte ein menschlicher Teenager auf die Lichtung. Er blickte von seiner rot glühenden Armbanduhr auf und strahlte sie an, als wären sie seine Freunde.

"Aha! Hab' ich euch gefunden!" sagte der menschliche Junge, der sich nicht bewusst war, was er gerade unterbrochen hatte. "Ich habe überall nach euch Jungs gesucht. Mann, geht das Teil einem nach ein bis zwei Stunden auf die Nerven. Sie hätten wenigstens einen Knopf zum Tonausschalten oder so einbauen können." Er drehte verlegen an einem Rad an der Seite seiner Uhr und stieß dann ein melodramatisches Seufzen aus. "Jesses, all das, nur um drei Diebe und einige magische Spielzeuge aufzuspüren…"

"Woher weißt du von den Schätzen?" wollte Hiei wissen.

"Wer bist du?" fiel Gouki ein.

"Wer, ich?" Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich auf, als er mit dem Daumen auf sich zeigte. Er verkündete stolz, "Ich bin Yusuke Urameshi, Geister-Detektiv der Erde. Verteidiger der Unschuldigen, Sieger über die Bösen und all das gute Zeug." Die Diebe starrten ihn mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen an. Yusuke lächelte sie alle herausfordernd an. "Also, gebt ihr diese Schätze freiwillig wieder her, oder muss ich euch Typen erst aufmischen?"


	3. Verschlinger der Seelen

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

* * *

Weder Yu Yu Hakusho noch die Geschichte gehören mir.

Das englische Original "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains" findet ihr bei Mayushii.

* * *

**Verschlinger der Seelen**

Yusuke lächelte die drei Diebe weiter an während er darauf wartete, dass einer antwortete. Gouki starrte Yusuke auf eine Weise an, die ihn irgendwie noch dämlicher aussehen ließ. Der zweite Dieb, ein Junge mit langen roten Haaren das in leichten Wellen fiel, hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Mund formte ein kleines überraschtes "oh!". Der Einzige, der überhaupt ein Geräusch von sich gab, war der dritte Youkai, der leise knurrte. Seine Finger legten sich zuckend um das Heft seines Schwertes und eines seiner katzenartigen Augen schien ein nervöses Zucken entwickelt zu haben.

Es war der dritte Youkai, der endlich sprach.

"Ha! Das ist also das Beste, das die Geisterwelt aufbringen konnte?" Er grinste mit einer zur Schau gestellten Angeberei, die der von Yusuke gleich kam. Gouki kicherte und der rothaarige Dieb schloss die Augen und kam auf die Füße. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Yusuke mit sanftem Mitleid an. Der kleinere Youkai fuhr fort, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Koenma ein solcher Narr ist."

"Yeah, schau ihn dir an! Kannst du überhaupt Geisterenergie bei ihm spüren?" fragte Gouki.

"Keine," antwortete der kleine Youkai bestimmt. "Ich könnte ihn mit bloßen Händen ausschalten." Er hielt sein Schwert hoch und warf Yusuke ein knappes Lächeln zu. "Aber ich denke, es würde mehr Spaß machen, dieses Schwert auszuprobieren. Was sagst du, Detektiv? Willst du das erste Testobjekt sein?"

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Hiei. Du musst ihn nicht umbringen," sagte der rothaarige Dieb dumpf. Der kleinere Youkai blinzelte überrascht, als er seine früheren Worte an sich gerichtet fand. Der Rotschopf schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und fing an, sich zu entfernen. "Was Sie angeht, Herr Detektiv… So interessant dies auch gewesen sein mag, wäre es mir lieber, jetzt noch nicht verhaftet zu werden. Leben Sie wohl."

Hiei schnellte herum, als der Rotschopf direkt an ihm vorbei ging.

"Huhn? Warte – Kurama!" Hieis Stimme wurde vor Wut und etwas, das für Yusuke wie Verzweiflung klang, lauter. "Komm zurück! Du kannst mich nicht einfach so stehen lassen…!" Hiei zischte einen leisen Fluch und warf Yusuke einen wütenden Blick zu, als ob dies alles seine Schuld wäre. Dann verschwand der kleine Youkai in einen schwarzen Flackern.

"Hey, wo geht ihr Jungs hin?" rief Yusuke ihnen spöttisch nach, in der Hoffnung sie zurück zu locken. "Wenn ich so schwach bin, warum lauft ihr dann weg? Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt's nicht mit mir aufnehmen?"

Gouki kicherte und zog Yusukes Aufmerksamkeit dadurch wieder auf sich.

"Wie du sehen kannst, Detektiv, bin ich immer noch hier," grinste Gouki anzüglich. Er entfaltete seine Arme und fing an, auf Yusuke zuzugehen. "Lass sie weglaufen. Ich bin sowieso mehr als in der Lage, dich umzubringen."

"Heh, denkst du das?" grinste Yusuke zum Kyukonki hoch. Der Typ sah aus als wäre er hart im Nehmen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was Yusuke in der Hinterhand hatte.

Blaue Blitze entluden sich um Yusukes Finger herum, als wartete seine Geisterenergie ungeduldig darauf, zum Einsatz zu kommen. Er ballte die Faust und ließ nur seinen Zeigefinger ausgestreckt. Eine Minute lang starrten sich Yusuke und Gouki nur an, einer wartete darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt tat. Eine Pattsituation.

Gouki begann plötzlich die Hand zu heben, aber Yusuke war schneller.

Die Rei Gan entlud sich mit einem lauten Knall, eine Kugel, die direkt auf Goukis Brust zielte. Ein paar Sekunden lang war die komplette ober Hälfte des Kyukonki von blau-weißem Licht verhüllt. _Nun, das ist ein Dieb weniger,_ gratulierte sich Yusuke selber. Einen Augenblick später, als das Licht verblasste, verschwand sein Lächeln. _Was zum – Ich glaube das nicht! Er hat noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer…!_ Goukis Hemd war weg, was übrig blieb, war ein verbrannter rechter Ärmel und ein unterer Teil, der in die Jeans gesteckt war, aber seine Haut war noch nicht einmal angesengt.

Yusuke wich einen Schritt zurück, kalter Schweiß brach über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Gouki blickte ihn finster und leicht genervt von oben herab an.

"Aw, warum musstest du deine Geisterenergie so verschwenden?" beschwerte sich der Kyukonki. "Jetzt schmeckst du nicht mehr so gut."

Gouki warf sich vorwärts, eine enorme Faust zielte auf Yusukes Kopf. Yusuke wich nach rechts aus und hämmerte seine linke Faust in Goukis Seite direkt unter den Brustkorb. Oder... zumindest wäre der Treffer dort gelandet, wenn er mit einem normalen Menschen gekämpft hätte. Yusuke schrie auf, als ein weißer Blitz seine Sicht überlagerte und seine Hand mit einem hässlichen _Knack_ brach.

"Hmph." Gouki drehte sich um und ergriff Yusukes Unterarm. Er zog den Menschen am verletzten Arm von den Füßen, als ob er überhaupt nichts wiegen würde. "Du bist kein besonders schlauer Detektiv. Die Haut eines Kyukonki ist hart wie Stein. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen!"

So wie Yusuke in der Luft hing, mit dem linken Arm nutzlos über dem Kopf, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, den Schlag abzufangen, den Gouki ihm unter die Rippen versetzte. Yusuke konnte nur schreien. Goukis Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, er genoss das Geräusch. Er hielt sogar inne um das Blut aufzulecken, dass an der Außenseite der Hand des Geister-Detektivs verschmiert war.

"Du schmeckst ein bisschen älter als du aussiehst," gübelte Gouki. Yusuke stieß einen erzürnten Schrei aus und zielte mit einem harten Tritt auf die Nüsse des Typen. Alles was es bewirkte war, dass Yusuke sich die Zehen brach und Gouki einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bekam. Der Kyukonki benutzte seinen Griff um Yusukes Arm, um diesen zu Boden zu schmettern. Yusukes Stimmbänder verkrampften sich, aber in seinem Kopf schrie er.

_Oh mein… Gott…_ Yusuke konnte kaum den harten Boden unter seinem Brustkorb fühlen. Alles was er fühlen konnte, war ein teuflisch pochender, brennender Schmerz in seiner linken Seite. _Ich werde wirklich sterben… _Er schrie schwach auf, als sich ein Knie in sein Kreuz bohrte, ihn festnagelte und noch mehr Druck auf seine Verletzung ausübte. Eine große Hand ergriff sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf grob zurück. Etwas wurde gegen seine Schädelbasis gedrückt. Yusuke fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm seltsam verschob und atmetet zitternd ein. Was war das? Was könnte sich so bewegen?

"Was machst du… mit mir…?" krächzte er, als er ein neues, dieses Mal festeres, Ziehen fühlte.

"Hmph… Sieht aus, als wäre es schwerer die Seele von jemandem zu stehlen, der so alt ist," sagte Gouki verächtlich, während er die Gakidama in Yusukes Nacken bohrte. "Kinderseelen sind so viel einfacher zu nehmen."

"Was…?" Yusuke zitterte als er fühlte, dass was immer in ihm war anfing sich zu lösen. Es schien gleichzeitig an sein Herz, sein Hirn und seinen Magen gebunden zu sein. Was für mystische Fäden es auch dort hielten, er konnte fühlen, wie sie zerrissen.

"Sie schmecken auch besser. Weicher, süßer… Nichts von den Härten und Unreinheiten, die ältere Seelen kriegen," überlegte Gouki laut. "Die Leute sind sich nicht darüber im Klaren wie schwer es ist, menschliche Seelen zu essen. Normalerweise kann eine Seele nicht vom Körper getrennt werden, also musst du das Fleisch mitessen – all das ganze überflüssige Fleisch, nur um an das Zeug zu kommen, das du wirklich haben willst. Aber diese Gakidama ist klasse für jemanden wie mich. Zieht die Seelen direkt aus ihren Körpern, perfekt, konzentriert... köstlich."

"Du kranker Bastard… _Aughh!_" schrie Yusuke auf, als Gouki tatsächlich die Kugel heftig in seinen Nacken rammte und ihn bewusstlos schlug.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was so widerwärtig daran sein soll. Du isst doch auch Tiere, oder? Du isst alles, was niedriger als du in der Nahrungskette steht." Weiße dünne Rauchschwaden fingen an aus Yusuke herauszuschweben, die zerbrochenen Fäden, die seine Seele an seinen Körper banden. Jeden Augenblick würde nun diese schöne weiße Kugel erscheinen. "Nun, Detektiv, betrachte dich als Ende meiner Nahrungskette."

"Oh, yoo-hoo!" rief eine zuckersüße Stimme.

_Bums._

Gouki blinzelte dümmlich. Er löste den Griff um die Gakidama und sah sich um. Ein großer Holzblock hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und war auf den Boden geprallt. Er runzelte die Stirn als er den Baumstamm ansah, schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen und sah auf.

Etwas Verschwommenes in Blau und Rosa sauste an ihm vorbei.

"Uups, Entschuldigung! Das sah so sehr nach deinem Kopf aus dass ich dachte, es gehört dir!" rief ihm eine höhnische Stimme zu.

"Noch ein Balg aus der Geisterwelt…" Gouki wälzte sich auf die Füße und jagte dem Mädchen hinterher. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten gelaufen war dachte er, dass er sie einholen würde, aber dann schoss der Geist mit einer Explosion an Energie davon, die glitzernden Sternenstaub durch die Luft schweben ließ. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie hinter den Bäumen verschwunden. Gouki hielt an und gab auf. Er ging zu der Lichtung zurück nur um zu entdecken, dass der Geister-Detektiv ebenfalls verschwunden war.

"Verdammt," murmelte Gouki.

* * *

Yusuke schoss mit einem Keuchen hoch. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass er nicht mehr im Wald war und ein paar weitere Sekunden bis er die grüne Bettdecke, die um seine Hüfte fiel und das riesige Fenster an seiner rechten Seite identifiziert hatte.

"Was zum… Ich bin zu Hause!" Yup, das war definitiv sein Zimmer. Nach dem Licht, das durch das abgedunkelte Fenster fiel zu urteilen, war es entweder später Morgen oder früher Nachmittag. "Aber wie bin ich hierher zurückgekommen? Ich dachte, dass ich mit Sicherheit tot wäre…"

Eilige Schritte erklangen außerhalb seines Zimmers und dann schob sich Atsukos Kopf um die Ecke der Zimmertür.

"Yusuke, du bist wach! Geht es dir gut?"

"Yeah, mir geht's pr—_owww!_" Yusuke japste auf, als Atsuko ihm mit der zusammengerollten Zeitschrift, die sie in der Hand gehabt hatte, auf den Hinterkopf schlug. "Wofür war denn das?"

"Dafür dass du dich wie ein Trottel benommen hast und beinahe umgekommen wärst!" schnappte Atsuko, während sie weiter auf ihren Sohn einschlug. "Was hast du angestellt, dich mit einem Profiringer angelegt?! Man sollte meinen, du hättest deine Lektion inzwischen gelernt! Wie oft musst du dich noch verletzt werden, bis du endlich gescheit wirst?!"

Yusuke hielt seinen Unterarm in dem Versuch hoch, seinen Kopf vor noch mehr Schaden zu bewahren. Nun, Koenma mochte versucht haben, ihm ein Leben auf der Sonnenseite zu verschaffen, aber einige Dinge konnte man einfach nicht verändern.

"Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert!" gab Yusuke nach. "Ich weiß nicht, warum du überhaupt so sehr ausflippst. Ich lebe doch noch, oder?"

"Yup! Und das hast du mir zu verdanken!" rief eine heitere Stimme. Das Schlagen hörte endlich auf und Yusuke sah sich nach seiner Retterin um, die im Türrahmen stand.

Er stieß ein sehr unmännliches überraschtes Quietschen aus.

"Eep! _Botan?!_" staunte er. Sie kicherte und winkte ihm zu und Yusuke nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, sie anzusehen. Sie war es zweifellos, obwohl sie in normaler Kleidung fast nicht wiederzuerkennen war. Sie hatte ihren rosafarbenen Kimono durch eine gelbe Bluse, enge braune Hosen und ein Paar rote Zierhosenträger ersetzt. Yusuke... ähem... kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass man das obere Ende ihres Dekolletés sehen konnte, obwohl ihre Bluse komplett zugeknöpft war... Halt, einen Augenblick, jetzt hatte er an wichtigere Dinge zu denken. "Halt mal, Kommando zurück. Du hast mich gerettet?"

Botan lächelte und zuckte die Schultern wie um zu sagen, das war doch nichts.

"Also warum hast du mich dieser jungen Dame noch nicht vorgestellt?" fragte Atsuko, deren Gesicht in ein Willkommensgrinsen zeigte, als sie auf Botan zuging.

_Huh… Schätze, dass andere Leute sie jetzt auch sehen können,_ dachte Yusuke, der Atsukos Angebot für Tee und Botans fröhliches Akzeptieren desselben ausblendete. _Letztes Mal als ich sie gesehen habe, hatte sie keinen wirklichen Körper. Obwohl... das hat sich wirklich echt angefühlt… _In seinem Geist ließ er das letzte Mal, als er Botan gesehen hatte, an sich vorbeiziehen. Es bestand aus weichen Lippen und sonniger Energie und warum zur Hölle waren jetzt auf einmal Bläschen und Funkeln und dramatisch flatternde Kimonoärmel in seiner Erinnerung? Er quietschte und fuchtelte mit den Armen, fleckige rote Farbe zog sich über seinen Nasenrücken. _Oh Mann… Keiko wird mich umbringen…!_

* * *

Atsuko setzte einen neuen glänzenden Teekessel auf den Herd und drehte die Hitze an. Ein Tablett wurde mit einer Teekanne und einem Satz von drei Tassen beladen und Atsuko kramte im Schrank herum, aus dem sie zwei ungeöffnete Packungen Reiskräcker herauszog. Sie sah beide nachdenklich abwechselnd an. Hmm, war Botan eher der Typ, der etwas mit Zuckerüberzug mochte, oder wollte sie wohl eher die scharf gewürzten? Atsuko wusste so wenig über sie, dass sie es schwer beurteilen konnte.

Während Atsuko das hochwichtige Thema erörterte, welche Art Kräcker sie ihrem Gast servieren sollte, zog Yusuke die Jalousien an seinem Fenster hoch und stützte sich mit einem Arm an der Scheibe ab.

"Du hast Glück, dass deine Mom nicht den schlimmsten Schaden gesehen hat. Ich habe deine Hand und deine gebrochenen Rippen geheilt, bevor ich dich hierher zurückgebracht habe. Wenn man jedoch alles bedenkt, hätte es für dich noch weit schlimmer ausgehen können," erklärte Botan in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall. Yusuke schnaubte, während er den Kopf auf seinen Unterarm legte. Während sich der bittere Frust der Niederlage in seiner Magengrube festsetzte, spähte Yusuke hinaus auf die Kulisse des frühen Nachmittags. Der zehnte Stock überragte die meisten der umgebende Gebäude. Ein ziemlicher Unterschied zu dem Blick aus dem Erdgeschoss, den er vorher gehabt hatte

"Dieses Geister-Detektiv-Dings ist viel schwerer als ich gedacht hatte," murmelte Yusuke, der sich dazu entschloss, sich auf wichtigere Dinge als seinen verletzten Stolz zu konzentrieren. "Ich hab' sie ganz leicht gefunden, aber mein richtiges Problem kommt, wenn ich sie vor mir habe. Die Rei Gan hat mir bei Gouki nicht wirklich geholfen. Ich hätte genauso gut mit einer Wasserpistole bewaffnet gewesen sein können." Er warf Botan einen Seitenblick zu, als sie sich neben ihn stellte. "Koenma hat gesagt, dass dieser Typ eine ganze Latte Vorstrafen hat. Das bedeutet, dass er schon vorher gefangen wurde, richtig? Wie haben sie es das letzte Mal geschafft?"

Botan runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

"Koenma bittet dich darum, die Arbeit von zehn Männern zu tun. So viele haben sie das letzte Mal gebraucht, um ihn zu überwältigen." Botan drehte den Kopf, um Yusukes ungläubigen Starren zu begegnen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt funktionieren wird. Du musst dir etwas Schlaueres ausdenken, um ihn zu schlagen. Aber was schlimmer ist, wir wissen immer noch nichts über die anderen beiden Diebe."

"Sie nannten sich gegenseitig Hiei und Kurama," sagte Yusuke. "Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber so wie sie redeten und sich benahmen… schien Gouki nicht viel bei der Sache zu Sagen zu haben. Es scheint, als würden sie ihn nicht sonderlich respektieren." Yusuke presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und schluckte nervös. "Bedeutet das, dass Gouki der schwächste der Gruppe ist? Das ist verrückt… Wie erwartet Koenma, dass ich das schaffe?"

Botan schloss mit einem entmutigten Seufzen die Augen. "Ich wünschte wirklich ich wüsste es…"

Als sich bleiernes Schweigen über sie legte, wurden sich Yusuke und Botan eines Nachrichtenbeitrags im Fernseher im Wohnzimmer bewusst.

_"Und nun zur Fortsetzung des Berichts über die mysteriöse Krankheit, die einige der jüngsten Bewohner des Bezirks Sarayashiki befallen hat…"_

"Oh, nicht schon wieder," schmollte Atsuko, die den Bericht ansah während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu Kochen begann. "Das ist so unheimlich."

_"Vier Kinder sind während der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden im beliebten Kaidan Einkaufszentrum ins Koma gefallen. Die Ärzte haben bis jetzt noch keinen Grund dafür feststellen können, aber Ermittler sind ausgeschickt worden, um nach möglichen Gaslecks zu suchen." _Der Teekessel fing zu pfeifen an und Atsuko hüpfte hastig von ihrem Hocker herunter._ "Bis eine Ursache ermittelt werden kann, rät die Gesundheitsbehörde Familien dazu, in ihren Wohnungen zu bleiben. Wenn Sie oder einer Ihrer Lieben Symptome aufweisen sollte, rufen Sie bitte 1-1-9 an, um medizinische Hilfe zu erhalten…"_

"Seltsam," murmelte Yusuke. Etwas regte sich in seinem Hinterkopf. _Sieht aus, als wäre es schwerer die Seele von jemandem zu stehlen, der so alt ist… Kinderseelen sind so viel einfacher zu nehmen. _Ein Schweißtropfen rann an der Seite von Yusukes Gesicht herunter, als er sich an Goukis Worte erinnerte. _Sie schmecken auch besser. Weicher, süßer… Nichts von den Härten und Unreinheiten, die ältere Seelen kriegen…_ "Hey, Botan. Diese Kids, die zusammenbrechen... Passiert das, wenn jemand deine Seele klaut?"

Botan ergriff ihre Arme, wie als wenn sie sich selber drücken wollte und starrte auf die Straße unter ihnen hinab. Das erste Mal, seit Yusuke sie kennengelernt hatte, wirkte sie tatsächlich traurig.

"Ich befürchte ja. Und wenn die Seelen erst einmal verdaut sind, verschwinden sie für immer. Sie bleiben so, bis ihre Körper sterben, und dann... Es wird noch nicht einmal einen Geist geben, der in den Himmel kommen kann. Als Fährfrau der Toten kann ich mir kein tragischeres Schicksal vorstellen." Yusukes Augen weiteten sich, als er sich vorstellte, wie diese hellen kleinen Geister zerbrachen und sich in Nichts auflösten. Er stellte sich vor, wie diese Kinder schrien, während ihre Seelen aufhörten zu existieren… "Die Seele von jemandem zu zerstören ist eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen, die man nach den Gesetzen der Geisterwelt begehen kann. Es ist – Huh? Hey, was in aller Welt denkst du, das du da tust?"

Yusuke war vom Fenster weggegangen.

"Weißt du, meine Mom sagt, dass man vierundzwanzig Stunden braucht, um Essen zu verdauen," bemerkte Yusuke. Er nahm seine Jacke auf, schwang sie durch die Luft und schüttelte sie, um die Gebrauchsfalten vom Vortag zu entfernen. "Das bedeutet, dass ich noch Zeit habe."

"Zeit wozu?" fragte Botan, während Yusuke seine Arme in die Ärmel schob. Als er über seine Schulter blickte, spiegelte sich ein blau-weißes Licht schwach in seinen Pupillen.

"Zeit, um dem Bastard den Magen aufzureißen."

* * *

Das Kaidan Einkaufszentrum war ein bisschen weniger voll als gewöhnlich, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass die Leute, die sich dazu entschieden hatten, dort herum zu hängen und einzukaufen, weniger nervten. Zunächst einmal waren sie da. Einige hatten sich dazu entschieden, Atemschutzmasken zu tragen, um sich vor der mysteriösen Krankheit zu schützen, die im Umlauf war, aber die meisten wanderten nur ziellos herum, als ob sie keine Sorgen auf der Welt hätten. Und viele von ihnen hatten ihre kleinen Kinder dabei. Man sollte meinen, dass nicht erklärbare Komafälle Eltern in größere Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte.

Und sie starrten Yusuke weiterhin an, als wäre er eine Art Idiot oder Tourist. Dämlicher Youkai Kompass mit seinem dämlichen, nicht abschaltbaren Piepsen.

_Na gut,_ dachte er reumütig, als er den Kompass abstellte, _ich brauche ihn sowieso nicht wirklich._ Es war klar, dass Gouki hier irgendwo auf der Lauer lag, und er sollte in der Menge leicht zu entdecken sein. Yusuke würde einfach auf die altmodische Art nach ihm suchen.

Keine zehn Minuten später ließ ein kleiner Junge, der neben seinem Vater her ging, den Spielzeugdinosaurier fallen, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte.

"Huh?" Der Vater des Jungen sah nach unten, als die Hand, die er hielt, plötzlich schlaff wurde. "Shou? Shou, was ist los? Shou!"

Eine Menge besorgter Zuschauer sammelte sich fast augenblicklich, und Yusuke eilte hin, um nachzuforschen. Hinter der Brille des Jungen war das Flimmern des Lebens aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Während Yusuke zusah, stieg eine Kugel aus weißem Licht aus dem Körper des Kindes auf und flog in gerader Linie die Straße hinunter. Yusuke folgte der Seele mit den Augen, bis sie in einer glühenden grünen Kugel verschwand, die jemand hochhielt, der lässig von dem Schauplatz weg ging. Gouki sah sich noch nicht einmal nach dem seelenlosen Körper des Jungen um; für seine Zwecke war das nur eine nutzlose Schale.

Als Gouki sich vom Einkaufszentrum weg in Richtung Stadtzentrum bewegte, folgte ihm Yusuke. Er versteckte sich hinter Laternenpfählen und hinter den Ecken von Gassen, legte schnelle Sprints zu seinem nächsten Versteck ein, damit er nicht erkannt wurde. Der Kyukonki führte Yusuke zu einem großen, verlassenen Hof, der von Müllcontainern, unerwünschtem Müll und einem ausgenommenen Auto belegt war.

Endlich hörte Gouki auf, weiterzugehen.

"Du musst neu sein," bemerkte er. "Sie hatten noch nicht einmal genug Zeit, dir ein Paar Grundbegriffe des Anschleichens beizubringen." Er blickte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln über seine Schulter zurück. "Du kannst dich so sehr verstecken wie du willst, aber bis du deine Geisterenergie verbergen kannst, wirst du niemanden täuschen können."

Yusuke trat in sein Sichtfeld.

"Verdammt, du hast mich erwischt," sagte er sarkastisch. "Dann geht meine Karriere als professioneller Stalker wohl den Bach runter."

Gouki schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um.

"Du hättest mir nicht nachkommen sollen, Geister-Detektiv. Wir wissen beide, dass du nur aus einem Grund noch eine Seele hast, und zwar weil dieses Fährmädchen mich abgelenkt hat. Und den Fehler werde ich nicht zweimal machen." Gouki hielt die Gakidama hoch und der Speichel, der sich in den Winkeln seines Lächelns gebildet hatte, fing an in breiten, geifernden Strömen herab zu fließen. "Dieses Mal gehört deine Seele mir."

Yusuke gab ein leises, trotziges _tch_ von sich. Er ließ seinen Fuß nach hinten gleiten und hob die Fäuste, während er die Schultern vorbeugte. Gouki grinste über Yusukes Kampfhaltung und spielte mit, indem er ihn spiegelte. Vom ersten Augenblick an war klar, wer diesen Kampf kontrollieren würde. Yusuke war ein komplettes Nervenbündel und wartete angespannt auf einen Angriff. Gouki hingegen war vollkommen entspannt. Der Youkai führte eine schnelle Finte aus und täuschte plötzlich einen Schritt vorwärts an, nur wegen des Vergnügens, den Geister-Detektiv hastig zurückweichen zu sehen. Yusuke knurrte sich selber an, als Goukis Lachen in seinen Ohren klang.

_Reiß dich zusammen,_ schalt sich Yusuke selber, während er den Kopf hinter seine Fäuste duckte. _Lass nicht zu, dass er dich einschüchtert. Das hier ist wie jeder andere Kampf. Du musst es einfach nur durchziehen…_ Yusuke setzte seinen ersten Schlag, einen rechten Haken, dem Gouki durch einen Schritt nach Hinten leicht auswich. Die linke Gerade und der folgende rechte Halbkreistritt verfehlten ebenfalls ihr Ziel. Yusuke setzte den Angriff fort, aber innerlich fing er an, sich Sorgen zu machen. War Gouki besser geworden? Oder... war es Yusuke, der schlechter geworden war? Als der Kyukonki mit einem trägen Schlag auf den Kopf des Menschen zielte und Yusuke fast in die Hocke ging, nur um einen Treffer zu vermeiden, war die Antwort klar. Gouki war noch genauso wie am Vortag. _Yusuke_ hatte sich verändert. Er dachte dauernd an seine gequetschten und gebrochenen Zehen, das ekelerregende Knacken, das sein Handgelenk von sich gegeben hatte... Er hatte jetzt Angst anzugreifen, Angst, seine ganze Kraft und Schnelligkeit in einen Schlag zu legen, denn wenn er tatsächlich traf-

Krach! Yusuke schrie auf, als er rückwärts zu Boden fiel, seine linke Schulter brannte vor Schmerzen. Die Kraft hinter Goukis Schlag ließ Yusuke herumwirbeln und er fiel auf seine rechte Seite. Er rollte sich zu einer engen Kugel zusammen und hielt sich die Schulter. Er wusste, dass er aufstehen und kämpfen musste, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte sich viel lieber zusammenrollen und auf einen schnellen Tod hoffen.

_Steh auf, steh auf, steh auf!_ dachte er wütend. Äußerlich wimmerte er wie ein Baby. _Was ist los mit dir? Du wirst einmal zusammengeschlagen und jetzt kannst du dich nicht einmal selbst vom Boden aufheben?_ Hatte ihn eine Niederlage in ein derartiges Weichei verwandelt?

"Du wehrst dich heute ja gar nicht. Warum machst du dir die Mühe mich zu verfolgen, wenn du nicht wirklich ernsthaft kämpfen willst?" bemerkte Gouki. Er beugte sich vor und zog Yusuke an den Haaren hoch, so dass er direkt in die verwirrt blickenden Augen des Geister-Detektivs sehen konnte. Yusukes linker Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite, aber seine rechte Hand tastete nach oben, die Fingerspitzen grapschten nach Goukis Handgelenk, Arm, Hals, suchten nach einem Schwachpunkt, irgend einem Schwachpunkt.

Yusukes Fingerspitzen erreichten den Kiefer des Youkai und Gouki kicherte.

"Weißt du, damals als ich noch den Körper mitessen musste, habe ich immer mit den Fingern angefangen. Sie sind so schön knusprig," erläuterte Gouki. Er neigte den Kopf nach unten und nahm mehrere von Yusukes Fingern in den Mund. Gouki war kurz davor zuzubeißen, hielt dann aber inne. _Das ist komisch. Sie sind… warm…_ Seine Augen schnellten zum Gesicht des Detektivs hoch, wo er ein schwaches, aber dennoch rotzfreches Grinsen sah.

"Ist das… ernsthaft genug für dich?" krächzte Yusuke. Und dann schoss er die Rei Gan direkt in Goukis Mund.

Der Griff in seinem Haar löste sich und Yusuke fiel zurück auf seine Füße. Er wich schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und sah zu, wie die Rei Gan ihr Werk verrichtete. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nur das blau-weiße Licht sehen. Aber bald darauf schrie er ungläubig auf, als das Licht langsam abgeblockt wurde. _Komm schon…! Was braucht es, um den Kerl zu töten?!_

Goukis Zähne knirschten aufeinander, als sich sein Mund schloss und er schluckte laut, bevor er sich die Lippen leckte.

"Weiß nicht, was du dachtest, dass das bewirkt…" grinste Gouki auf den entsetzten Geister-Detektiv herunter. "…aber das war ein netter Snack."

Yusuke starrte Gouki verzweifelt an. _Das war's dann. Ich habe meine Rei Gan benutzt und er steht noch. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu besiegen,_ dachte Yusuke. Er stand da, noch nicht einmal in der Lage dazu, sich zum Weglaufen zu bringen, während Gouki mit der Gakidama in der Hand immer näher kam. _Keine Möglichkeit…_

In Sekunden hatte Gouki Yusuke an der Vorderseite seiner Jacke gepackt und von den Füßen gehoben. Er drückte die Gakidama gegen Yusukes Brust direkt über dessen Herz. Yusuke konnte wieder fühlen, wie die Fäden seiner Seele zerrissen wurden. Er schloss fest die Augen. Sterben mochte nicht so schlimm sein, weil er schon wusste, wie sich das anfühlte. Aber er war dabei, mehr als sein Leben zu verlieren. Bald würde er aufhören, überhaupt zu existieren… _Gakidama ist klasse für jemanden wie mich. Zieht die Seelen direkt aus ihren Körpern…_

Yusuke riss die Augen auf und spähte auf die Gakidama hinunter, auf seine eigenen weißen Seelenfäden, die aus seiner Brust und in das grüne Licht gezogen wurden. Sie wurden herausgezogen, als ob sein Fleisch gar nicht da wäre. _…Klasse für jemanden wie mich. Zieht die Seelen…_ Er griff mit beiden Händen nach oben und schloss sie um die Gakidama. _…direkt aus ihren Körpern._ Gouki hatte ein solch dreistes Manöver nicht erwartet, hatte die Kugel nicht fest im Griff behalten. Yusuke schaffte es, sie ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen.

"Was machst du -" Die Augen des Kyukonki wurden weit aufgerissen, als die Gakidama gegen seine eigene Brust, direkt auf seinen Brustkorb gedrückt wurde. Er starrte mit offenem Mund auf Yusuke hinunter.

"Yeah, das hier ist so was wie 'n letzter verzweifelter Versuch," gestand Yusuke, während er die Fäden seiner eigenen Seele, die sich bereits in der Kugel befanden, beeinflusste. Sie wanden sich dicht um die Gakidama und übernahmen die Kontrolle darüber. "Aber wenn ich so oder so sterbe, kann's nicht schaden, es zu versuchen."

Gouki starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Junge so dumm war. Das Artefakt konnte nicht bei _ihm_ funktionieren… Aber da fühlte Gouki, wie sich etwas in ihm verschob.

"H-Hey…" Ein weiterer scharfer Zug und Gouki geriet in Panik. "Gib sie zurück!" rief der Kyukonki und langte mit einer Hand nach unten um die Gakidama zu ergreifen. Er kämpfte darum, sie von dem Jungen zurück zu nehmen, aber zerrissene gelbe Lichtbänder wurden bereits aus seinem Körper in die Kugel gezogen. "Gib sie – _nein – ah, AUHHHH!_"

Der Griff an Yusukes Jacke löste sich und Yusuke machte einen Schritt zurück, ließ sich dann auf seinen Hintern fallen, während er den regungslosen Körper des Kyukonki anstarrte. Dann fiel die leere Hülle rückwärts um. Das Geräusch, das der Körper beim Auftreffen auf den Boden verursachte, war nicht das Klatschen von Fleisch, sondern das schwere, klappernde Knirschen von Stein auf Straßenpflaster.

Yusuke saß keuchend mit aufgerissenen Augen da. Starr vor Angst vor dem, was gerade passiert war sah er auf das Artefakt herunter, das er in seiner zuckenden und zitternden Hand hielt.

"H-huh. Schätze es hat schließlich doch geklappt," sagte er atemlos. Er konnte sehen, wie weiße Lichtkreise im Grün triebe, die auftauchten und herum tanzten wie Fische in einem Fischglas. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen ob eines einzelnen, hässlichen gelb-braunen Flecks, der mitten zwischen dem reinen Weiß herum schwamm. "So also sieht eine unreine Seele aus, huh?" Der gelbe Fleck bewegte sich aus Yusuke Blickfeld wie ein verängstigter Goldfisch, der vor aufmerksamen Augen davon schwimmt. "Nicht so spaßig, da drin gefangen zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Einen Augenblick lang sah Yusuke einfach zu, das grüne Glühen der Kugel leuchtete in seinen Augen. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck entschlossener und er konzentrierte sich. Das grüne Glimmen in seinen Augen wurde weiß, spiegelte die Seele wieder, die sich aus der Kugel erhob. Yusuke fühlte die Spur eines leichten Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht, als jede der fünf leuchtend weißen Kugeln frei kamen und um ihn herum kreisten, wobei sie blasse Spiralen aus Energie in der Luft hinterließen. Yusuke konnte die Freude, die von ihnen ausging, förmlich spüren. Mit breiter werdendem Lächeln hob er die freie Hand und einer der Geister kam, um über seiner offenen Handfläche zu schweben. Es gab ein seltsames, summendes Echo von der Kugel, während sie auf und ab schwebte. Yusuke dachte, dass sich so das Lachen einer Seele anhören musste.

_Okay, also… vielleicht ist es das irgendwie wert, zusammengeschlagen zu werden,_ gab er gegenüber sich selber zu.

"Na geht schon," grinste Yusuke, während er eine werfende Geste wie bei einem trägen Baseball Pitch machte. Die fünf Seelen schossen in Richtung ihrer Körper davon. Yusuke setzte die Freie Hand auf den Boden hinter sich auf, lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich ein wenig mit der Gakidama in der anderen Hand. Eins erledigt, bleiben noch zwei.

Er fragte sich jedoch, was er mit Goukis Leiche machen sollte.


	4. Youko Kurama, Beherrscher der Pflanzen

**Yu Yu Hakusho Saisei Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

Das Saisei-Projekt ist eine Idee von Mayushii. Die offizielle Seite ist www. yyh-saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Youko Kurama, Beherrscher der Pflanzen**

Yusuke war erst seit ein paar Tagen Geister-Detektiv, aber er fing bereits an, den Job zu hassen.

Konnte man es ihm aber verübeln? Seit er seine neue Position als Verteidiger der Menschenwelt angetreten hatte, hatte Yusuke die zwei schlimmsten Trachten Prügel seines Lebens erhalten. Er war geschlagen, getreten und wie eine Stoffpuppe herumgeschleudert und verdammt nochmal fast gefressen worden. Jetzt, wo er mit Hilfe eines knorrigen Spazierstocks den Bürgersteig entlang hinkte, sah er wie der auferstandene Tote aus, der er tatsächlich war.

Und Yusuke fing an sich zu fragen, ob er nicht besser tot geblieben wäre. Wenigstens stände er dann nicht in Koenmas Schuld und müsste diese Detektivarbeit als Bezahlung für seine Wiedererweckung erledigen. _Detektivarbeit. Klar. Das ist eher wie Sklavenarbeit,_ dachte er finster. Yusuke schob stirnrunzelnd eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog den ersten Schatz der Geitsterwelt hervor, die er wiederbeschaffen musste. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich all das durchgemacht habe, nur um dieses Ding zurückzukriegen…_

Das Artefakt, das er in der Hand hielt, war so groß wie ein Softball, obwohl Yusuke es nie mit einem hätte verwechseln können. Tatsächlich war es kaum mit etwas zu vergleichen, das von Menschenhand hergestellt worden war. Die Gakidama war grün und leuchtete wie radioaktiver Abfall, und sie wäre wahrscheinlich ein formloser Klumpen gewesen, wenn sie nicht von einem schwarzen Gitterwerk aus Metall umgeben wäre, die sie in Form einer Kugel hielt. Yusuke war beinahe bei dem Versuch gestorben, diese Seelen stehlende Kugel wiederzubeschaffen, und Gouki sollte angeblich der schwächste der drei Youkai-Diebe sein. Irgendwo in Tokio gab es zwei weitere Schätze, die er aufspüren musste. Es gab nur keine Möglichkeit für ihn, die Mission zu erfüllen.

Eine Gruppe Teenager die vor einem Geschäft standen starrte Yusuke an, als er sich ihnen näherte, und sein Ärger kochte plötzlich über.

"Hört auf mich anzustarren, verdammt! Habt ihr Kids nicht Ausgangsverbot oder so was?" rief Yusuke zornig. Die überraschten Teenager wirbelten herum und starrten auf die Kleidung im Schaufenster des Geschäfts. Yusuke sah sie noch ein paar Sekunden lang finster an, bevor sein Zorn sich legte, und ihn noch schwächer als zuvor zurück ließ.

_Wem mache ich was vor? Ich könnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal verprügeln. _Yusuke steckte die Gakidama zurück in seine Hosentasche und entschloss sich nach Hause zu gehen. Es gab keinen Grund, dass er sich heute noch weiter anstrengen sollte. Er könnte morgen damit anfangen, nach Kurama und Hiei zu suchen…

Ein lautes piepsendes Geräusch bohrte sich durch den müden Nebel von Yusukes Bewusstsein. Er warf einen Blick hinunter auf sein Handgelenk und prüfte die rot glühende Anzeige des Youkai Kompasses. Da war ein Youkai, keine zweihundert Meter entfernt. Yusuke starrte vor Entsetzen, während die Anzeige sich ständig verringerte.

Er kam näher.

Suchte der Youkai nach ihm? Vielleicht würde er nicht mitten auf einer belebten Straße angreifen, aber Yusuke war nicht in der Form, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Er konnte kaum geradeaus gehen, geschweige denn rennen, und er bezweifelte, dass es ihm in seinem Zustand gelingen würde, ein Versteck zu finden.

Als der Youkai-Kompass noch zwei Meter anzeigte, schien sich die Menge zu teilen. Yusuke verengte die Augen, um die Person, die vor ihm stand anzusehen.

_Da… Das ist Kurama._

Ein Zittern lief Yusukes Rückgrat hinunter, als er in die Augen des Youkai sah. Sie blickten scharf und waren von einem intensiven Grün, und Yusuke konnte sehen, dass etwas Altes und Weltfernes dahinter lauerte. Diese Augen sahen sogar noch seltsamer aus, da sie in einem androgynen menschlichen Gesicht saßen. Jetzt wo Yusuke darüber nachdachte, war das gesamte Bild vorwiegend geschlechtsneutral. Kuramas Schuluniform passte sich seinem Körper seltsam an und gab keine Hinweise auf männliche Linien oder weibliche Kurven, und sein langes, fließendes weinrotes Haar sah eher feminin aus. Wenn Yusuke nicht gewusst hätte, dass Kurama ein Kerl war, wäre seine erste Vermutung _Mädchen, das dringend einen Wonderbra braucht_ gewesen. (Geschmacklos? Ha! Yusuke kannte die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht.)

Yusuke spannte sich und wartete auf einen Angriff. Eine dünne Braue über einem von Kuramas Augen hob sich.

"Guten Abend, Herr Detektiv. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich mit Gouki angefreundet," bemerkte Kurama. Yusuke hielt einen wütenden Blick zurück, während die Augen des Youkai über sein mit Prellungen übersätes Gesicht, seine zerrissenen Kleider und seinen Spazierstock glitten. "Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

"Mir geht's prima," antwortete Yusuke knapp. Kurama betrachtete ihn noch einen Augeblick lang bevor er kurz nickte, als ob er mit dem zufrieden war was er sah.

"Sie haben ihn besiegt. Hätten Sie das nicht getan, wären Sie tot." Kurama neigte fragend den Kopf. "Stimmt das etwa nicht?"

"Yeah, ich hab' ihn geschlagen." Yusuke fühlte, wie das kalte, erschütternde Gefühl des Schreckens aus seinem Körper sickerte und stattdessen durch Verwirrung und Neugierde ersetzt wurde. Kurama sah ihn weiterhin mit einer Art milden Interesses an, als ob er erwartete, dass Yusuke die Unterhaltung mit ihm fortsetzte. Führten Youkai immer Small Talk mit den Leuten, die sie zu töten beabsichtigten? Yusuke zog die Stirn in Falten und sagte, "Schau mal, wenn du mich umbringen willst, solltest du das wahrscheinlich jetzt tun, anstatt mich zu fragen wie mein Tag gelaufen ist."

Kurama sah leicht belustigt aus. "Ah, aber ich werde Sie nicht töten."

"Was willst du dann? Du bist mir doch nicht zufällig begegnet," machte Yusuke ihn aufmerksam.

"Schon wieder richtig. Ich habe Sie aufgesucht." Kurama neigte lässig den Kopf. Ein paar Haarsträhnen rutschten hinter seinem Ohr hervor und Yusuke konnte nicht verhindern, dass er der Bewegung folgte. Verdammt, er war paranoid. Es war nur Haar. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Kurama eine Waffe gezogen... "Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

Yusuke riss seinen Kopf hoch und schaute dem Youkai wieder in die Augen.

"Und was für ein Gefallen wäre das?" fragte er.

"Nur Zeit. Drei Tage, um genau zu sein. Danach werde ich den Ankokukyo zurückgeben."

* * *

Yusuke schloss die Augen während Botan ihre Hand über sein Gesicht hielt und ihn in etwas badete, das wie konzentriertes Sonnenlicht aussah und sich auch so anfühlte. Heilende Energie ergoss sich in Kratzer und Prellungen, erfüllte die Wunden bevor sie verblasste und ließ seine Haut mit ihrer normalen, gesunden Farbe zurück. Als Botan ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht nahm und stattdessen an seinem nackten Oberkörper zu arbeiten begann, öffnete Yusuke wieder die Augen.

"Ich sage nur, dass er nicht so schlimm zu sein scheint," sagte Yusuke zum fünften Mal.

"Natürlich tut er das nicht! Wahrscheinlich hat er dich mit irgendeinem Youkai-Zauber belegt," sage Botan in einem wegwerfenden Tonfall. Das Licht um ihre Hand herum pulsierte heller, als sie sie über eine große Prellung an der Schulter ihres Patienten hielt. Yusuke ächzte, als die Energie sich von warm zu brennend veränderte und sie bremste sich schnell. "Was den Gefallen angeht, um den er dich gebeten hat, muss das ein Trick sein. Ich meine nur, denk mal darüber nach. Du weißt, dass wir in drei Tagen Vollmond haben, oder nicht?"

"Ja. Was soll's?" fragte Yusuke, dessen Stirn sich in Falten legte.

Botan stand auf und warf ihren hellblauen Pferdeschwanz genervt zurück.

"Yusuke, du kannst manchmal wirklich ziemlich begriffsstutzig sein," sagte sie anklagend. "In der Nacht des Vollmonds sind die Kräfte des Ankokukyos am größten. Wenn das passiert, reflektiert der Spiegel das größte Verlangen von jedem wider, der hinein schaut. Er wird dieses Verlangen erfüllen, solange der Nutzer etwas im Gegenzug anbietet. Ich weiß nicht, was der Preis ist, aber offensichtlich will Kurama die nächsten drei Tage damit verbringen, es herauszufinden."

"Warum ist er dann zu mir gekommen?" fragte Yusuke zweifelnd. "Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich ihn aufhalten können. Er hätte mich jederzeit töten können, also warum hat er es nicht getan?"

Botan stützte die Hände auf die Hüften. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber es könnte sein, dass er gedacht hat, dass du lebend für ihn wertvoller wärst-"

"Hör einfach zu. Als ich mit Kurama geredet habe, habe ich diese seltsame Schwingung aufgefangen. Es fühlte sich an…" Yusuke starrte an die Decke und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau er gefühlt hatte, als Kurama das erste Mal vor ihm erschienen war. Er war sicher, dass der Youkai gefährlich war, aber Kurama hatte nicht versucht ihn einzuschüchtern. Wenn überhaupt war er … mitfühlend gewesen. Sogar freundlich. "Er hat diese Aura um sich, weißt du?"

"Nein, weiß ich nicht," sagte Botan knapp.

"Ich hab' nur – ich hab' mich gefühlt als ob er -" Yusuke suchte nach Worten, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Endlich seufzte er und sagte, "Schau, ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber ich will ihm die drei Tage geben."

"Du benimmst dich dämlich!" schnaubte Botan. "Sein Partner hat dich beinahe umgebracht und nun gibst du _ihm_ die Möglichkeit -"

"Sie sind keine Partner mehr. Als ich sie gestern im Wald gefunden habe, hatten sie gerade eine Art Streit. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Kurama hat zu den anderen gesagt, dass er gehen würde." Yusuke versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie Kurama ihn angesehen hatte. Da war nichts Böses in seinen Augen gewesen… "Er sieht traurig aus, Botan. Vielleicht hat er Bedenken."

Botan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah tief beunruhigt aus. Ihr wurde eine Antwort erspart, als Yusukes Mutter plötzlich in den Raum platzte.

"Yusuke! Ich habe uns Abendessen gemacht!" verkündete Atsuko. Sie lächelte Botan freundlich an, ohne den gereizten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes zu bemerken. "Isst du mit uns mit, Botan? Wir haben reichlich zu Essen!"

"Oh ja, das klingt großartig!" lachte Botan, die mühelos in ihre fröhliche menschliche Persönlichkeit zurück fiel.

Yusuke setzte sich schnell auf und drehte sich herum, um seine Mutter wütend anzustarren.

"Kannst du nicht klopfen, Mom? Wir führen hier eine ernsthafte Diskussion!" beschwerte er sich.

"Hey! Was für eine Art Unterhaltung kannst du nicht vor deiner eigenen Mutter führen?" knurrte Atsuko, die ihren Sohn am Oberarm ergriff und vom Bett zog. "Was machst du hier überhaupt, dass du halbnackt im Bett liegst, während ein Mädchen im Raum ist? Hast du überhaupt kein Schamgefühl?"

"Was?" Yusuke blinzelte, sah auf seine nackte Brust hinab und erkannte plötzlich, wie die ganze Situation aussehen musste. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte erleichtert. _Wenigstens hat sie nicht gesehen, wie Botan ihre Heilkräfte benutzt hat. Das wäre noch schwerer zu erklären gewesen…_

* * *

Ein paar Tage später schlenderte Yusuke über den Schulhof der Sarayashiki High. Schmollend trat er einen Stein aus dem Weg und ignorierte die Art wie seine Klassenkameraden auseinander stoben, als sie ihn kommen sahen. Sein Ruf als der gefährlichste Übeltäter der Schule wurde von jedem respektiert, aber er hatte auch seine Schattenseiten. Keiko und Kuwabara waren die einzigen, die sich trauten mit ihm zu reden. Allerdings folgte ihm heute eine kleine Dumpfbacke mit großen Augen…

Der Junge räusperte sich scheu. "Urameshi?"

"Du hast besser einen guten Grund, oder dein Gesicht schließt Bekanntschaft mit dem Hofpflaster," sagte Yusuke lässig, während er sich umdrehte. Der Kleine gab ein verschrecktes Quietschen von sich.

"D-da ist jemand am Eingangstor, der dich sehen will!"

"Was…?" Yusuke blinzelte verwirrt.

Ein paar Minuten später, als Yusuke das Eingangstor erreichte, sah er seinen Besucher unter einer kahlen Eiche stehen. Kurama hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen seiner Schuluniform vergraben und die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Äste des Baumes fielen, leuchteten in seinem dunklen Haar und auf seiner cremefarbenen Haut. Mehrere Mädchen im Schulhof flüsterten hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander und sahen mit offensichtlichem Interesse zu Kurama hinüber.

"Kurama!" rief Yusuke überrascht aus.

"Guten Nachmittag," begrüßte ihn Kurama und senkte den Kopf in einer formlosen Verbeugung. Er grinste verschmitzt, als Yusuke auf ihn zuging; die enttäuschten und empörten Blicke der Schulmädchen waren ihm nicht entgangen. "Ich vermute, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, die Schule früher zu verlassen? Ich würde gerne einen Moment mit Ihnen reden."

Yusuke grinste. Er holte ihn früher aus der Schule? Das war definitiv ein Punkt für den Typen.

* * *

Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Yusuke überrascht war, als Kurama ihn zum Kamiya Kouen brachte. Es handelte sich um einen botanischen Park, der einem nahegelegenen College gehörte und Yusuke war nie jenseits des Eingangstors gewesen, da ihn der Eintritt davon abgehalten hatte. Kurama zahlte jedoch gerne den Eintritt für sie beide. Yusuke fühlte sich peinlich berührt, als der Youkai dem Mann an der Kasse sein Geld gab.

"Um, du musst nicht für mich bezahlen," murmelte er während er zusah, wie der Mann am Schalter Kurama zwei Eintrittskarten gab.

"Das ist nur fair, da ich derjenige war, der Sie gebeten hat mitzukommen," versicherte ihm Kurama. Er reichte Yusuke eine der Eintrittskarten und steckte die andere in seine eigene Tasche. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist den Eintritt wert."

Sie gingen durch die großen Tore und Yusuke fühlte, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Er war nicht gerade ein Naturnarr, aber…

_Wow. So sieht also ein richtiger Park aus?_ Es war schwer zu glauben, dass der öffentliche Park von Sarayashiki sich mit so etwas vergleichen können sollte. An diesem Ort gab es so viele Bäume und Büsche und Blumenbeete, dass Yusuke sich sicher war, dass es sich eher wie ein Garten anfühlen würde, wenn erst einmal Frühling war. Es gab einen grünen Teich, der von einer Brücke überspannt wurde, Bänke um sich darauf auszuruhen und ein Fußweg aus Beton, von dem mehrere Pfade ins Gras führten. Bäume streckten ihre kahlen Äste über den Fußweg, aber Yusuke konnte noch nicht einmal versuchen sie zu identifizieren, vor allem da sie im Moment keine Blätter hatten.

Als sie anfingen den Fußweg entlang zu gehen, war Yusuke Kurama einen Blick zu. Der Youkai hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte fast bedauernd, als er zu den kahlen Bäumen empor sah.

"Es ist schade, dass wir nicht im Frühling hierher kommen konnten. Diese Bäume sehen in voller Blüte großartig aus," sagte Kurama. Yusuke blinzelte und richtete die Augen auf die Bäume, die über den Pfad hingen. Er sah zu Kurama zurück und beobachtete, wie sich der Youkai in Gedanken verlor. "Diese Welt hat so viele schöne, wunderbare Pflanzen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie alle sehen können…" Kuramas Augen huschten zu seinem verwirrten Begleiter zurück. Er senkte den Kopf und schüttelte mit einem reuevollen Lächeln den Kopf. "Entschuldigung. Ich denke nur ein wenig über mich selbst nach."

Yusuke stoppte und starrte den Youkai an. Kurama hielt inne und sah Yusuke über die Schulter an.

"Ich hoffe ich langweile Sie nicht…?" fragte Kurama unsicher.

"Uh, nein," sagte Yusuke hastig. Nicht langweilig, eher verwirrt. Du benimmst dich überhaupt nicht wie ein Youkai… "Kann ich dich was fragen? Wie bist du in das alles verwickelt worden?"

"Das würden Sie nicht hören wollen," seufzte der Youkai.

"Sicher würde ich das," beharrte Yusuke. Kurama sah ob dieser Äußerung ein wenig erfreut aus.

"Dann sollten Sie sich setzen." Er deutete auf den Spielplatz. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden auf den flachen Metallsitzen der Schaukel. Es war ein bisschen unbequem, da die Schaukel auf Kleinkinder statt auf Teenager ausgelegt war, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Kurama beugte sich vor, so dass sein Haar über seine Schultern floss.

"Um ehrlich zu sein kannte ich Hiei schon lange, bevor die drei Schätze ins Bild kamen," fing Kurama an. "Ich traf ihn vor ungefähr einem Jahr, als wir in Händel mit einem Youkai namens Yatsude verwickelt wurden – Spitzname der Schlächter. Dieser Youkai war selbst nach unseren Maßstäben ein Monster. Den meisten von uns ist es zuwider, Menschen zu essen -"

"Was?" stieß Yusuke aus. Kurama zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ist das wirklich so überraschend? Die Geisterwelt hat Gesetze dagegen, dass Youkai Menschen essen, aber die meisten von uns würden es selbst dann nicht tun, wenn es uns erlaubt wäre. Essen, das Wiederworte geben kann, hat für die meisten von uns keinen Reiz." Yusuke starrte vor Schock ob dieser Neuigkeit _(warum hat Botan das nicht erwähnt?)_, und Kurama schüttelte mit einem ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. "Wie dem auch sei. Yatsude war nicht wie 'die meisten von uns'. Er entführte sowohl Menschen als auch Youkai, zerriss sie und fraß sie auf, während sie noch lebten. Auf diese Weise absorbierte er ihre Geisterenergie und wurde stärker."

"Klingt nach einem netten Kerl," sagte Yusuke. _Klingt nach Gouki._ Kurama nickte.

"Ich habe von Yatsude erfahren, nachdem einige meiner Klassenkameraden vermisst wurden. Wissen Sie, er mochte weibliche Teenager besonders gerne," erklärte Kurama. "Als ich herausfand, dass Yatsude in der Stadt war, wusste ich, dass ich etwas unternehmen musste. Ich konnte schließlich nicht zulassen, dass ein Menschen fressender Youkai meine Heimat als sein Jagdgebiet nutzte. Aber die Dinge liefen nicht nach Plan…"

* * *

_Ein riesiger klauenbewehrter Fuß stampfte auf den Boden auf und zerquetschte eine weiße Rose unter seinem Gewicht._

_"Ist das alles, was du tun kannst? Ich hatte mehr erwartet, Füchschen. Na ja, ich schätze, es ist Zeit, das hier zu beenden…"_

_Kurama versuchte sich selbst von dort wo er auf dem von Schmutz und Blut bedeckten Boden lag hochzustemmen. Er stöhnte, während ein dünner Blutfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel tröpfelte, und ächzte nass, als eine große Hand ihn an den Haaren hochzog. Angst überflutete ihn, als er in einen grinsenden Mund voller gefährlich aussehender Fangzähne starrte. _

_"Ich mochte schon immer, dass mein Essen zu mir kommt," grinste Yatsude anzüglich._

_Da er seinen eigenen Tod nicht sehen wollte, schloss Kurama die Augen. Dann gab es einen Knall von verdrängter Luft und etwas Warmes und Nasses platschte auf sein Gesicht. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah, wie die obere Hälfte von Yatudes Kopf nach unten fiel. Hinter dem geköpften Monster war ein kleiner Youkai mit abstehenden Haaren, der ein blutverschmiertes Katana in der Hand hielt. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und einen an einem Ende mit Blut getränkten weißen Schal. Nach dem Schweiß, der sein Gesicht herunter lief und nach der Art wie er schwer atmete zu urteilen, war das Blut auf dem Schal wahrscheinlich sein eigenes._

_"H-ha… Sieht aus, als wäre der Schlächter geschlachtet." Der kleine Youkai schwankte und schaffte es gerade so eben, auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Er blinzelte in dem Versuch, seinen schwächer werdenden Blick zu fokussieren und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er das blutbefleckte Gesicht des Beinahe-Opfers von Yatsude sah. "Und wer zur Hölle bist du eigentlich?"_

* * *

"Selbst wenn es nicht seine Absicht war, hat Hiei mich gerettet. Er hat nicht nur verhindert, dass ich gefressen wurde, er hat Yatsudes Morden beendet. Ich stand in seiner Schuld." Kurama lächelte trostlos. "Also habe ich ihn mit nach Hause genommen, seine Wunden behandelt und ihn bleiben lassen, bis er seine Stärke zurückerlangt hatte. So wurden Hiei und ich Partner. Ich habe Gouki nicht getroffen, bis Hiei ihn vor ein paar Monaten gefunden hat und… nun..." Kurama rümpfte die Nase. "Wir mochten die Vereinbarung nicht, aber wir brauchten seine Hilfe. Gouki war der einzige Youkai den wir finden konnten, der tatsächlich im Innern der Tore des Urteils gewesen war – eingesperrt wegen früherer Verbrechen. Im Nachhinein verursachte er mehr Ärger, als er Wert war... Und mit dem Einfluss, den die Gakidama auf ihn ausübte, war er sogar noch schlimmer."

"Was für ein Einfluss?" unterbrach ihn Yusuke.

"Sein Wille. Den Druck, den die Schätze auf Verstand und Geist ausüben," antwortete Kurama. Er sah etwas verwirrt aus, als ob er erwartet hatte, das Yusuke darüber Bescheid wusste. "Es ist bekannt, dass die Psyche komplett zerbrochen wird, wenn man mehr als einen der Schätze auf einmal in der Hand hält. Sicherlich haben Ihre Kontakte in der Geisterwelt Sie davor gewarnt?"

Yusuke öffnete den Mund, unsicher darüber, was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht würde er Kurama sagen, dass Botan nie etwas davon erwähnt hatte, dass die Schätze einen nachteiligen Einfluss auf den Anwender hatten, oder vielleicht würde er fragen warum sie die Schätze überhaupt benutzen wollten, wenn sie so gefährlich waren.

"Kyoko! Zeit nach Hause zu gehen!"

Kurama drehte sich um und sah wie ein kleines Mädchen mit Pferdeschwanz über das Gras vor ihnen lief. Da er erkannte, dass die Unterhaltung nirgendwo hin zu führen schien, folgte Yusuke dem Blick des Youkai und beobachtete wie das Mädchen auf seinen Vater zulief und ihn schmollend ansah.

"Papi, ich kann keine Blumen für Mami finden!"

"Kyo, es ist Januar. Blumen wachsen zu dieser Zeit normalerweise nicht." Der Mann ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, damit er seiner Tochter ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Wir können ihr im Blumenladen einen schönen Strauß kaufen."

"Aber ich will sie selber pflücken," schnüffelte das Mädchen, das so aussah, als sei es den Tränen nahe. "Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen länger suchen?"

Der Mann wurde beim Anblick seiner unglücklichen Tochter weich und schaute auf die Uhr.

"Zehn Minuten, Kyoko. Dann müssen wir los, oder wir kommen zu spät zur Party."

Yusuke und Kurama beobachteten still wie Kyoko in Richtung des bewaldeten Teils des Parks davon stakste. Der Vater des Mädchens schaute wieder zur Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf, da er genau wusste, dass sie die Art Blumen, die sie wollte, nicht finden würde.

Kurama summte gedankenverloren, kam mit einer gleitenden Bewegung auf die Füße und entfernte sich vom Schaukelgerüst. Yusuke beobachtete wachsam wie der Youkai sich ins Gras kauerte und eine Hand auf die Erde drückte. Eine Aura erblühte plötzlich um Kuramas Hand herum – blühte tatsächlich. Yusuke war geschockt, wie sehr sich Kuramas Energie von seiner oder der Geisterenergie Botans unterschied. Sie erschien wie ein dunkel-rosafarbenes Licht, aber es entkamen ständig kleine Partikel, die wie winzige Blütenblätter im Wind tanzten, bevor sie zurück hineingezogen wurden, ehe sie verloren gehen konnten. Yusuke war so von der blühenden Energie fasziniert, dass er einen Augenblick lang nicht bemerkte, wie das Licht sich von Kuramas Hand ausbreitete und in Richtung der Bäume schoss.

Ein Schrei erklang irgendwo im Wald. Yusuke sprang von seiner Schaukel herunter und war kurz davor, Kuramas kniende Gestalt anzuspringen, als glückliches Lachen dem Aufschrei folgte. Verwirrt sah Yusuke in Richtung des Waldstücks und sah mit Erstaunen, wie Kyoko mit festen Schritten zwischen den Bäumen hervor trat. In ihren winzigen Armen lag ein Bündel wilder Lilien, deren taubenetze Blütenblätter im Sonnenlicht glitzerten.

KyokosVater war genauso von der Entdeckung des Mädchens überrascht wie Yusuke, aber er verbarg es viel besser.

"Diese Blumen sind sehr hübsch, Kyoko. Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

"Sie waren da drüben, in der Nähe von dem Baum. Da war eine ganze Menge!"

"Seltsam, ich dachte nicht, dass Lilien zu dieser Jahreszeit wachsen," sagte der Vater zu sich selbst. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter. "Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Mutter sie lieben wird."

"Das hoffe ich!" kicherte Kyoko.

Als Vater und Kind den Pfad entlang gingen, richtete Yusuke verwirrt seinen Blick auf Kurama. Der Youkai hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und stand nun mit den Armen vor der dünnen Brust verschränkt da. Kurama schob ein paar Haare hinter sein Ohr und sah mit einem matten Lächeln zu Boden.

"Ich hätte ihr nicht weh getan, Herr Detektiv. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie vielleicht gerne meine Kräfte sehen würden. Ich nutze meine Energie dazu, Pflanzen zu beeinflussen." Kurama warf Yusuke einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Ich weiß, das klingt nicht besonders nützlich, aber Sie wären überrascht, wie vielseitig ein solches Talent ist. So viele giftige, gefährliche Pflanzen existieren in den drei Welten... dennoch können sie auch dazu verwendet werden zu heilen, und Freude zu bereiten. Ich bezweifele, dass ich so lange überlebt hätte, wenn ich nicht diese Art von Macht besäße."

Kurama blickte zum Himmel und verengte die Augen.

"Bald wird es Nacht sein. Die Zeit wird knapp," murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah leicht beunruhigt aus. "Es... Es gibt noch eine Sache, die ich Ihnen zeigen möchte, bevor ich den Ankokukyo zurückgebe. Ist das für Sie in Ordnung?"

Yusuke zögerte einen Augenblick lang und nickte dann stumm. Selbst wenn nichts anderes dabei herauskam, würde er einen Einblick in den Youkai gewinnen…


	5. Nur ein Wunsch

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

Das Saisei-Projekt ist eine Idee von Mayushii. Die offizielle Seite ist www. yyh-saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Nur ein Wunsch...**

Während Kurama ihn über den Parkplatz des Nakayama General führte fragte sich Yusuke, ob der Youkai Spaß daran hatte, Leute zu verwirren.

Der Geister-Detektiv starrte am Krankenhaus hoch; es war ein modern aussehendes Gebäude, dessen Doppeltüren von blattlosen Bäumen flankiert wurden. Als sie eingetreten waren blickte er sich um als ob er erwartete, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Die Lobby war ein großer, heller Raum mit einer Rezeption, vielen Fenstern und Bäumen in Kübeln, zwischen denen Bänke standen. Yusuke nahm an, dass es an einen Park erinnern sollte, damit die Patienten vergaßen, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befanden, aber die grünen, gesunden Bäume wirkten einfach unnatürlich, da außerhalb alles tot war. Außer dieser Tatsache war nichts an diesem Ort außergewöhnlich.

Eine Empfangsdame an der Rezeption blickte auf, als Yusuke und Kurama näher kamen.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie.

"Guten Nachmittag," sagte Kurama mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. "Wir sind hier, um Shiori Minamino zu besuchen, bitte."

"Okay." Die Empfangsdame drehte sich zu ihrem Computer um und ihre Finger drückten auf die Tastatur. Neue Fenster öffneten sich auf dem ganzen Bildschirm und sie untersuchte eines, ehe sie wieder zu den Jungen hoch sah. "Ms. Minamino sollte in Zimmer 501 sein. Möchten Sie eine Begleitung oder können Sie es selber finden?"

"Danke sehr. Wir kommen selber zurecht." Kurama wandte sich seinem Begleiter zu. "Lassen Sie uns gehen, Mr. Urameshi."

Yusuke starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und spannte wegen des formalen Gebrauchs seines Namens. Dann erkannte er, dass Kurama ihn nie anders als mit "Herr Detektiv" angeredet hatte. Dass Kurama ihn jetzt als Geister-Detektiv anredete, wäre jetzt nicht angebracht, aber sein Nachname klang auch nicht richtig – es war zu höflich.

"Ich heiße Yusuke," sagte er entschieden. "Nenn mich Yusuke."

Kurama blinzelte.

"Yusuke?" wiederholte er langsam. In seiner Stimme lag eine Frage, ein Zögern als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass er das sagen sollte. Trotz dieses unsicheren Untertons klang der Name gut, wenn er ihn aussprach. Yusuke grinste ein wenig und Kurama akzeptierte dies ruhig. "Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, Yusuke."

Kurama führte ihn aus der Lobby einen Flur entlang. Am Ende des Flurs stiegen sie in einen Aufzug, gefolgt von einem Arzt, zwei Krankenschwestern und einem älteren Mann mit einem welkenden Strauß Nelken. Der Fahrstuhl stieg höher und höher, hielt zweimal, während Passagiere ein- und ausstiegen (und als der alte Mann ausstieg war sich Yusuke sicher, dass die Nelken frischer und strahlender als zuvor aussahen). Ein paar Minuten später stiegen der Mensch und der Youkai im fünften Stock aus.

"Also, wer ist Shiori Minamino?" fragte Yusuke.

"Sie ist als Patient hier. Sie hat Lungenkrebs," antwortete Kurama. Er gab keine weiteren Informationen preis.

Sie kamen bald an eine Tür. Darauf befand sich eine weiße Plakette, auf die ein Name und eine Zimmernummer gekritzelt waren. Kurama langte nach dem Türgriff, hielt jedoch inne und warf Yusuke einen Blick zu.

"Sagen Sie nichts, was sie nicht auch zu einem normalen Menschen sagen würden, verstanden?" sagte er fest.

Ein seltsamer Blick lag in Kuramas Augen... grimmig, zögernd und gleichzeitig war es die Art von Glitzern, dass vor unangenehmen Folgen warnte, sollte Yusuke nicht gehorchen. Yusuke blinzelte und nickte, dass er verstanden hatte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Youkai veränderte sich kein bisschen. Dennoch schob Kurama die Tür ein wenig auf und neigte seinen Kopf etwas, um hinein sehen zu können.

"Mutter?" rief er. Yusuke zuckte zusammen.

"Oh, Shuichi!" rief die schwache aber erfreute Stimme einer Frau zurück. "Komm herein!"

Kurama warf Yusuke einen Blick zu und schob die Tür weit auf. Der Raum dahinter war in gelb-orangenes Licht getaucht, da die späte Nachmittagssonne durch die vor das Fenster gezogenen Vorhänge schien. Im Bett lag unter einer Schicht dünner Laken eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ein rosafarbenes Krankenhausnachthemd trug.

Yusukes erster Gedanke war, dass sie in ihrer Jugend schön gewesen sein musst – nicht niedlich und süß wie Keiko, sondern elegant und anmutig wie Kurama. Tatsächlich erkannte Yusuke als er die Frau genauer ansah, dass das Flair von Kultiviertheit nicht das Einzige war, das sie mit Kurama gemein hatte. Beide hatten das selbe herzförmige Gesicht, die gleiche Nase und Mund. Shioris Gesicht war voller und die Gesichtszüge durch das Alter gedehnt, aber es war klar, dass sie verwandt waren. Erst als Yusuke ihre Augen sehen konnte, sah er, dass sie unterschiedlich waren. Die der Frau waren kleiner, braun statt grün und weich vor Zärtlichkeit statt scharf und wachsam. Yusuke konnte nur von dem Unterschied bei so einem wichtigen Merkmal erschüttert sein.

Yusuke blieb zurück, als Kurama sich dem Bett näherte.

"Shuichi," murmelte Shiori auf deren Gesicht ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien, als sie sich in eine sitzende Haltung aufrichtete. "Ich hatte dich heute nicht zurück erwartet. Und wen hast du da bei dir? Es ist so lange her, dass du einen Freund mitgebracht hast."

"Sachte, Mutter. Du musst dich nicht aufrichten." Kurama setzte sich auf das Bett und setzte ein Lächeln auf, aber er konnte seine Anspannung nicht vollständig verbergen, als er auf Yusuke deutete. "Dies ist Yusuke Urameshi von der Sarayashiki High."

Shiori lächelte Yusuke warm an. "Ich freue mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Yusuke."

Yusukes Augen huschten mit der Bitte um Anweisungen zu Kurama. Grüne Augen starrten dunkel und verengt unter heruntergezogenen Brauen zurück, seine Haltung war breit, wie die eines Tieres das versucht, ein Rudelmitglied vor Gefahr zu schützen. _Er beschützt sie, _erkannte Yusuke schockiert. Das war nicht gespielt, Kurama sorgte sich tatsächlich um diese Frau. Einem Fremden zu erlauben Shiori zu sehen, musste für ihn ein großes Risiko darstellen, und nun war er dazu bereit sich selbst und seine Mutter zu verteidigen, sollte Yusuke die Situation ausnutzen. Aber warum? Warum überhaupt so eine Schwäche offenlegen? Yusuke starrte Kurama an und versuchte, die Absichten des Youkai zu verstehen. Hinter der Verteidigung lag die Ahnung einer dringenden Bitte. Kurama wollte nicht kämpfen.

_Das reicht für mich aus._

Fest entschlossen richtete Yusuke seinen Blick wieder auf Shiori. Er neigte den Kopf zu genau so einer kleinen Verbeugung, die Kurama so oft vollführte.

"Hi, Ma'am. Es ist eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen."

Als Yusuke sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er die Freude auf Shioris Gesicht. Kurama atmete erleichtert auf, die Spannung in seinem Körper schmolz dahin und als seine Mutter sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehte lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nur froh, dass ihr beide euch von Anfang an gut versteht," sagte er.

* * *

Dunkelrosa und purpurne Wolken trieben über einen blassblauen Himmel und die hell orangefarbene, schöne Sonne neigte sich hinter einen goldgefärbten Horizont. Vom Dach des Krankenhauses aus hatten der Geister-Detektiv und der Youkai einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang. Unglücklicherweise war keiner von beiden an der Landschaft interessiert.

Yusuke schob die Hände in seine Taschen.

"Ich dachte, dein Name wäre Kurama," sagte er tonlos.

"Das ist er. Die meisten Youkai kennen mich unter diesem Namen. Aber unter den Menschen ist mein Name Shuichi Minamino." Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf Kuramas Gesicht. "Es ist irgendein großer kosmischer Witz, glaube ich, dass ein Youkai wie ich in einem menschlichen Körper wiedergeboren wird. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ich getan habe, um das zu verdienen…" Yusuke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verengte die Augen, da er die Worte als Beleidigung seiner eigenen Rasse auffasste. Seine Entrüstung ließ Kurama leise kichern. "Es tut mir leid. Was ich sage ergibt keinen Sinn, oder? Ich vermute das kommt davon, wenn man am Ende einer Geschichte statt an ihrem Anfang beginnt."

Yusuke neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. Kurama schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und fasste sich.

"Meine Geschichte begann vor sehr langer Zeit…"

* * *

_"Ich vermute, dass ich als normaler Fuchs begonnen habe. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern._

_Woran ich mich erinnere, ist der Tag, an dem ich Bewusstsein erlangte – den Tag, an dem ich zum Youkai wurde."_

_Regen fiel auf die Lichtung, plätscherte sanft auf Erde und totes Gras. Die winzigen Tröpfchen landeten auf seiner Haut und weckten langsam den Fuchs, der für ein Nickerchen auf der Lichtung Rast gemacht hatte. Grüne Augen öffneten sich, verschleiert und desorientiert. Der Fuchs blinzelte und zuckte mit der Nase – es fühlte sich nicht so an wie zu der Zeit bevor er eingeschlafen war. Er fragte sich, warum es sich seltsam anfühlte... dann fragte er sich, warum er sich das fragte. Verwirrt und leicht verängstigt von diesem neuen Gefühl der Erkenntnis hob er eine seltsam schwere Pfote zu seinem Gesicht, um seine Schnauze zu betasten. Wo war seine Schnauze? Und … was stimmte nicht mit seiner Pfote?_

_Er starrte verständnislos auf das Ding, das seine Pfote hätte sein sollen. Blass, ja glühend, mit fünf abartig langen Fingern, von denen einer in einem anderen Winkel zu den übrigen stand. Er versuchte seine Muskeln zu strecken, nur um sicherzugehen, und die Finger spreizten sich nach seinem Willen. Er hob seine andere Vorderpfote und starrte sie eine Zeit lang an, bog sie verwundert hin und her. Seine Augen glitten von Pfote zu Bein zu Torso, alles waren praktisch frei von Pelz, abgesehen von einem feinen Fell aus kurzen, silbernen Strähnen._

_"An jenem Tag… Es war wie geboren zu werden, aber voll ausgewachsen und empfindungsfähig._

_So wie ich es sehe, muss ich hundert Jahre zuvor als Fuchs verbracht haben…_

_Nicht in der Lage dazu, eine menschliche Verstandesebene zu erreichen, mir meines Bewusstseins nicht bewusst."_

_Der Fuchs entschied, dass es am Besten war, wieder schlafen zu gehen und darauf zu warten, dass die Dinge wieder normal wurden. Er gähnte, streckte seinen Körper aus und kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie einen Augenblick später wieder öffnete, beobachtete er, wie die Lichtung zum Leben erwachte, das Gras war grün und um ihn herum öffneten sich Wildblumen. Er drehte sich vollständig auf den Rücken und starrte träge in den grauen Himmel, während er fühlte, wie Wasser sanft auf sein Gesicht auftraf._

_"Eine Zeit lang führte ich mein Leben fort, wie ich es immer getan hatte… Aber es wurde eintönig._

_Bald begann ich mit Diebereien. Es lenkte mich nett ab und brachte mir meinen Namen ein:_

_Der Youkai Kitsune des Berges Kurama… oder kurz Youko Kurama."_

_In einer kleinen Kneipe saß eine Gruppe Youkai trinkend und sich gegenseitig im Lampenschein Geschichten erzählend um einen Tisch herum._

_"Ihr solltet in dieser Gegend vorsichtig sein, Jungs! Man sagt, dass Youko Kurama begonnen hat, hier häufiger durch die Gegend zu streifen!" sagte ein älterer Youkai, der einen glänzenden roten Apfel vor seinen Begleitern schwenkte. Die anderen Youkai lachten und schüttelten die Köpfe und der Alte runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist wahr! Ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen!"_

_"Natürlich hast du das, Alter Mann," sagten seine Gefährten höflich._

_"Behandelt mich nicht so herablassend, ihr kleinen Bälger. Er könnte euch die Hosen vom Leib stehlen, wenn er das wollte," murmelte der alte Youkai säuerlich. Er hob den Apfel an seinen Mund und nahm einen Bissen – nur um sich die Zähne an einem Stein auszubeißen._

_Während die Youkai am Tisch den närrischen alten Mann auslachten, ging die von einer Kapuze verdeckte Gestalt, die gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbeigegangen war, ruhig in Richtung Tür weiter. Erst als er an der offenen Tür stand, nahm er seine Kapuze ab. Das Licht aus dem Inneren der Kneipe warf den mit Fuchsohren und Fuchsschwanz versehenen Schatten der Gestalt draußen auf den Boden. Mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick sah Youko Kurama über seine Schulter zurück und nahm einen Bissen von seinem neu erworbenen Apfel, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich den Saft vom Kinn zu wischen._

_"Während mein Bewusstsein wuchs, erkannte ich ,dass mein Leben keinen Sinn hatte._

_Ich versuchte, die Leere in meine Geist mit neuen Reizen, neuen Abenteuern zu füllen._

_Aber jedes Mal wurde ich stumpfer und brauchte eine noch größere Stimulation._

_Die Dinge, auf die ich mich verlegte… würden selbst Youkai Albträume bescheren."_

_Kurama murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen eine unhörbare Beschwörung, während er mit den Händen über eine lange Siegelrolle strich. Die Kalligrafie darauf verschwand, und bald war die Schriftrolle so leer, als ob niemals ein Schutzbann darauf geschrieben worden wäre. Die Augen öffnend grinste Kurama und riss das nutzlose Papier von der Tür. Er schob die Tür auf und betrachtete den Raum dahinter, der bis zum Rand mit glänzenden Schätzen gefüllt war._

_Seine Komplizen lungerten an der Tür herum, aber Kurama stolzierte in die Schatzkammer, als ob sie ihm gehören würde. Er ging zu einem Haufen Schätze, ließ seine Hand darüber gleiten, hob eine Hand voller Goldmünzen und ließ diese durch seine Finger fallen. Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich zu einem Fänge zeigenden Lächeln, als er mit den Fingern schnippte. Die anderen Mitglieder seiner Bande eilten in die Schatzkammer und fingen an, mit den Händen Schätze in ihre Rucksäcke zu schieben. Sie waren während des Einbruchs nutzlos gewesen, aber wenigstens konnten sie das Gold schleppen. Es wäre zu mühsam gewesen, es allein zu tragen._

_Der Fuchsyoukai fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein langes, silbernes Haar. Viele seiner Komplizen, sowohl Frauen als auch Männer, sahen von dem Gold auf, um stattdessen ihn zu bewundern. Während er sich merkte, welche von ihnen er später ins Bett nehmen würde, verließ Kurama mit lässig hin und her wischendem Schweif den Raum._

_Erstickte Schreie über seinem Kopf ließen Kuramas Ohren zucken. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er einen Blick nach oben warf und die Wachen sah. Sie rangen mit den giftigen Ranken, die sie hoch oben in der Luft hielten, schrien durch ihre Knebel, die Haut von dunkelroten Pusteln bedeckt. Einige waren bereits an dem Gift gestorben; andere würden noch tagelang leiden. Der Gedanke an ihr grausames Schicksal verschaffte Kurama einen kurzen Schub der Befriedigung... und dann kehrte die ekelerregende, eiskalte Leere zurück. Vor Wut schäumend übernahm er die Kontrolle über die Ranken und benutzte sie, um das Leben aus den Wachen zu würgen._

_"Ich beging jede vorstellbare Sünde, aber am Ende…_

_Konnte nichts meine Existenz erträglicher machen._

_Also nahm ich den einzigen Ausweg."_

* * *

"Und dann wurde ich als Shuichi Minamino wiedergeboren." Kurama lächelte Yusuke schief an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist. Ich habe nie davon gehört, dass ein Youkai als Mensch wiedergeboren wurde... Inbesitznahme, sicherlich, aber niemals eine Wiedergeburt. Theoretisch sollte so eine dauerhafte Verschmelzung von Youkai und Mensch unmöglich sein. Aber wenn sich irgendein Gott eingemischt hat, wäre das Wort 'unmöglich' ohne Bedeutung." Kurama trug nun einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, eine Art verwirrte Neugierde. "Ich frage mich, welcher der Götter mir dies angetan hat? Und was hatten sie im Sinn, als sie es taten? War es ein Scherz? Ein Experiment? Was könnten sie sich dabei gedacht haben, mich in diese Welt zu versetzen…?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich beschwerst," Yusuke blickte finster drein. "Wenn du die Menschenwelt nicht magst, hättest du doch einfach ins Makai zurückkehren können."

Kurama hielt inne.

"Zurückgehen?" sagte er langsam.

Der Youkai drehte sich zu Yusuke um. Als dessen Blick ihn traf, gleichzeitig lächelnd und voller Tränen, erkannte Yusuke, dass er die ganze Zeit daneben gelegen hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gedacht, dass Kurama ihm erzählen würde, wie fehl am Platz er sich als Mensch fühlen würde. Aber in Wahrheit war es das ganze Gegenteil…

"Ich _liebe_ diese Welt, Yusuke," flüsterte Kurama, die Stimme voll von einer Art verzweifelter Bewunderung. "Ich möchte diesen Ort niemals verlassen. Sie wissen nicht, wie es im Makai ist. Wenn ich dorthin zurückkehren würde, könnte ich mich nie ... _nie_ wieder gut fühlen. Ich könnte nie wieder fühlen, dass ich glücklich bin, gewollt und... und geliebt..." Kurama hielt eine Hand über sein Herz, als würde er einen feierlichen Schwur ablegen. "Ich hatte _Glück_, dass ich als Shioris Sohn wiedergeboren wurde. In diese wunderschöne Welt hineingeboren zu werden, so etwas einfaches und reines wie die Liebe einer Mutter zu erfahren... Zu fühlen, dass ich wegen dieser Liebe ebenfalls rein bin..." Kurama sah zum Himmel, schien zu bewundern, wie das Orange zu einem dunkler werdenden Blau verblasste. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um dieses Schicksal zu verdienen. Solch eine Freude geschenkt zu bekommen, nachdem ich all diese schrecklichen Dinge getan habe. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Jetzt, wo ich sie habe, kann ich sie mir nicht nehmen lassen. Nicht so – dahinsiechend, erstickend, in diesem Gefängnis von einem Krankenhaus…"

Plötzlich stellte Yusuke die Verbindung her.

"Du willst den Ankokukyo dazu benutzen, deine Mom zu heilen?" fragte Yusuke. Kurama nickte.

"Ja, das will ich. Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass das einzig Gute, was ich in meinen beiden Leben getan habe ist, sie glücklich und gesund zu erhalten. Wenn ich sie sterben lasse... könnte ich nicht mit mir selber leben." Kurama wandte seine Augen nicht von dem verblassenden Licht im Westen ab. "Ich brauchte Hilfe, um an den Ankokukyo zu kommen, also überzeugte ich Hiei davon, dass es ein Test seiner Fähigkeiten wäre, die drei Schätze zu stehlen. Ich wusste, dass er der Herausforderung nicht widerstehen konnte."

"Also bist du es, das das alles angefangen hat."

Kurama zögerte und drehte sich dann langsam zu dem Geister-Detektiv um.

"Es ist… Yusuke, Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich die Schätze nie dazu verwenden wollte, um Schaden anzurichten. Shiori zu heilen ist alles, was ich wollte. Und Hiei, er hatte überhaupt keine Pläne für die Schätze. Erst als er das Kouma-no-Ken angefasst hat, hat dessen Fluch ihn verschlungen." Kuramas Augen glänzten leicht. "Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, was dieses Schwert ihm antun würde. Es hat mich nicht gekümmert. Zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass es ein geringer Preis dafür wäre, Shiori zu retten, wenn ich einen närrischen Youkai dem Wahnsinn überließe. Schließlich hatte ich schon weit schlimmeres getan…"

Yusuke sah die Trauer und das Bedauern in Kuramas Augen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Kurama?" fragte Yusuke, die Stimme leise vor Sorge. "Hey. Bist du okay?"

Die Lippen des Youkai verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Bitte sorgen Sie sich nicht um mich. Wenn irgendein Youkai Ihre Sorge verdient, dann ist es Hiei," sagte er leise. "Sie haben mir bereits mehr Freundlichkeit erwiesen, als ich verdient habe, aber ich muss um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihr Bestes tun, um ihn zu retten. Gouki hat bekommen was er verdient hat, aber Hiei... Er hat so ein großes Potenzial für das Gute in sich, und es wird von der Macht des Kouma-no-Ken unterdrückt. Wenn Sie ihn besiegen und ihn eine Weile von dem Schwert trennen, wird dessen Einfluss schwächer werden. Sie können den Schaden beheben, den ich angerichtet habe."

Yusuke runzelte die Stirn. "Aber warum ich? Warum kannst du nicht—?"

"Shuichi!" Yusuke und Kurama drehten sich überrascht um, als eine Krankenschwester die Tür zum Dach weit aufstieß. Sie sah Kurama hilflos an. "Kommen Sie schnell! Es geht um Ihre Mutter…!"

* * *

Das piepsende Geräusch des Herzmonitors wurde zunehmend ungleichmäßiger, während Ärzte und Krankenschwestern um Shiori herumhingen, sich aufgeregt an Flüssigkeitspacks und Schläuchen zu schaffen machten. Einer der Ärzte blickte finster auf die Frau im Bett hinunter. Ihr Mund und ihre Nase waren von einer Atemmaske aus Kunststoff bedeckt, die sich mit jedem Atemzug beschlug. Sie war nicht die jüngste Patientin mit Lungenkrebs, die er je behandelt hatte, aber vierzig war immer noch viel zu jung…

Eine Krankenschwester rannte fort um noch mehr Packs aufzutreiben und Yusuke und Kurama gingen ihr aus dem Weg und erlaubten ihr, an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, bevor sie selber den Raum betraten. Der Arzt warf Kurama einen Blick zu.

"Shuichi, Ihre Mutter leidet unter schwerer Atemnot. Sehen Sie die blaue Verfärbung auf ihren Fingernägeln? Das bedeutet, dass sich nicht genug Sauerstoff bekommt." Der Arzt wandte sich wieder Shiori zu, er war nicht in der Lage, dem Jungen in die dunklen, angsterfüllten Augen zu sehen. "Sie stirbt, Shuichi."

"W-wie lange, bis…?" Kurama biss sich auf die Lippe, unfähig die Frage zu beenden.

"Heute Nacht, vielleicht morgen früh," antwortete der Doktor grimmig. "Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um es ihr bequem zu machen, aber wenn Sie sich verabschieden wollen…" Kurama drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Yusuke eilte ihm nach und ignorierte die Entschuldigungen des Arztes.

* * *

Trotz des angenehmen Wetters war die Atmosphäre der Nacht viel angespannter geworden. Kurama griff in eine Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog den gestohlenen Schatz hervor. Der Ankokukyo war ein runder Spiegel, nicht größer als seine Hand. Ein dünnes geflochtenes Seil aus weißer Seide hing daran herunter, an dessen Enden zwei dunkelrote Perlen befestigt waren. Acht winzige, im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes leuchtende Kugeln aus Jade waren in den braunen Rahmen aus Ton eingesetzt.

"Sehen Sie jetzt, warum ich das tun muss?" flüsterte Kurama. Er lächelte, aber seine Augen zeigten deutlich, welche Schmerzen er litt. "Yusuke, ich kann sie so nicht sterben lassen. Ich hätte niemals gelernt was ich jetzt weiß, wenn ich nicht ihr Sohn gewesen wäre. Ich hätte mein Leben mit einem Gefühl der Leere weitergeführt, hätte weiter Leute verletzt, um mein eigenes Leid zu lindern... Ich hätte niemals einen wirklichen Sinn für mein Leben gefunden."

Er kniete sich auf den Boden, legte den Ankokukyo auf die Oberfläche aus Beton und starrte ihn still einen Augenblick an. Das Mondlicht schien sich darüber auszubreiten, über die dunkle Fläche des Spiegels zu gleiten, bis die gesamte Oberfläche weiß leuchtete.

"Kurama?" sagte Yusuke zögernd. "Ich… Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt, aber du musst dem Ankokukyo etwas geben, damit er funktioniert."

Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ das Kurama leise lachen.

"Ja, ich war mir dessen bewusst. Ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass es angemessen ist…" Kurama hob seine Augen zu Yusuke empor. Sie waren so traurig, aber auch so voller Frieden… Kein Vergleich mit dem schrecklichen Youkai, den Kurama beschrieben hatte. "Es ist nichts wirklich wichtiges. Ich habe es sowieso nie verdient."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Yusuke, der nichts verstand.

"Leben, Yusuke." Kurama richtete seine Augen wieder auf den Spiegel. "Der Ankokukyo wird mein Leben nehmen."

* * *

Botan sah Koenma mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zweifelnd an.

"Leben? Was meint Ihr mit Leben?"

"Es ist genau so wie es klingt," Koenma zuckte mit den Schultern, "die Person, die den Ankokukyo benutzt, verliert ihr Leben. Wusstest du nicht, dass jeder der drei Schätze einen psychologischen Effekt auf den Benutzer ausübt? Der Ankokukyo nimmt dem Benutzer seine Urteilsfähigkeit... oder besser gesagt, er verdreht sie, so dass er alle Hoffnung verliert und das Gefühl hat, dass er den Ankokukyo benutzen _muss_." Der Gott faltete mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck seine Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Der Spiegel verleitet seinen Benutzer – sein Opfer dazu, seine Lebensenergie im Austausch für einen Wunsch anzubieten. Das ist es, was den Ankokukyo wirklich gefährlich macht."

"Das ist — Koenma —" Botan suchte nach Worten, dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte zur Bürotür. "Denkt Ihr nicht, dass _Yusuke_ das wissen sollte?"

* * *

Yusukes Augen weiteten sich, als Kurama seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Spiegel richtete. Er hatte es so gelassen gesagt, als ob es nichts ausmachen würde. Vielleicht machte es Kurama auch nichts aus.

"Aber… Aber das ist verrückt!" Yusukes Stimme wurde vor Panik lauter. "Warum würde jemand sein Leben für einen Wunsch aufgeben?"

"Es ist nur ein Leben, Yusuke. Nur ein Körper. Am Ende sterben wir alle sowieso, also warum nicht jetzt, wenn etwas Gutes damit bewirkt werden kann?" sagte Kurama leise.

"Was für eine Art Argumentation ist das?! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du—"

Yusuke konnte nicht einmal den Satz beenden, bevor eine offene Handfläche kräftig in seinen Magen schlug. Der Geister-Detektiv flog durch die Luft und wurde nur durch den Zaun, der verhindern sollte, dass jemand sprang davor bewahrt, vom Dach zu fallen. Er griff mit einer Hand nach dem Zaun, presste seine andere Hand auf seinen gequetschten Bauchraum und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Atem kam in kratzenden Stößen als er den Kopf hob, um Kurama zornig anzustarren.

"Können Sie nicht einsehen, dass es so besser ist?" fragte Kurama, dessen Stimme leise aber entschlossen klang. "Jeder wird von meinem Tod profitieren. Meine Mutter wird leben. Hiei wird sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen müssen, dass ich ihn wieder verrate. Selbst Sie werden den Ankokukyo kampflos wieder zurückbekommen." Eine Säule aus blendend weißem Licht hatte angefangen, um den Ankokukyo Gestalt anzunehmen, und Kurama sah sie mit verengten Augen an. "Ich will dies. Es ist die einzige Bestimmung, die ich in meinem Leben gefunden habe, und ich nehme sie gerne an."

"Kuh—rah—mah…!" keuchte Yusuke.

"Ankokukyo, erwache aus deinem Schlaf!" sagte Kurama laut und ignorierte Yusuke dabei demonstrativ, während der Detektiv den Zaun losließ und anfing, auf ihn zu zu stolpern. "Lass auf deiner Oberfläche mein Begehren erscheinen, auf dass ich deine Macht anrufe!"

Der Spiegel schimmerte einen Augenblick und dann erschien Shioris Gesicht auf der Oberfläche. Kuramas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und sie über den Ankokukyo brachte, wie um das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu berühren.

"Ich wünsche ihr… ein Leben voller Glück." Eine Träne floss über seine Wange, traf auf die Oberfläche des Ankokukyo und ließ sie wie Wasser winzige Wellen schlagen. "Ich biete mein Leben als Bezahlung."

Fast sofort stiegen dünne Ranken aus mondweißer Energie aus dem Spiegel auf. Kurama biss sich auf die Lippe, schloss die Augen und wimmerte, als die Ranken sich an seiner Hand festklammerten. In dem Versuch das Leben aus seinem Körper zu ziehen rissen die Ranken an ihm, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob sie ihm auch das Fleisch von den Knochen zerren würden. Hatte Sterben zuvor auch so weh getan? Nun, der Schmerz würde nicht lange anhalten. Eine Minute Schmerzen war nichts gegen die Monate langsamen Erstickens. Wenn er erst einmal tot war, würde er sowieso nichts mehr spüren. Er fragte sich allerdings, wo seine Seele dieses Mal landen würde. Würde er noch einmal wiedergeboren werden, oder würde er in die Hölle kommen? Kurama fühlte, wie sich seine Brust vor Furcht zusammenzog. Was auch passierte, er hatte es verdient…

Yusuke knurrte, sank neben Kurama auf die Knie und streckte seine eigene Handfläche über den Ankokukyo.

"H-" Yusuke atmete keuchend ein. "Hey! Mein Leben – nimm stattdessen mein Leben!"

Kuramas Augen weiteten sich. "Yusuke, was tun Sie da?"

"Meinen _Job_!" schrie Yusuke. "Ich soll die Guten Leute beschützen, dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind! Das ist _meine_ Bestimmung, Kurama!"

"Warum mischen Sie sich dann ein? Meine Mutter—"

Yusuke schloss seine Hand um die Kuramas und der Youkai erstarrte. Obwohl in diesem Moment die Wirklichkeit selbst in den Spiegel gezogen zu werden schien, bemerkte es keiner von beiden. Yusuke hielt Kuramas Hand fest in seiner eigenen und sah ihm in die erschreckten grünen Augen.

"Sie ist nicht die Einzige, die beschützt werden muss, Kurama," sagte Yusuke. "Kapierst du das nicht?"

Kurama öffnete seinen Mund wie um zu sprechen, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Alles was seinen Mund verließ war ein fast unhörbares, verwirrtes Wimmern, als ob er nicht verstehen könnte… als ob seine höllische Vergangenheit ihn für die Liebe und die Schönheit, die er heute in die Welt gebracht hatte, blind gemacht hatte. Yusuke verstärkte seinen Griff um Kuramas Hand, als er sich an die vergangenen Stunden erinnerte. Das glückliche kleine Mädchen mit den Armen voller funkelnder Lilien, der Alte Mann, der den Aufzug mit strahlenden Nelken verließ… Shiori, die lächelte, als ihr Sohn sich neben sie setzte… Kurama hatte allen diesen Personen, und wahrscheinlich vielen anderen auch, Freude bereitet. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob es eine Buße für seine vergangenen Verbrechen war, oder ob er es aus der Güte seines verwandelten Herzens heraus getan hatte. Kurama war keine schlechte Person mehr. Egal was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, die Person zu der er geworden war, war es wert, gerettet zu werden.

Der Ankokukyo explodierte in Licht, was Yusuke und Kurama geblendet die Augen schließen ließ. Keiner der beiden hörte den Schrei des anderen.

Als das Licht um sie herum verblasste, fielen Geister-Detektiv und Youkai gemeinsam, die Hände immer noch nach dem Ankokukyo ausgestreckt. Die letzten Schimmer Mondlicht lösten sich langsam von dem Spiegel. Nach und nach kehrte die friedliche Stille der Nacht zurück.

Gerade als die Oberfläche des Spiegels vollständig schwarz wurde, öffneten sich schlagartig grüne Augen. Kurama setzte sich plötzlich atemlos keuchend auf, als ob er aus einem Albtraum erwacht wäre. Er warf einen Blick nach unten und starrte auf die dunkle Oberfläche des Ankokukyo. Er sah Yusuke neben sich liegen und streckte besorgt die Hand nach ihm aus. Der menschliche Junge atmete flach, aber er war nicht tot. Aber... wenn sie beide am Leben waren... War der Spiegel nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen?

* * *

"Shuichi!" keuchte die Krankenschwester überrascht, als Kurama in den Raum platzte.

"Meine Mutter," japste Kurama, "ist sie…?"

Panikerfüllte grüne Augen weiteten sich, als er ein bekanntes piepsendes Geräusch hörte. Kurama blickte sich um und sah Ärzte und Krankenschwestern um das Bett versammelt. Shiori lag dort, ein erschöpftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als eine Krankenschwester ihr die Atemmaske abnahm. Der Herzmonitor neben ihr wurde stetig langsamer, das Piepsen kehrte zu einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zurück.

"Shuichi?" Shiori streckte eine zitternde Hand nach ihm aus. Die dunklen blauen Flecken auf ihren Fingerspitzen verblassten bereits – die Magie des Ankokukyo löschte alle verbliebenen Spuren der Krankheit aus ihrem Körper. "Komm bitte her…"

Kurama stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße als er sich auf das Bett zubewegte. In seinen Augen quollen Tränen, als er seine Arme um seine Mutter schlang und sie vorwärts zog. Der Arzt erhob Einspruch, sagte, dass Shiori noch in einer zerbrechlichen Verfassung war und Ruhe brauchte, aber Kurama hörte ihn nicht. Er umarmte seine Mutter heftig, beschützend, und barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, damit niemand ihn weinen sehen würde.


	6. Hiei, Meister des Jagan

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 2: **

**Was sich zwischen zwei Berge stellt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

Das Saisei-Projekt ist eine Idee von Mayushii. Die offizielle Seite ist www. yyh-saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Hiei, Meister des Jagan**

Der Ankokukyo lag harmlos auf dem Beton, seine Oberfläche spiegelte einen indigofarbenen Himmel wider, auf dem funkelnde Sterne und Wirbel aus hellerem Blau verteilt waren. Langsam wurde das Bild des Nachthimmels verdeckt, als sich Yusuke über den Spiegel beugte. Er näherte sich dem verfluchten Schatz vorsichtig zentimeterweise auf Händen und Knien.

"Es ist sicher."

Yusuke blickte auf und sah, dass Kurama im Eingang zum Dach stand, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, die Körperhaltung entspannt. Der Wind fuhr in Böen über das Dach, zupfte an der Kleidung des Youkai und zerzauste zärtlich sein langes, fließendes Haar. Alles an ihm wirkte leichter.

"Der Ankokukyo hat nur genug Macht, einen Wunsch auf einmal zu erfüllen," erklärte Kurama. "Er hat all seine Kräfte für meinen Wunsch verbraucht, also ist er bis zum nächsten Vollmond nicht mächtiger als ein gewöhnlicher Spiegel."

Yusuke runzelte die Stirn, als Kurama auf ihn zuging.

"Wenn ich das Teil berühre, was passiert dann mit mir?" fragte er ernsthaft. Kurama blinzelte, seine Lippen teilten sich als ob er sprechen wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. "Die psychologischen Effekte. Du hast gesagt, dass alle drei Schätze sie haben. Also, was macht der Ankokukyo?"

"Ah, das. Nun, die Schätze verleiten denjenigen der sie berührt dazu, sie zu benutzen. Der Ankokukyo heftet sich an das verzweifeltste Verlangen deines Herzens und verwirrt dein Urteilsvermögen, so dass der Spiegel die einzige Möglichkeit zum Erlangen deines Begehrens zu sein scheint." Kurama lächelte, belustigt über die Ironie. "Selbstverständlich hatte ich zuvor schon alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen, bevor ich den Ankokukyo in Betracht gezogen habe, dadurch war es für mich überflüssig. Was dich angeht, wird er sich nicht die Mühe machen und seine Energie verschwenden um dich anzulocken, wenn er nicht die Kraft hat, einen weiteren Wunsch zu erfüllen."

"Danke, das ist echt beruhigend," sagte Yusuke sarkastisch, während er eine Hand ausstreckte um den Ankokukyo einzusammeln. Ein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall überkam Yusuke und er fing an vornüber zu kippen. Kurama war augenblicklich neben ihm und fing ihn auf, bevor er fallen konnte.

"Immer sachte," sagte Kurama mild. Der Youkai zog den Arm des Geister-Detektivs über seine eigenen Schultern um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Yusuke zog ein finsteres Gesicht, frustriert von seiner Schwäche.

"Nun, das ist peinlich," murmelte Yusuke. Seine Miene wurde noch finsterer als die Schulter die ihn stützte vor Lachen zu beben begann. "Worüber lachst du? Wir sind hier beide beinahe umgekommen, weißte das?"

"Das ist mir klar," lachte Kurama leise. Er schaffte es, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber er lächelte noch immer, als er wieder zu Yusuke hoch sah. "Aber wir sind nicht gestorben. So närrisch deine Handlungen heute Abend auch gewesen sein mögen, du hast uns gerettet." Das Lächeln und die Augen des Youkai wurden weicher. "Ich danke dir, Yusuke. Ich schulde dir mein Leben."

Wieder stellte Yusuke fest, dass er in die Augen des Youkai starrte. Es war seltsam. Vor nicht einmal eine halben Stunde waren diese Augen hoffnungslos gewesen, hatten willentlich den Tod akzeptiert. Jetzt blickten sie so jung und hell und lebendig, es war als sähe man eine vollkommen andere Person an. Yusuke fühlte sich dummerweise wirklich glücklich, dass er für diese Veränderung verantwortlich war. Verdammt, er fing tatsächlich an, diesen Geister-Detektiv-Krams zu mögen. Die Arbeit war nicht einfach, aber die Ergebnisse waren es wert.

"Hey, keine Ursache," sagte Yusuke angenehm während er sich entspannte und an Kuramas Schulter lehnen. "Du schuldest mir gar nichts."

"Nun, du solltest mich wenigstens dabei helfen lassen zurück zu deiner Wohnung zu kommen," murmelte Kurama. "Deine Mutter muss sich Sorgen machen."

"Also weißt du wo ich zur Schule gehe, wo ich wohne und wer mir mein Abendbrot macht. Das ist überhaupt nicht gruselig…"

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch viel 'gruseligere' Dinge kenne," neckte Kurama. "Wie auch immer, sobald du sicher zu Hause bist, werde ich in die Geisterwelt gehen und mich stellen. Du kannst sogar den Spiegel bei dir behalten, wenn du mir nicht zutraust, ihn zurückzubringen."

Kurama kicherte leise, aber Yusukes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

* * *

Ohne dass das Paar auf dem Krankenhausdach davon wusste, stand eine andere Gestalt mehrere Kilometer entfernt unter dem selben Nachthimmel. Das Nebelhorn eines Schiffes war irgendwo vor der Küste zu hören, begleitet vom Geschrei der Seemöven und dem Klatschen von Wasser, das gegen die Docks schlug. Die Gestalt auf dem Versandlager runzelte finster die Stirn, seine roten Augen funkelten vor Zorn während ein drittes, blau-violettes Auge aus der Mitte seiner Stirn starrte. Die Iris des Jagan glühte vor blassblauer Energie, während es in die Ferne spähte.

_Kurama… Du hast kennst überhaupt keine Loyalität, oder?_

Mit seinem Jagan konnte Hiei von der anderen Seite der Stadt aus zusehen, während Kurama versuchte, dem Geister-Detektiv auf die Füße zu helfen. Hiei wusste nicht was sie sagten (das Jaganauge konnte nicht hören), aber er war wohl kaum ein Idiot. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Lippen seines ehemaligen Partners süß verzogen und die Art wie seine Augen vor Zuneigung glitzerten. Der menschliche Junge stütze sich auf Kurama und sagte etwas, dass den Fuchsyoukai lachen ließ. Hieis Lippen verzogen sich angewidert bei dem bloßen Anblick.

_Zuerst schafft es Gouki, sich umbringen zu lassen und jetzt brennt Kurama mit dem Geister-Detektiv durch. Schätze das kriege ich, wenn ich mein Vertrauen in andere setze,_ dachte Hiei wild. Seine Finger juckten danach, das Kouma-no-Ken zu ergreifen und jemanden in Stücke zu schlagen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wessen Tod für ihn befriedigender sein würde. _Ich hätte einfach alle Schätze für mich allein nehmen sollen._

Blaue Energie verblasste, als sich das Jagan schloss und Hiei ein blendend weißes Stirnband über das dritte Auge legte, um es zu verbergen.

Gouki kümmerte ihn nicht besonders. Der Idiot war dämlich genug gewesen, sich von einem menschlichen Balg fangen zu lassen, also war er es nicht wert um ihn zu trauern. Kurama jedoch... Hiei hatte ihn bewundert. Youko Kurama hatte als Dieb, Betrüger und Stratege einen legendären Status erworben. Jahrelang hatte Hiei dessen Bild in seinem Kopf als das des idealen Youkai hoch gehalten. Er hatte angestrebt so zu sein wie er, war sogar so weit gegangen, sich nach dem Berg zu benennen, der dem Berg Kurama am nächsten lag. Hiei hatte so schwer daran gearbeitet, sich dem Fuchsyoukai als ebenbürtig zu erweisen... Jetzt erkannte er, dass dies alles Heuchelei gewesen war. Kurama hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, ihn anzuerkennen. Er hatte Hiei wahrscheinlich nur um sich behalten, damit er über dessen verzweifelten Versuche, ihn für sich zu gewinnen, lachen konnte. Das Glitzern in Kuramas Augen, dass Hiei für Interesse gehalten hatte, war nichts als Spott gewesen…

Hiei verknotete sein Stirnband mit etwas mehr Gewalt als notwendig gewesen wäre. Kurama würde dafür bezahlen, ihn zum Narren gehalten zu haben. Dieser Bastardfuchs würde sich vor ihm winden und weinen und um Gnade winseln, bevor er mit ihm fertig war. Aber das würde er sich für später aufheben. Fürs erste würde sich Hiei auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. Die Gakidama und der Ankokukyo lagen nun in den Händen eines einzelnen, menschlichen Jungen; alles was er zu tun hatte, war Yusuke Urameshi zu besiegen und die Schätze würden ihm gehören.

Entschlossen, genau das zu tun, langte Hiei in seinen langen schwarzen Mantel, zog das Kouma-no-Ken und hielt es hoch, so dass er sein eigenes, verzerrtes Spiegelbild auf dessen Klinge sehen konnte. Das Schwert war uralt, gerade statt leicht gekrümmt wie ein Katana, und sein Heft bestand aus dem gleichen groben braunen Ton wie der Rahmen des Ankokukyo. Am Ende des Hefts baumelte eine durchsichtige Phiole, die mit rosig gefärbtem Wasser gefüllt war. Es war kein elegantes Schwert, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.

Ein leises, träges Stöhnen trieb aus dem Lagerhaus unter ihm nach oben und Hiei grinste. Es klang so, als ob ein weiteres seiner Opfer erwacht wäre.

"Hn… Wer braucht Kurama überhaupt? Mit diesem Schwert kann ich einhundert – nein, eintausend Youkai erschaffen, die auf mich hören und jedem meiner Wünsche gehorchen." Das dunkle Lächeln breitete sich auf Hieis Lippen aus, als er sah, wie ein paar der neu versklavten Menschen unter ihm herumgingen. Ihre Bewegungen waren stockend, ihre Haut in der Nacht geisterhaft blass. "Ich denke, ich werde den Geister-Detektiv meiner Sammlung hinzufügen."

Hiei lächelte wie ein Wahnsinniger bei dem Gedanken, das Rot seiner Augen wurde von einer fieberhaften, zuckenden Dunkelheit überlagert.

* * *

Die Glocke der Sarayashiki High School klingelte, nicht dass es Yusuke gekümmert hätte. Er saß auf dem Dach des Glockenturms der Schule, ein Bein vor sich ausgestreckt, während er die Arme fest um das andere geschlungen hatte. Er starrte mit verengten Augen durch das Schultor.

"Hey Yusuke, bist du hier oben?" Der Geister-Detektiv wandte den Kopf und sah wie ein bekannter blauer Pferdeschwanz auftauchte. Botan erreichte das obere Ende der Leiter und Yusuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was trägst du da?" sagte Yusuke ungläubig.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich würde auffallen, wenn ich dich an der Schule in normaler Straßenkleidung treffe," antwortete Botan und streckte die Zunge heraus.

Yusuke war sich nicht sicher, wie Botan denken konnte, dass die Schuluniform ihr dabei helfen würde, sich einzufügen. Allein ihr himmelblaues Haar würde dazu führen, dass sie hinausgeworfen wurde, wenn sie versuchte, ein Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Der Rock stand ihr allerdings gar nicht schlecht... Jetzt wäre der Augenblick gewesen sich zu fragen, was für Höschen Botan trug, aber Yusuke schnaubte nur mit milder Verachtung und fuhr fort, die Welt jenseits der Schule zu betrachten.

"Wow, fühlst du dich wohl?" fragte Botan, deren Stimme ihre Überraschung zeigte.

"Nein. Nein, tatsächlich tue ich das nicht. Botan, was zur Hölle habt ihr Typen versucht hier durchzuziehen?" Das Fährmädchen öffnete den Mund, ein erstaunter und unbehaglicher Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, aber sie sagte nichts. Yusuke lächelte ein kleines höhnisches Lächeln. "Ihr habt mich denken lassen, dass alle Youkai Monster sind. Sicher, Gouki hat die Gakidama benutzt, um Kinder die Seelen zu stehlen und hat versucht, mich bei lebendigem Leib aufzufressen, aber Kurama wollte nur seine Mom retten. Er war bereit alles zu opfern, damit sie leben konnte."

"Yusuke…" sagte Botan leise.

"Also warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass Youkai so sein könnten? Warum habt ihr mich denken lassen, dass sie alle böse sind?" drängte Yusuke. Seine Stimme wurde lauter, gestärkt durch Zorn, der eher seiner eigenen Leichtgläubigkeit als allem anderen galt. "Habt ihr gedacht, ich könnte die Wahrheit nicht vertragen?"

Botan seufzte, krabbelte über das Dach und setzte sich neben Yusuke.

"Selbst wenn Kurama gute Absichten hatte, was er getan hat, war nicht richtig. Er hat dabei geholfen, die Schätze zu stehlen und sie in die Hände von zwei Youkai gegeben, die keine guten Absichten hatten," sagte Botan. "Wir haben nie versucht, etwas vor dir zu verbergen, Yusuke. Wir haben nur nicht gedacht, dass es... umsichtig... gewesen wäre, dich dem Youkai nahe kommen zu lassen, den du der Gerechtigkeit zuführen solltest. Ihre Motive, ihre Verbrechen zu begehen, wird bei der Festsetzung des Strafmaßes in Betracht gezogen, aber wir können Kriminelle nicht einfach davon kommen lassen. Kurama hat etwas falsches getan – er muss dafür gerade stehen."

"Tch." Yusukes Gesicht verzog sich vor Verachtung, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu streiten. Botan versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

"Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um Kurama. Er wird wahrscheinlich mit einer leichten Strafe davonkommen. Wie du gesagt hast, hat er versucht, jemanden anderen zu retten." Botans Lächeln wurde breiter. "Die Geisterwelt sieht mit Wohlwollen auf selbst aufopfernde Taten. Du von allen Leuten solltest das wissen."

Yusuke seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. "Was auch immer, Botan."

Botan strahlte. "Großartig! Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Also, wann denkst du kannst du damit anfangen, Hiei aufzuspüren?"

"Weiß nich," Yusuke zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fühl' mich immer noch ein bisschen schwummerig vom Ankokukyo."

"Nun, wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit," Botan runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sollten anfangen sobald—"

Ein lautes Quietschen von Türangeln ließ sie innehalten.

"Yusuke?" rief Keikos stimme zögernd. "Yusuke, bist du hier oben?"

Yusuke ging zur Kante des Uhrturms sprang hinunter und landete mit einem Knirschen von Kies auf dem niedriger gelegenen Dach. Keiko wirbelte zu ihm herum.

"Was geht, Keiko?" sagte Yusuke. Keikos überraschter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Verärgerung, als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Ich wusste, dass du hier oben sein würdest!" sagte sie, wieder in ihrer gewohnt agressiven Art. "Mr. Takenaka sucht nach dir. Du bist der einzige in der Klasse, der noch nicht seine Buchbesprechung eingereicht hat. Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du es bei deinem voll gepackten Terminkalender geschafft hast, das Buch tatsächlich zu lesen?"

Yusuke faltete seine Arme und ahmte Keikos Haltung und Tonfall exakt nach. "Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du nicht in Betracht gezogen hast, dass ich wichtigere Dinge zu tun haben könnte?"

"Ist schwer, Schule und Arbeit in Einklang zu bringen, huh?" zwitscherte Botan. Yusuke und Keiko blinzelten beide und drehten sich um, als Botan in der Nähe landete. Sie richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestützt und ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Hiya Keiko!"

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben schien Keiko Yukimura sprachlos zu sein. Ihr Mund stand ungläubig offen, als ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sich auf Botans blaues Haar richteten. Als ob der Schock, Yusuke mit so einem seltsamen Mädchen zusammen zu sehen, nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, schwirrte Botan vorwärts und ergriff Keikos Hand. Das arme verwirrte Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als ihr gesamter Arm in einem westlichen Händeschütteln hoch und runter gezogen wurde.

"Mein Name ist Botan! Du kannst mich Botan nennen! Es ist großartig, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen!" sagte Botan fröhlich.

Keiko schloss den Mund in dem Versuch, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. "Entschuldigung?"

"Wir hatten ganz schön Arbeit mit unserem Jungen Yusuke hier, huh? Ich bin erstaunt, wie gut du das alles aufnimmst! Die meisten Leute verschließen ganz fest die Augen vor der Realität, wenn sie das erste Mal von der Geis—mmph?"

Der Rest von Botans Satz wurde unterdrückt, als eine Hand von hinten ihren Mund verdeckte und ein weiterer Arm sich um ihre Mitte schlang. Yusuke zog sie ein paar Schritte zurück und zischte wütend in ihr Ohr: "Ich habe Keiko nichts über dich oder die Geisterwelt erzählt. Wie wär's, wenn du zu Plappern aufhörst?"

Botan blinzelte, Yusuke ließ sie schnell los und das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren räusperte sich, verlegen kichernd.

"Um…nun! Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit dir zu reden, Keiko, aber ich muss jetzt... in den Unterricht..." Botan lachte noch einmal nervös und eilte fort. Die Tür kreischte beim Schließen und Yusuke und Keiko blieben allein auf dem Dach.

"Ich habe sie noch nie an der Schule gesehen," sagte Keiko zu sich selber. Sie drehte sich um und sah Yusuke mir Neugierde und Misstrauen an. "Yusuke, wer war dieses Mädchen?"

"Uh, weißt du, Botan ist eine Art Freundin… Na ja, nicht wirklich eine Freundin, aber wir machen so Sachen zusammen, weißt du?" Yusuke gestikulierte mit den Händen, nicht sicher, wie er seine Beziehung zu Botan definieren sollte ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie eine Gesandte des Todes war, die irgendwie seinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte. Keikos Gesichtsausdruck wurde leer und er konnte praktisch ihre Gedanken sehen, die wie Punkte in einer Ellipse auftauchten. Die drei Punkte führten zu dem mentalen Bild, wie Botan in einer Fetisch-Schuluniform erotisch posierte während Yusuke mit Wolfsohren im Hintergrund anerkennend pfiff. Yusuke schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte panisch mit den Händen. "Nein, warte, ich schwöre, so ist das nicht! Es ist nur- Es ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte und…"

"Ich verstehe," sagte Keiko tonlos. Yusuke zuckte zusammen, da er diesen Tonfall zu gut kannte. "Jetzt geh und gib deine Buchbesprechung ab. Mr. Takenaka hat dich schon zum Nachsitzen vorgemerkt, weil du schon wieder geschwänzt hast. Ich würde es hassen, wenn du die Dinge noch für dich verschlimmerst."

Keiko drehte sich um und marschierte auf die Tür zu während Yusuke ihr nachrief, dass es nicht so war, wie es aussah. Als die Tür wieder zuknallte, zog Yusuke eine Grimasse. _Das hätte besser laufen können…_

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später war Keiko eine der ersten Schülerinnen, die die Schule verließen. Sie ging durch die Haupttore und fing an, zum Imbiss ihrer Eltern zu gehen. Sie war daran gewöhnt, alleine nach Hause zu gehen – Yusuke schwänzte immer entweder die Schule oder musste nachsitzen – aber heute war das erste Mal, dass sich Keiko wirklich allein fühlte.

Botan ist eine Art Freundin... Was sah Yusuke überhaupt in diesem Mädchen? Botan war nicht diejenige, die auf Yusuke aufgepasst hatte, seit er vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht um ihn getrauert als er gestorben war oder war in ein brennendes Gebäude gelaufen, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Also warum hatte Botan Yusukes Interesse geweckt? Weil sie besser aussah? Weil sie bereit war, mit Yusuke zusammen die Schule zu schwänzen und sich die Haare in einer Farbe zu färben, die ihr Ärger mit den Lehrern einhandeln würde? Keiko umklammerte den Riemen ihrer Schultasche.

"Fein, er wird ja sehen, was er davon hat," murmelte Keiko verärgert. Sie starrte zornig auf ihren eigenen Schatten, dem sie den Bürgersteig entlang folgte. Jungs konnten manchmal so dämlich sein…

Ein lautes Ächzen ließ Keiko aufsehen. Da standen eine Frau und ein Junge in der Uniform von Sarayashiki vor ihr auf der Straße, stöhnten und stolperten vor sich hin. Die Haut im Nacken des Jungen war kränklich-blass. Keiko eilte ihnen nach.

"Um, seid ihr in Ordnung? Braucht ihr einen Arzt?" rief sie.

Das Paar drehte sich um und sah Keiko an – wenigstens hätten sie sie angesehen, wenn sie hätten sehen können. Keiko zog erschrocken die Luft ein und bedeckte den Mund mit einer Hand, als sie ihre Gesichter sah. Die Augen waren in den Höhlen zurückgerollt, nur das blutunterlaufene Weiß war zu sehen. Schlimmer als ihre blicklosen Augen waren die blutleeren Einschnitte auf ihren Stirnen. Während Keiko zusah, öffneten sich die Schnitte und ein seltsames blaues Licht fing an, sich durch die aufgebrochene Haut zu ergießen.

"O-oh, ich sehe schon. Nun, entschuldigt, dass ich euch gestört habe," sagte Keiko kleinlaut. Sie wirbelte herum, bereit direkt loszulaufen, nur um festzustellen, dass ein kleiner Junge ihren Weg blockierte. Er war kaum so groß wie Keiko, aber das Schwert, das in seinen Händen schimmerte, war mehr als genug um sie stocksteif stehen bleiben zu lassen.

Das nächste was Keiko bemerkte war, dass der Junge irgendwie verschwunden war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Dann fühlte sie einen weißglühenden, schneidenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und die Welt um sie herum wurde schwarz.

* * *

Yusuke war fast eine Stunde lang beim Nachsitzen gewesen und es wurde nicht weniger langweilig. Die erste halbe Stunde hatte er sich damit vertrieben, Cartoons von Botan und Keiko in knappen Schuluniformen zu zeichnen. Traurigerweise machte es nicht viel Spaß, da er keinerlei künstlerisches Talent hatte. Er seufzte und balancierte seinen Bleistift auf einer Fingerspitze, während er mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster starrte. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Es sah aus, als würde er Hiei morgen fangen müssen…

Die Stille des Klassenzimmers wurde durch ein schrilles Piepsen zerschmettert. Yusuke blickte auf den Youkai-Kompass herab nur um zu sehen, dass dieser eine Energiesignatur aus dem Südosten entdeckt hatte. Oh, großartig. Soviel dazu, einen Tag zum Erholen zu haben, dachte er, während er die rot blitzende Oberfläche des Kompasses mit einer Hand verdeckte.

"Urameshi, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dein Handy abzuschalten?" sagte Takenaka verärgert. Yusuke sprang von seinem Sitz auf.

"Sorry Takenaka, Mom ruft an!" Mit diesen Worten floh Yusuke aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er ignorierte die Rufe seines Lehrers während er, das Signal verfolgend, den Flur hinunter und aus der Schule heraus flitzte. Er war fast vier Kilometer weit gerannt und war schon auf halbem Weg über die Brücke zum Hafen von Sarayashiki, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.

"Hey, Yusuke!" rief Botan. "Warte eine Minute!"

Yusuke wurde langsamer, hielt an und sah ungeduldig auf den Youkai-Kompass. Die Kompassnadel zeigte auf die Lagerhäuser auf der anderen Seite des Flusses.

Als Botan ihn erreichte sah sie aus, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sie sackte nach vorne, stützte ihre Hände auf den Knien ab und rang nach Luft.

"Botan, der Youkai-Kompass hat in der Schule mit einer Entfernungsanzeige von fünfhundert Metern angefangen, aber ich bin gerade mindestens viertausend gerannt," sagte Yusuke, als er sicher war, dass Botan keine Lunge aushusten würde. "Was stimmt nicht mit dem Teil? Ist es kaputt?"

"Er – muss sich in einer Entfernung von genau fünfhundert Metern vor dir aufhalten," keuchte Botan. Sie schluckte und kam langsam wieder zu Atem. "Hiei will, dass du ihn verfolgst. Er führt dich wahrscheinlich in eine Falle."

"Nun, ist das nicht typisch?" sagte Yusuke sarkastisch. "Also was zur Hölle soll ich dann tun? Ihn nicht verfolgen? Wie soll ich ihn dann deiner Meinung nach fangen? Willst du, dass ich mich auf meinen Arsch setze und darauf hoffe, dass er sich stellt?"

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte Botan und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Aber stürme bitte nicht einfach so hinein. Sei vorsichtig."

"Na gut, na gut…"

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, war es eine komplette Zeitverschwendung, vorsichtig zu sein. Yusuke zog vor Verärgerung ein finsteres Gesicht, während er ein kleines Vergrößerungsglas an die Tür des Lagerhauses hielt und hindurch sah. Botan hatte ihm versichert, dass diese Reito-Linse ein nützliches Werkzeug für einen Geister-Detektiv sein würde, aber alles was er im Innern sehen konnte, waren Stapel von Holzkisten und eine Leiter, die zu einer Reihe von Laufstegen aus Metall hinauf führte. Die Kisten versperrten ihm den Blick in weitere Tiefen des Lagerhauses, da die Reito-Linse offenbar durch nichts hindurch sehen konnte, das mehr als drei Meter entfernt war. Auf jeden Fall sah es sicher genug aus, um hinein zu gehen.

"Ich sehe nichts," verkündete Yusuke. Er steckte die Reito-Linse ein. "Können wir jetzt reingehen?"

"…Ich schätze schon," sagte Botan, die nicht besonders überzeugt klang. Yusuke rollte mit den Augen und schob das Tor auf.

Sobald sie das Lagerhaus betreten hatten, hörte Yusuke ein leises, ächzendes Geräusch. Mehrere, nach einer Seite kippende Gestalten stolperten aus ihren Verstecken hinter den Kisten vor ihnen hervor. Sie waren wie Menschen angezogen, aber ihre Haut war ausgeblichen und ein drittes Auge starrte aus der Mitte der Stirn jedes einzelnen. Yusukes Auge zuckte.

"Oh, scheiß drauf. Ab jetzt zieh' ich die Sache auf meine Art durch."

Er stürzte ohne nachzudenken vorwärts. Wenigstens waren diese Youkai nicht schwer zu besiegen; ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht schickte die meisten von ihnen auf die Bretter. Während Yusuke damit fortfuhr, die übrigen Youkai wie Stoffpuppen durch die Gegend zu schleudern, kniete sich Botan neben die paar ersten und sah sie sich genauer an.

"Yusuke, das sind nur Menschen," hauchte Botan.

"Yeah, na und?" sagte Yusuke unbesorgt.

"Ihre dritten Augen sind nicht natürlich. Es sind Jagan – Augen, die übernatürliche Kräfte verstärken." Botan hielt ihre Hand über eines der besagten Augen und runzelte die Stirn, während sie es mit ihrem sechsten Sinn untersuchte. "Ich fühle allerdings nicht viel Kraft von ihnen ausgehen. Es sind nur Kopien. Aber das bedeutet, dass Hiei das richtige Jagan besitzen muss."

"Ooh, sehr gut."

Der Geister-Detektiv und seine Assistentin zuckten beide überrascht zusammen. Yusuke warf Botan demonstrativ einen Blick zu und sie versteckte sich schnell halb hinter Yusuke, bevor sie Hieis Stimme weiter hinein folgten. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter während sie gingen. Bald sah Yusuke die Quelle des Geräusches: wenigstens zwanzig Menschen lagen unruhig schlafend dicht beieinander auf dem Boden, ihre Stirnen waren mit Schnitten verziert. Einige der Schnitte waren klein, andere klafften auseinander und fingen an, blaue Energie abzustrahlen.

"Hier oben, Detektiv," rief Hiei träge. Yusuke und Botan blickten auf und entdeckten Hiei, der auf einem hohen Stapel Kisten herumfläzte. In seiner Hand hielt er das Kouma-no-Ken, und er betrachtete das Schwert, als ob er selbst von dessen Macht verzaubert wäre.

Yusukes erster Gedanke war, dass Hiei nicht annähernd so einschüchternd wirkte, wie Gouki es gewesen war. Er war tatsächlich kleiner als Yusuke und trug einen weißen Schal und einen schwarzen, knielangen Mantel, der es unmöglich machte, seinen Körperbau zu erkennen. Sein Haar war sogar noch weniger menschlich als das von Kurama: Alles bis auf den Pony war wie eine schwarze Flamme aufwärts gerichtet, und ein Fleck weißer Strähnen bildete eine Sternform über seinem Gesicht, als ob sie das Jagan krönen wollten, das unter seinen Stirnhaaren hervor starrte. Hieis andere beiden Augen waren zu groß, von blutroter Farbe und von der Form her eher wie die einer Katze als die eines Menschen. Anders als Kurama und Gouki konnte dieser Youkai definitiv nicht als Mensch durchgehen.

Als Yusuke zu Hiei hoch spähte erkannte er, dass der kleine Youkai ein seltsames Gefühl der Verwunderung in ihm hervor rief. Sicherlich, da war auch Furcht – wie konnte man keine Angst haben, wenn Hieis Blick so auf dieses Schwert fixiert war? Aber gleichzeitig fühlte Yusuke den gleichen unwirklichen Drang, näher zu kommen, die Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren, wie um zu beweisen, dass so ein Wesen existieren konnte.

"Bemerkenswert, nicht wahr?" sagte Hiei leise, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, Yusuke und Botan anzusehen. Er hob das Schwert über seinen Kopf um die Unterseite zu betrachten. "Es absorbiert einen Teil meiner Kraft und verschmilzt sie mit dem Körper von jedem, den ich schneide. Alle diese Menschen dort unten sind lediglich Erweiterungen von mir."

Botan zupfte plötzlich an Yusukes Ärmel.

"Yusuke," keuchte sie, "da ist Keiko…!"

"Was?" Yusukes Augen schnellten zurück nach unten zu den Menschen, sein Blick glitt über ihre schlaffen Körper. Er entdeckte schließlich ein Mädchen in einer Uniform aus Sarayashiki. Sie lag auf der Seite am Rand des Stapels aus Körpern, ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr über das Gesicht. Yusuke und Botan rannten zu ihr. "Keiko?"

"Oh, kanntet ihr sie?" Hiei sah zu, wie der Detektiv und seine Assistentin neben dem bewusstlosen Mädchen auf die Knie fielen. "Sie ist meine neueste Errungenschaft. Sie ist bis jetzt noch nicht vollständig verwandelt, aber wenn ihr Jagan sich erst einmal vollständig geöffnet hat, wird sie nur noch eine weitere Sklavin sein."

Yusuke ergriff Keiko bei den Schultern, drehte sie auf den Rücken und schüttelte sie.

"Keiko, kannst du mich hören? Keiko!" rief er. Botan schubste ihn zur Seite.

"Zur Seite!" befahl Botan. Sie hielt ihre Hand mit ausgebreiteten Fingern über Keikos Gesicht und sandte einen Stoß sonnenheller Geisterenergie aus. Yusuke erwartete fest, dass der verfluchte Schnitt der Heilung widerstehen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung versiegelte sich die Wunde augenblicklich, als sie in Kontakt mit Botans Energie kam. Das Paar seufzte erleichtert auf.

"Sieht aus, als wäre dein kleiner Plan fehlgeschlagen," sagte Yusuke und sandte ein Grinsen nach oben zu Hiei. Der kleine Youkai schloss die Augen und zuckte unbesorgt mit den Schultern.

"Um, Yusuke? Kleines Problem," sagte Botan nervös.

Yusuke blickte zurück. Der Schnitt war wieder auf Keikos Kopf aufgetaucht. Nach einer Sekunde fing er langsam an, sich zu öffnen. Botan goss mehr Energie in den Schnitt, aber dieses mal schrumpfte er nur und blieb deutlich auf Keikos Haut sichtbar.

"Es hat keinen Zweck," sagte Hiei, während er von seinem Hochsitz herunter sprang und mit der Balance einer Katze auf den Füßen landete. "Ein Schnitt vom Kouma-no-Ken kann nicht durch gewöhnliche Mittel oder sogar durch Geisterenergie geheilt werden. Die einzige Behandlungsmöglichkeit ist dies." Er hielt das Schwert hoch und Yusuke bemerkte plötzlich eine kleine Phiole aus Glas, die vom Ende des Heftes baumelte. Eine durchsichtige rosa Flüssigkeit schwenkte im Inneren herum. Hiei grinste und stupste die wertvolle Phiole mit seinem Finger an. "Ich sag dir was, ich überlasse dir das Mädchen und das Gegenmittel, wenn du mir die anderen beiden Schätze übergibst."

"Sorry, die habe ich nicht mehr," sagte Yusuke trotzig. "Sie sind schon wieder zurück in der Geisterwelt."

Hieis Grinsen verzog sich zu einem finsteren Starren.

"Wie bedauernswert. Nun, dann schätze ich, dass deine einzige Hoffnung, das Mädchen zu retten, darin besteht, mir das Schwert mit Gewalt abzunehmen."


	7. Bande aus Feuer

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 2: **

**Was zwischen zwei Bergen liegt**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

Übersetzung der Geschichte "That Which Comes Between Two Mountains"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha, nicht mir.

Das Saisei-Projekt ist eine Idee von Mayushii. Die offizielle Seite ist www. yyh-saisei . com (ohne Leerzeichen)

* * *

**Bande aus Feuer**

Wenn Yusuke vorher gedacht hatte, dass sein Job als Geister-Detektiv schwierig war, war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem gewesen, was er jetzt fühlte. Zum einen stand er einem richtigen lebendigen Youkai mit Superkräften und einem Schwert, das Menschen in geistlose Monster verwandeln konnte gegenüber. Zum anderen standen nicht nur seine und Keikos Sicherheit auf dem Spiel; wenn er Hiei entkommen ließ wäre die übrige Stadt leichte Beute. Und um allem die Krone aufzusetzen, stand er unter einem Zeitlimit. Das sonnige gelbe Glühen von Botans Energie fing bereits an wie elektrische Funken auszusehen, während sie gezwungen war, mehr und mehr davon einzusetzen, um Keikos Jagan zu versiegeln.

"Nun, Detektiv?" forderte ihn Hiei auf, als Yusuke einfach nur mit geballten Fäusten da stand. "Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Wenn nicht, kannst du deiner Assistentin genauso gut sagen, dass die aufhören soll, ihre Geistesenergie zu verschwenden. Alles was sie damit erreicht, ist das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern. Wenn sie sich erst einmal völlig verausgabt hat, wird es nichts geben, dass das Auge daran hindert, sich zu öffnen."

Botan ignorierte diese Worte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit, aber sie konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, als ihre eigene Energie begann, ihre Hände zu versengen.

"Kümmer dich nicht um mich. Ich halte das so lange auf, wie ich kann. Beeil dich einfach und hol das Schwert zurück!" sagte Botan.

"Botan…" War Yusuke zuvor wirklich wütend auf sie gewesen? Jetzt wo sie sich selber verletzte, nur um Keiko unversehrt zu halten, konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, warum er zornig gewesen war. Yusuke nahm seine Entschlossenheit zusammen und richtete sich auf, damit er Hiei richtig anstarren konnte. "Überlass das nur mir. Ich kümmere mich um diesen kleinen Widerling."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Yusuke vorwärts. Hiei starrte unbeirrbar und versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen – dämlicher Bastard – und Yusukes Faust traf das Gesicht des Youkai.

Oder zumindest dachte er das. Die Ränder des Gesichts verschwammen und das nächste was Yusuke bemerkte war, dass er durch leere Luft schlug. Ohne einen festen Körper, der der Kraft seines Schlages entgegen wirkte, war er auf einmal auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Boden. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit die Augen zu schließen und seinen Arm zu bewegen um sich selber zu schützen, bevor er hart auf dem Zement landete.

"Netter Versuch," sagte Hiei leise. "Du hast mich nur um zwei Meter verfehlt."

Yusuke zog eine Grimasse. Was zur Hölle war passiert? Schläge sollten dem anderen Typen weh tun, nicht ihm! Er ließ seinen Körper ein wenig zucken und benutzte den Schmerz der kleinen Bewegung, um den entstandenen Schaden einzuschätzen. Sein rechter Unterarm hatte das meiste vom Sturz abgefangen. Die Haut unter seinem Ärmel schrinnte, wahrscheinlich aufgeschürft, und er dachte, dass er fühlen konnte, wie Blut seinen Ellbogen entlang träufelte. Wenigstens fühlte es sich nicht so an, als ob er sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Er zischte leise und drückte sich hoch.

"Bastard, wo bist du…" Yusuke bekam Hiei zu Gesicht, der mehrere Meter entfernt stand. _Was? Wie ist er da rüber gekommen? Ist er teleportiert?_

Hiei zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du konntest noch nicht einmal sehen, wie ich mich bewege. Das ist wirklich erbärmlich, Detektiv." Hiei verschwamm wieder und verschwand. Yusuke blinzelte schockiert, seine Augen bewegten sich zu einem Stapel Kisten, auf dem Hiei rematerialisiert war. Der Youkai bemerkte die Verzögerung in den Augenbewegungen des Menschen und grinste selbstgefällig. "Unglaublich. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, so langsame Augen zu haben wie du." Yusuke knurrte vor Ärger und Hiei schnaubte leise während er das Kouma-no-Ken zurück in seine Scheide steckte. "Es wäre einfach grausam, das Schwert gegen dich zu benutzen. Ich sag dir was: Ich töte dich mit bloßen Händen, um die Sache fair zu halten."

"Mann, das ist nett von dir," knurrte Yusuke sarkastisch. "Wenn ich dir nicht in den Arsch treten müsste, wette ich wären wir dicke Kumpels geworden!"

Yusuke kam schlingernd auf die Füße und rannte sofort los, während er schnell seine rechte Faust vorwärts stieß und fühlte, wie eine warme Welle aus Geistesenergie an die Oberfläche kam. Dieses Mal sah er die Unschärfe, als Hiei sich zur Seite bewegte. Er zielte hart links nach dem flimmernden Bild, aber Hiei war fort, bevor der Umriss vollständig ausgefüllt war. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _Yusuke schlug immer schneller zu und fühlte, dass seine Geistesenergie frustriert pulsierte, während er sein Ziel weiter verfehlte. _Warum—hält—er—nicht—STILL?_

Hiei hatte tatsächlich den Nerv zu lachen, als er dem letzten Schlag auswich und zurück sprang. Yusuke beobachtete wie sich der kleine Youkai sich außerhalb seiner Reichweite bewegte und kam rutschend, keuchend und wütend starrend zu stehen.

"Ooh, du hast mich wirklich erwischt," kicherte Hiei, als ob sie einfach nur Fangen gespielt hätten. "Erlaube mir, mich zu revanchieren."

Der Youkai schoss vorwärts und Yusuke erkannte, dass er den Bewegungen jetzt tatsächlich folgen konnte. Sie waren leicht verschwommen, aber Yusuke konnte immer noch die Faust sehen, die auf ihn zu kam. Er hob die linke Hand – etwas festes kollidierte mit seiner offenen Handfläche – und er fing Hieis Schlag ab.

"Hab' dich!" sagte Yusuke triumphierend und schloss seine Hand wie einen Schraubstock um diese kleine Faust. "Heh, versuch jetzt mal weg zu flitzen."

Etwas in Hieis Gesicht verzog sich, veränderte sein Schmunzeln in ein groteskes Grinsen. Yusuke hatte genug Zeit um anzuerkennen, dass Hiei tatsächlich wie ein Monster aussah, ehe seine Hand plötzlich schier vor Hitze explodierte. Er schrie und stolperte rückwärts, während er sein Handgelenk umklammerte. Vor Schmerzen zischend hob der Geister-Detektiv seine verletzte Hand und starrte vor Schock, als er die Blasen sah, die sie überzogen. Verbrennungen... Er sah über seine Hand hinweg und Hiei kam wieder in sein Blickfeld. Die erhobene Faust des Youkai brannte buchstäblich von feuriger grüner Energie.

"Interessant. Die meisten Menschen wären bei der geringsten Berührung meiner Energie zu Asche zerfallen," sagte Hiei, der fast beeindruckt klang, während die grünen Flammen seinen Unterarm empor leckten und verschwanden. "Es sieht so aus, als hättest du ein paar spirituelle Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten. Das wird jedoch nicht genug sein, um dich zu retten... oder deine Freunde, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind."

Hiei stürzte unmenschlich brüllend vorwärts und Yusuke hatte nur genug Zeit, um einen einzigen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Der Angriff war vernichtend. Hieis Schläge landeten so schnell, dass Yusuke noch nicht einmal die Zeit hatte, den Schmerz eines Treffers zu bemerken, bevor der nächste kam; mit jedem Schlag kam einer Explosion aus grünem Feuer, das sich durch seine Jacke und sein Hemd brannte. Zwei Sekunden und sechzehn schwere Treffer später schwang Yusuke seinen rechten Unterarm in einem Kreis in die Höhe, in einem Versuch die Schläge abzulenken. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, Hieis linke Faust aufzuhalten, aber der Youkai setzte die rotierende Bewegung einfach fort und ergriff Yusukes Handgelenk. Hiei knurrte wild und zog seinen freien rechten Arm zurück und abwärts. Yusuke sah in gefühlter Zeitlupe zu, sah den Schlag kommen aber war nicht in der Lage, ihm auszuweichen. Der Aufwärtshaken landete fest in seinem Bauch, schickte Galle in seinen Rachen und hob ihn von den Füßen. In einer halben Sekunde hatte Hiei Yusukes Handgelenk losgelassen, schmetterte seinen gesamten linken Arm in Yusukes Mitte und stieß ihn so fest weg wie er konnte.

Der Geister-Detektiv schrie auf, als er rückwärts gegen eine große Kiste geworfen wurde. Der Aufprall zerschmetterte die Bretter der Kiste zu Splittern und wie um noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen, ergoss sich der Inhalt der Kiste über seinen bewegungslosen Körper. Yusuke lag mitten in einem funkelnden, blaue Flecke verursachenden Regen aus etwas, von dem er nur vermuten konnte, dass es wirklich ungewöhnlich geformte Briefbeschwerer waren.

_Bastard… _Yusuke versuchte sich dazu zu bringen, sich aufzusetzen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen; die Verbrennungen entlang seines Torsos bereiteten ihm Höllenqualen. Er schaffte es kaum, den Kopf zu heben, und selbst dann konnte er nur einen vagen Schatten von Hiei erkennen. Aber dieses Mal lag es nicht daran, dass sich der Youkai so schnell bewegte. _Tut mir leid Keiko… Botan… Sieht so aus, als hätte ich das hier vermasselt…_

Und dann war etwas vor ihm. Yusuke blinzelte und versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Was war das?

"Du?" Hieis Stimme stockte.

Yusuke blinzelte wieder und… ja, er konnte eine Welle roten Haares erkennen, das auf dem Rücken einer bekannten Schuluniform lag. Kurama stand zwischen ihm und Hiei, bereit mit etwas anzugreifen, das wie ein übergroßer Grashalm aussah.

"K-Kurama?" krächzte Yusuke. Er ergriff die Kante der Kiste und zog sich gewaltsam hoch, während er blinzelte um sein Sehvermögen wieder herzustellen. "Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du hättest dich gestellt…"

Kurama war still. Yusuke konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen; der Fuchsyoukai weigerte sich, sich umzudrehen. Aber Yusuke konnte Hiei sehen. Er konnte die Unsicherheit sehen, als der kleine Youkai das Gesicht seines Partners absuchte, und er konnte sehen, wie sich diese Unsicherheit zu Verständnis verdunkelte.

"So ist das also. Sie haben dich gehen lassen im Austausch dafür, dass du dem Detektiv dabei hilfst, mich einzufangen," sagte Hiei tonlos. Yusukes Aufmerksamkeit schnellte zu Kurama, während der Fuchsyoukai langsam nickte. Hiei senkte den Kopf, Schatten fielen über alle seine drei Augen. "Du wärst besser dran gewesen, wenn du im Gefängnis geblieben wärst."

Hiei langte hoch, löste seinen weißen Schal und den schwarzen Mantel und warf sie beiseite. _Oh mein Gott,_ dachte Yusuke beunruhigt. Hiei hatte mehr als drei Augen – viel, viel mehr. Sein gesamter Körper war von Schnitten bedeckt, alle mit einem infektiösen Grün umrandet, alle öffneten sich und entblößten verschleierte Augen, ähnliche denen einer Leiche.

"Was hast du dir angetan, mein Freund?" fragte Kurama sanft.

Das kleine Monster warf den Kopf zurück und lachte wild, während jedes einzelne seiner hundert Jagan aufblitzte.

"Ich habe getan, was niemand vor mir gewagt hat. Ich habe die wahre Kraft des Kouma-no-Ken entdeckt!" Hiei senkte den Kopf, so dass er Kurama mit vor Blutgier schwarz flackernden Augen anstarren konnte. "Weißt du, seine wirkliche Macht liegt nicht darin, Erweiterungen meiner selbst in anderen zu schaffen, sondern meine eigene Energie zu verstärken. Niemand sonst hat jemals daran gedacht, sich selbst mit der Klinge zu schneiden. Die Bereitschaft, ein Risiko einzugehen... Nur eines der vielen Dinge, die ich von dir gelernt habe, Partner."

Hiei lächelte boshaft und zog das Kouma-no-Ken. Seine eigene grüne Energie vermischte sich mit der blauen des Jagan, als er die Kraft um sich herum aufbranden ließ. Er bemerkte es nicht und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass eine dritte, gefährlich kohlrabenschwarze Aura das Schwert entlang knisterte und sich um seinen Arm schlang, wie um ihn an die Waffe zu binden. Hiei sah die Furcht in Kuramas Augen und missverstand sie als Furcht vor ihm, anstelle von Furcht um ihn.

"Ha! Ja, du kannst meine Macht fühlen, nicht wahr? Sie muss dich in Schrecken versetzen," brüstete sich Hiei. "Ich wette, dass du dir jetzt wünscht, du hättest mich nicht verraten!"

Hiei rannte vorwärts um anzugreifen. Kurama wich einen Schritt zurück und wappnete sich, während magentafarbene Energie sich von seinen Händen ausbreitete um sein eigenes Pflanzenschwert zu verstärken.

Yusuke starrte, den Mund vor Ehrfurcht aufgerissen, als Metall auf Gras traf. Das Paar rang einen Augenblick miteinander, ehe Kurama zur Seite trat und seine Klinge mit einem kreischenden Geräusch an der Hieis entlang glitt. Der kleinere Youkai zog die Kraft hinter seinem eigenen Schlag zurück und wirbelte rechtzeitig herum, um Kuramas Konter abzublocken. Bald darauf schlugen und blockten und wichen sie beinahe schneller aus, als Yusuke folgen konnte. Sie waren beide so schnell, ihr Timing war perfekt und die Bewegungen waren aufeinander abgestimmt – Yusuke war sprachlos.

_Sie sind nicht menschlich, _dachte er verwundert, als die Energie der beiden Youkai aufeinander prallte._ Dagegen soll ich ankommen... Der reine Wahnsinn._

* * *

_Der Youkai war gerissen, dachte Kurama anerkennend. Selbst nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, gab er vor zu schlafen und hielt die Augen geschlossen während er seine Umgebung mit seinen anderen Sinnen erkundete. Kurama lächelte, als der Youkai in der Luft um sich herum witterte und versuchte, die unbekannten Gerüche eines menschlichen Schlafzimmers einzuordnen. Dennoch wartete Kurama, bis der Youkai kühn genug wurde, seinen Geist auszustrecken, bis er seine Gegenwart zu erkennen gab. Er ließ seine Energie ein winziges bisschen aufflackern und erschreckten den Kleinen so sehr, dass er versuchte, aus dem Bett zu springen._

_"F—auhhh!" Der kleine Youkai brach wieder zusammen, unfähig sich wegen der durch Bewegung verursachten Schmerzen zu rühren. Er blieb einen Augenblick lang schwitzend und keuchend ruhig liegen. Endlich stöhnte er und bewegte langsam eine Hand zu der tiefsten seiner Wunden, der, die sein Herz knapp verfehlt hatte. Als er die um seinen Brustkorb gewickelten Verbände fühlte, zog er verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Kurama legte ein Lesezeichen in sein Buch und legte es zur Seite._

_"Du solltest jetzt noch nicht versuchen, dich zu bewegen," sagte er freundlich, während er seinen Schreibtisch verließ. Er zuckte nicht zurück, als sich die Augen des Youkai plötzlich auf ihn richteten. "Deine Wunden sind noch nicht vollständig verheilt."_

_"Du…" Der Youkai sah aus, als wollte er einen zweiten dramatischen Sprung aus dem Bett versuchen, aber er lag einfach da, weil er wusste, dass er der brennenden Drohung in seinen Augen keine Taten folgen lassen konnte. Es waren außerdem so schöne Augen – groß und rot und geformt wie die einer Katze. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, nachdem er so lange in nichts anderes als menschliche Augen gesehen hatte._

_Kuramas Lächeln wurde breiter, er beugte sich über den Youkai bis sein Haar nach vorne über seine Schultern floss. Diese wachsamen roten Augen flatterten abwärts, als ob er irgendwie das unter den Strähnen verborgene Waffenlager spüren konnte. "Ich bin Kurama. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nicht früher erzählt habe, aber du bist ohnmächtig geworden, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte."_

_"Tch." Der kleine Youkai drehte seinen Kopf weg und starrte finster die Wand an. Dann blinzelte er. "Sagtest du 'Kurama'?"_

* * *

Sie ergänzten sich wirklich.

Hiei war der Aggressor, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Sein Schwert blitzte hell auf, als er nach Kurama schlug und ihm mit Angriffen eindeckte. Er war ein harter Kämpfer – einer, der sich auf seine eigene rohe Kraft verließ, um einen Gegner in die Knie und zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Es war ein Stil, der gut zu ihm und seiner Kraft, Schnelligkeit und aggressiven Wesensart passte.

Auf der anderen Seite benutzte Kurama einen anderen Stil, der Hieis genau entgegengesetzt war. Er bewegte sich so elegant, dass es wie ein Tanz wirkte, und jede kleine Verlagerung seiner Haltung lenkte den kleineren Youkai irgendwie um, so dass seine Schläge nie da trafen, wo sie sollten. Kurama schien auch nicht besonders erpicht darauf zu sein, zum Angriff überzugehen. Während Hiei von dem Drang blutende Wunden zu verursachen soweit verschlungen wurde, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte, flatterte Kuramas Geist hin und her, suchte nach jedem bisschen an Information, das er verwenden konnte um zu gewinnen.

Als Hiei schnell die Kraft hinter einem weiteren umgelenkten Angriff zurück zog, verengten sich Kuramas Augen. _Er ist stärker als ich... und viel schneller. Und er kennt meinen Kampfstil so gut wie ich seinen. Er zieht sich zurück, bevor ich ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen kann. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird er mich überwältigen. Ich muss ihn dazu bringen, mit seinen Angriffen aufzuhören…!_

* * *

_Kurama blinzelte, als ein kleiner Samtbeutel vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch landete. "Und was ist das?"_

_"Nur ein Souvenir, das ich aus dem Haus von Lord Chi mitgenommen habe," sagte Hiei, der den Namen des für seine guten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bekannten Landsitzes fallen ließ, als ob es ein Klacks gewesen wäre, dort einzubrechen. Kurama löste die Zugschnur des Beutels und nahm den Schatz heraus. Es war ein silberner Ring mit einem schillernden, in Marquiseform geschnittenen Smaragd, der wahrscheinlich mehr wert war, als Kuramas ganzes Haus. "Du kannst ihn haben, wenn du willst," fügte Hiei hinzu._

_Kurama hielt ein Seufzen zurück. Hiei hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn als Partner wollte, und er hatte alle möglichen Wertgegenstände angeboten, um den Fuchsyoukai von seinem Wert zu überzeugen. In den vergangenen zwölf Wochen hatte Hiei mehrere Reisen in das Reich der Dämonen unternommen, nur um ein paar Tage später mit den wertvollsten Schätzen, die er stehlen konnte, zu Kuramas Zimmer zurückzukehren. Kurama hatte bis zu der dritten Reise nicht bemerkt, dass Hieis Ziele Smaragde waren – intensiv grüne Steine, die geschliffen worden waren, bis sie mit einer Art innerem Licht funkelten. Hiei hatte nie ein Wort darüber verloren, aber die Tatsache, dass sie alle exakt Kuramas Augenfarbe hatten, sagte eine Menge. Nun, wenigstens hatte er keine Angst, sich um das zu bemühen, was er wollte._

_"Kurama," sagte Hiei, der sich dazu zwang lässig zu klingen, während sein Geschenk zurück in den Beutel wanderte. "Es sind jetzt drei Monate. Wann lässt du mich dein Partner sein?"_

_"Wenn du dich bewiesen hast," antwortete Kurama._

_"Wie soll ich das tun? Ich habe bereits jeden Schatz gestohlen, der mir in den Sinn kam, was willst du sonst noch?" fragte Hiei, in dessen Stimme sich ein wenig Ungeduld einschlich._

_Kurama gab vor darüber nachzudenken. In Wahrheit wusste er schon seit einer ganzen Weile, was er von Hiei wollte. Er hatte den unglückseligen kleinen Youkai einfach mit seiner Verbrechensserie weitermachen lassen, weil er wollte, dass dieser einen gewissen Grad an Verzweiflung erreichte. Hiei war nun an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er alles tun würde, um sich zu beweisen... selbst sein Leben riskieren, um die Schätze der Verdammten direkt unter Koenmas Nase weg zu stehlen. Mit sehr bedächtiger Langsamkeit antwortete Kurama, "Nun… Da gibt es eine Sache, die du tun könntest, aber es wäre nicht besonders sicher."_

_Hieis Augen funkelten vor Spannung. "Du kannst keinen großen Gewinn machen, wenn du kein Risiko eingehst. Was ist es?"_

* * *

"Was ist los? Du bist so still," spottete Hiei, als ein weiterer Schlag nutzlos zur Seite glitt. "Sag nicht, dass du dich jetzt tatsächlich schuldig fühlst."

"…Doch, das tue ich," antwortete Kurama, der mit Hieis schneller und kraftvoller werdenden Angriffen Schritt hielt. "Natürlich fühle ich mich schuldig. Du warst ein guter Partner, und alles was ich getan habe war dich auszunutzen. Es tut mir leid, aber am Ende gab es nichts, was ich sonst tun konnte. Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages vergeben kannst."

Hiei schnaubte verächtlich. "Keh. Du vor allen anderen solltest wissen, Kurama…"

Yusuke sah wie in Zeitlupe zu, wie Hiei sein Schwert schwang und es an der Länge der Pflanzenklinge entlang gleiten ließ, bis er in Kuramas Hand schnitt. Die Waffe des Fuchsyoukai verwandelte sich in einen harmlosen Grashalm zurück und Yusukes Magen verkrampfte sich. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass Hiei sich zu schnell für das menschliche Auge bewegen konnte, denn in diesem Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Hiei stieß mit dem Kouma-no-Ken zu – und Kurama tat nichts um sich zu verteidigen, als es ihm den Bauchraum durchbohrte.

"K-Kurama!" schrie Yusuke, dem das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Hieis Augen waren eiskalt.

"…Es gibt keine Gnade für den Feind."

Hiei drückte das Schwert tiefer hinein, was Kurama vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ, als ihn das Schwert bis zum Heft durchstieß. Der Fuchsyoukai krümmte sich schwer atmend, schluchzend und Blut über die glänzende Klinge und die Hände seines ehemaligen Partners vergießend zusammen. Hiei machte einen Schritt vorwärts, so dass Kurama gegen ihn stürzen konnte.

"Stirb schnell," sagte er leidenschaftslos.

Kurama hustete und spuckte Blut auf Hieis Schulter. Seine schweißfeuchten Hände tasteten über Hiei, eine fing seine Schulter, die andere grub sich in sein Haar. Solch ein schwacher Versuch, sich selber im Angesicht des Todes zu trösten... Die Instinkte, die Hiei während der letzten paar Tage beherrscht hatten, drängten ihn dazu, Kurama in Streifen zu schneiden und über sein elendes Schicksal zu lachen, aber ein leeres Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb ließ ihn still bleiben. Irgendwie brachte es ihm nicht die Befriedigung, die er erwartet hatte, den Verräter leiden zu sehen.

"Hey… Hiei?" murmelte Kurama. "Du wirst mir auch hierfür vergeben müssen."

Hiei blinzelte, verwirrt darüber, wie kräftig die Stimme seines sterbenden Partners klang. Das war alle Zeit, die Kurama benötigte, um seine blutige Hand aus Hieis Haar zu ziehen und seinen Handballen in das geöffnete Jagan zu schmettern. Der kleine Youkai stieß ein markerschütterndes Kreischen aus, taumelte zurück und bedeckte das verletzte Auge mit den Händen. Er stöhnte bemitleidenswert, während sich alle Kopien des Auges auf seinem Körper zukniffen.

Nicht fähig, sich ohne die Unterstützung von Hieis Körper aufrecht zu halten, fiel Kurama zu Boden. Er rollte sich wie ein Embryo zusammen, während sein Haar sein Gesicht bedeckte.

"Kurama!" Yusuke zog sich auf die Füße und stolperte die paar Schritte vorwärts, die nötig waren, um den blutenden Fuchsyoukai zu erreichen. "Hey! Stirb mir hier ja nicht weg, du Hurensohn, ich hab' gerade angefangen dich zu mögen!"

Ein kleines Lächeln begegnete seiner Besorgnis. "Ich… freue mich, das zu hören, Yusuke… aber ich bin nicht so schwach." Kurama drehte den Kopf, so dass sein Haar abwärts rutschte und ihm nicht mehr in die Augen fiel sondern statt dessen seine schweißgetränkte Wange bedeckte. "Und schau mal was ich hier habe." Yusuke blinzelte, als Kurama die Phiole ergriff und sie vom Heft des Kouma-no-Ken abriss. Dieses leichte Ziehen am Schwert ließ Kuramas Augen flackern und er schwankte einen Augenblick lang besorgniserregend. "D-deine… Assistentin und ich werden das Gegenmittel verabreichen... Was Hiei angeht, solltest du jetzt alleine mit ihm zurecht kommen."

Yusuke sah zu, wie Hiei zitternd und keuchend atmete, die Hände immer noch schützend über sein Jagan gelegt. "Yeah. Ich hab' ihn."

Hiei zerrte seine Hand von seinem Gesicht, seine unverletzten Augen tränten vor Schmerzen während er sah, wie Kurama davon stolperte. All dieser Schmerz... Es war sein Fehler. Hiei fühlte, wie seine Haut zu kribbeln begann, sein Körper zuckte wie in Krämpfen, als extremer Hass ihn wie elektrische Spannung durchfuhr.

"Dafür bringe ich dich um!" brüllte Hiei."Ich bringe dich um! Ich ziehe dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut ab und verwandele dich in Staub, du hinterhältiger kleiner—"

"Gar nichts wirst du!" polterte Yusuke. Hieis Augen schnellten zu ihm zurück. "Wenn du irgendwen umbringen willst, musst du zuerst an mir vorbei!"

Hiei scheute vor den Ranken aus Geistesenergie zurück, die sich um den Körper des Geister-Detektivs wanden. _Seine Energie – sie brennt jetzt beinahe so hell wie meine! Warum ? Wo könnte er all diese Kraft her haben…?!_ Hiei hörte einen kurzen Aufschrei aus der Nähe und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück auf Yusukes Freunde. Das blauhaarige Mädchen hatte den Kopf der Brünetten auf ihren Schoß gebettet und starrte Kurama misstrauisch an, als dieser ihr die Phiole mit dem Gegengift anbot. Er will sie beschützen, erkannte Hiei.

"Daher kommt deine Stärke. Alleine hast du nicht viel drauf, aber wenn sich jemand auf dich verlässt, zeigt sich dein Geist der Lage gewachsen." Hieis Augen verweilten noch einen Augenblick länger auf den Mädchen, ehe er wieder voller Empörung Yusuke anstarrte. "Warum?! Sie werden sich am Schluss sowieso gegen dich wenden! Es liegt in ihrer Natur! Es hat keinen Zweck für jemand anderen als sich selbst zu kämpfen!"

Yusuke feixte. "Ich vermute ich mag einfach dieses Teilzeit-Superhelden Geschäft. Fühle mich wie jemand ganz besonderes."

Hiei sah ihn voller Abscheu an. "Idiotischer Heldenmut… Kein Wunder, dass du den Job als Geister-Detektiv angenommen hast. Du bringst dich gerade zu um für eine Chance die Situation zu retten, nicht wahr?"

"Yeah? Vielleicht tue ich das. Wenigstens krieg' ich was für meine ganze harte Arbeit. Von dir können wir aber nicht dass selbe sagen, oder?" Während sich Hieis Gesichtsausdruck von ärgerlich zu maßloser Wut veränderte, traf ihn Yusuke da wo es weh tat. "Muss dich echt ankotzen zu sehen, wie dir deine ganzen schönen Pläne durch die Finger gleiten."

Yusuke hatte kaum genug Zeit seine Hände zur Verteidigung zu heben, ehe Hiei vor ihm war, der Eleganz und Form zugunsten eines zorngetriebenen wirbelnden Angriffs mit Zähnen und Fingernägeln aufgab. Yusuke versuchte nicht einmal mehr die Angriffe kommen zu sehen; er ließ sich seine Hände rein instinktiv bewegen und irgendwie gelang es ihm unglaublicherweise, sich zu verteidigen. Während Hiei sich darauf konzentrierte durchzubrechen, zog Yusuke mit seinem Bein einen niedrigen Feger durch und schickte ihn zu Boden. Er hechtete hinterher und zielte mit seiner Faust auf Hieis Kiefer um ihn KO zu schlagen, aber der kleine Youkai erwischte Yusuke mit seinen Füßen im Magen und schickte ihn in einem Salto über seinen Kopf hinweg. Yusuke rollte sich im Flug zusammen und drehte sich weiter, bis er in kauernder Haltung landete. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich gerade so rechtzeitig um, dass er eine glühend heiße Faust unter seinem Kinn fühlen konnte, dann folgten zwei massive Schläge und einen frontalen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb. Der letzte Treffer ließ ihn mehrere Meter rückwärts rutschen.

"Sch…Scheiße," hustete Yusuke und wischte sich etwas Blut vom Mund. Er sah auf den roten Streifen auf seinem Handrücken und warf Hiei dann einen Blick zu. _Komm schon Yusuke, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit wie du ihn aufhalten kannst. Es wird Zeit, die Rei Gan auszupacken. Ich hoffe nur, dass das klappt…_

"Alles klar, Hiei," sagte Yusuke, der selbstbewusster klang als er sich fühlte. "Ich glaube ich hab' genug von diesen verdeckten Schlägen. Warum versuchst du's nicht mal mit allem was du hast?"

Hieis Augen glänzten als er sah, wie blaues Licht um Yusukes Hand Funken schlug und sich um seine Fingerspitze konzentrierte. Der Narr wollte tatsächlich versuchen, ihn mit einer einzelnen Entladung zu treffen? Hiei konnte dem so einfach ausweichen wie einem Schlag!

"Na los, verschwende deine Energie, Detektiv!" rief Hiei. "Du wirst mich nie treffen!"

Hiei stürmte vorwärts, sicher, dass er jedem Angriff, der auf ihn gerichtet war, ausweichen konnte. Yusuke behielt seine Stellung bei.

"Und das, Hiei, ist wo du falsch liegst," murmelte Yusuke. Er griff mit seiner freien Hand in die Hosentasche.

Das nächste, was irgendjemand sah, war ein Bogen aus fantastisch gefärbter Energie, der durch die Luft schoss. Hiei starrte in stummem Schock auf diesen unmöglich geformten Angriff, eine Welle aus Farben, die kein Mensch in der Lage sein sollte alleine zustande zu bringen. Hiei hatte genug Zeit zu sehen, dass Yusuke etwas Glänzendes in der Hand hielt, bevor er von der anrollenden Explosion aus Energie getroffen wurde. Der Youkai wurde durch die Kraft zurückgeworfen; er machte eine Bruchlandung und überschlug sich immer wieder, bis er endlich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liegen blieb, während weiße Energiefähnchen wie Rauch von seinem Körper aufstiegen.

Einen langen Augenblick starrte Yusuke Hiei nur an. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass der Kampf wirklich beendet war. Es war durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Hiei, ähnlich wie Gouki, eine undurchdringliche Haut hatte, und wenn das der Fall wäre, hätte Yusuke seine Energie für eine ausgefallene Lichtshow verpulvert. Selbst als Hiei auf dem Boden ausgestreckt lag war sich Yusuke sicher, dass der kleine Youkai mit den wilden Augen von der Entladung der Rei Gan unverletzt wieder aufstehen und ihn umbringen würde.

Als Hiei noch nicht einmal mehr zuckte, blinzelte Yusuke.

"Heilige Hölle… Hat das wirklich funktioniert?" sagte Yusuke überrascht zu sich selbst. Er schnaubte. Dann kicherte er. Dann brach er in verzücktes Gelächter aus, sprang in die Luft und stieß seine Faust mit einem Siegesschrei in die Höhe. "HÖLLE YEAH! Mann, das ist mal ein Werkzeug für einen Detektiv!"

Botans Mund blieb offen stehen, als Yusuke halb rennend, halb springend, zu ihr und Kurama hinüber kam.

"Aber… Aber was in aller Welt war das? Das kann nicht die Rei Gan gewesen sein!" sagte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Yusuke lächelte breit, streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte ihr einen prismenförmigen Briefbeschwerer aus Glas.

"Dieses Ding ist mir direkt auf den Kopf geplumpst, als Hiei mich da durch die Kiste geschleudert hat," sagte Yusuke. "Hat mich vorhin echt sauer gemacht, aber ich schätze, es war im Nachhinein doch Glück. Meine Geistesenergie ist durchgegangen und abgelenkt worden, genau wie Licht."

"Gebeugt," korrigierte ihn Kurama mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Yeah, wie auch immer," Yusuke wedelte grinsend wegwerfend mit der Hand. "Sie wurde ins komplette Farbspektrum aufgeteilt. Vielleicht hätte Hiei meiner Rei Gan als einer einzigen Kugel ausweichen können, aber so einer Salve konnte er unmöglich entkommen." Yusuke warf das Prisma hoch und fing es mit einem herzhaften Lachen wieder auf. "Siehste Botan, das ist die Art Zeugs, die ein Geister-Detektiv tatsächlich gebrauchen kann!"

"Aber woher wusstest du, dass die Rei Gan die selben Eigenschaften wie Licht hat?" wollte Botan wissen. "Woher wusstest du, dass sie nicht einfach das Prisma zerbrechen würde?"

Yusuke lachte sogar noch heftiger. "Das wusste ich nicht! Ich h-hab' noch nicht mal nachgedacht!"

Botan starrte ihn wütend an. "Hast du nicht? Was meinst du damit, das hast du nicht?!" Kurama seufzte und lächelte zufrieden, was Botan dazu veranlasste, stattdessen ihn wütend anzustarren. "Was ist so lustig?"

"Nichts. Yusuke hat gerade einem furchteinflößenden Youkai gegenüber gestanden und ihn besiegt. Das würde ausreichen, um jeden ein wenig albern werden zu lassen. Er wird bald genug von seinem Adrenalinrausch runterkommen," murmelte Kurama, der sich bemühte, das Schwert in seinem Bauch nicht zu bewegen, während er sich auf die Füße stemmte. "Und er wird diese Wunden auch bald wieder fühlen, also solltest du besser damit anfangen sie zu heilen."

"Wa-? Yusuke, hey, hör auf dich zu bewegen!" Botan drehte sich zu Yusuke um und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, damit sie einen Blick auf die Verbrennungen werfen konnte.

Während das Mädchen abgelenkt war, bewegte sich Kurama unauffällig dorthin, wo Hiei lag. Er fiel neben dem Körper seines Partners auf die Knie, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und drückte sein Ohr dicht an Hieis Mund um sicherzustellen, dass er atmete. Nur KO geschlagen... Erleichtert aufatmend stippte Kurama seinen Finger in die Phiole, die er an sich gebracht hatte, und wischte das Gegenmittel über eine von Hieis Schnittverletzungen. Sie verschloss sich schnell und verschwand, nur eine schwache, grünliche Verfärbung zurücklassend.

_Keine Sorge, Hiei. Ich verspreche, ich mache es wieder gut. Irgendwie schaffe ich das._ Kurama lächelte müde, während er ein paar Haarsträhnen vom geschlossenen Jagan weg strich. Hiei hatte diese Tortur überlebt, und das war eine Erleichterung... aber er würde sich immer noch betrogen fühlen, sobald er aufwachte. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Aber wenn Kurama erklärte warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte, würde Hiei es vielleicht verstehen. Schließlich hatte Yusuke verstanden...

Kurama blickte zurück und beobachtete wie Botan versuchte Yusuke zu heilen, während dieser hysterisch um sich schlug. Der Junge hatte ihm vertraut. Kurama konnte es immer noch nicht glauben – er war ein Youkai und Dieb und vollständig Fremder gewesen, und Yusuke hatte ohne zu überlegen sein Leben riskiert um ihn zu retten. Und nun hatte er Hiei gerettet, indem er den Einfluss des Kouma-no-Ken auf ihn gebrochen hatte. Hiei würde es nicht mögen, aber auch er stand in der Schuld des Geister-Detektivs. _Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir die Schuld je begleichen können…_

Yusuke wischte sich mit dem Handrücken ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fing endlich an, sich zu beruhigen.

"Oh Mann," seufzte Yusuke, "ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich noch lebe."

"Das ist großartig, aber du bist immer noch ein richtig großes Risiko mit der Rei Gan eingegangen," sagte Botan stirnrunzelnd. Sie legte ihre leuchtende Hand auf Yusukes Magengegend wo die Verbrennungen von Hieis Angriffen immer noch durch die Löcher in seinem Hemd sichtbar waren. "Wenn das nicht funktioniert hätte, würde uns Hiei in ungefähr diesem Augenblick in Stücke schlagen."

"Aber letztendlich ist alles gut gegangen," betonte Yusuke. Er blickte zu der Stelle hinüber, an der die bewusstlose Keiko lag. "Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung, richtig? Und was ist mit den anderen? Oh Mann, was ist mit Kurama? Das ist nicht nur ein kleiner Schnitt, er hat ein beschissenes Schwert in seinen Eingeweiden stecken—"

"Alle kommen wieder in Ordnung," sagte Botan, halb beruhigend und halb genervt. "Wir sollten genug Gegenmittel haben, um diese ganzen abscheulichen Jagan loszuwerden, und wir bringen Kurama zur Behandlung zurück in die Geisterwelt. Es wird allen gut gehen."

Yusuke seufzte erleichtert auf. "Nun, dann denke ich mal ist der Fall abgeschlossen. Ich hab' gute Arbeit geleistet."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fragte sich Yusuke, warum niemand sonst anerkennen wollte, dass er großartig war.

"Also geht es dir wirklich gut?"

"Mir geht's prima."

"Du hast auch keine, sagen wir mal, Kopfschmerzen?"

"Ich sagte doch, dass es mir prima geht, Yusuke."

Yusuke Urameshi war verdammt nochmal ein Held. Er hatte drei magische Artefakte für Koenma zurückgeholt, die Erde vor zwei mächtigen Youkai gerettet, hatte einem dritten dabei geholfen, dessen Mom zu heilen und hatte sogar seine feste Freundin... Freundin... was auch immer, vor einem Leben als Zombie bewahrt. Unglücklicherweise schien sich Keiko nicht daran zu erinnern, dass sie als Geisel genommen worden war und das Yusuke sie (heldenhaft!) aus den Fängen eines großen bösen Youkai befreit hatte... na ja, aus den Fängen eines kleinen und unheimlichen Youkai, aber das zählte immerhin auch.

"Bist du dir sicher, weil ich denke, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen grün im Gesicht bist…"

"Yusuke, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um meine Gesundheit? Du bist derjenige, der Streit mit Profiringern und Typen mit Flammenwerfern anfängt! Willst du wieder sterben?!" blaffte Keiko. Sie umklammerte den Griff ihrer Schultasche bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Warum müssen deine Mutter und ich uns immer Sorgen um dich machen? Du bist so gedankenlos! Es gibt Gelegenheiten, bei denen du dich einfach zurückhalten und die Polizei ihre Arbeit machen lassen solltest!"

"Yeah, weil das auch total zur Wahl steht," murmelte Yusuke fast unhörbar. "Ich wette du bist nur sauer, dass ich dir nichts von Botan erzählt habe…"

Vielleicht waren seine Reflexe nach dem Kampf mit einem Youkai, der sich für das normale menschliche Auge zu schnell bewegte, schneller geworden, aber zum ersten Mal gelang es Yusuke tatsächlich, Keikos Ohrfeige auszuweichen. Sie blinzelten beide, einen Augenblick perplex, dass ihr kleines Ritual nicht wie gewohnt verlaufen war. Dann schnaubte Keiko, wirbelte herum und setzte den Weg zur Schule fort.

Botan erschien plötzlich über Yusukes Schulter, angetan mit ihrem Schulmädchenkleid und enttäuscht schmollend. "Aw, du hast dich immer noch nicht mit Keiko vertragen?"

"Nun, es hilft nicht gerade, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnert, dass ich sie gerettet habe," antwortete Yusuke mit finsterem Gesicht.

"Aber du weißt, dass sie darüber nichts wissen darf," bemerkte Botan. "Normale Menschen sollten keinen Beweis für das Übernatürliche haben." Was bedeutete, dass selbst wenn Yusuke eine ganze Armee wahnsinnig gewordener Youkai bekämpfte um Keiko zu retten, er nie Anerkennung dafür erhalten würde.

"Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich es hasse, Geister-Detektiv zu sein?" fragte Yusuke.

"Nö, aber ich schreib's mir auf," zwitscherte Botan.

"Rhetorische Frage, Botan."

**Ende**


End file.
